


Mi Verdad. Mi Destino

by AmathistRime



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Ben 10 Classic, Ben 10: Alien Force, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Darkness, EVOs, F/M, Magic, Multiverse, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmathistRime/pseuds/AmathistRime
Summary: [AU de Ben 10 Anodita]¿Que harías si tu destino estuviese marcado de tragedia? ¿Que en tus manos estuviesen los destinos de todos sin saberlo? ¿Que harías si tu fueras la única esperanza de salvación para ellos?¿Estarías listo?Ben Tennyson, el niño que descubrió el Omnitrix, se consideraba a si mismo  alguien con un futuro brillante. Pensaba que con el Omnitrix su vida ya estaba resuelta, que nadie podría vencerle  y que podría manejar satisfactoriamente las situaciones difíciles con el simple uso de este.Pensaba que con el Omnitrix estaría listo para todo...Pero se equivocaba.Secretos oscuros sobre el pasado de su familia comenzarían a surgir, mostrandole que su vida perfecta, su futuro brillante al que tanto aspiraba jamás llegaría a suceder. La aparición del enemigo máximo,  un enemigo capaz de destruir todo a su alcance , solo era el comienzo para que las verdades y secretos salieran a la luz.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Julie Yamamoto, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Kudos: 1





	1. Comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones  
> •MVMD es un Crossover de Ben 10 y Generador Rex.  
> • En está historia Xenón es una prisión de máxima seguridad.  
> • El monte Rushmore es una base de plomeros activa ( Hay plomeros en todas las  
> instalaciones).  
> •En la historia Ben heredó los poderes de Verdona en lugar que Gwen.

**Aclaraciones**

  
_•MVMD es un Crossover de Ben 10 y Generador Rex._  
_• En está historia Xenón es una prisión de máxima seguridad._  
_• El monte Rushmore es una base de plomeros activa ( Hay plomeros en todas las_ _instalaciones)._  
_•En la historia Ben heredó los poderes de Verdona en lugar que Gwen._

* * *

  
—¡BEN! — se podía escuchar claramente desde la distancia, aquel llamado ensordecedor que me era imposible de ignorar. Un llamado, en el que se unían cientos de voces, dispuestas a seguir gritando, con tal de que uno de sus desesperados llamados fuera escuchado.

—Chicos... —susurré débilmente al escuchar el tono desesperado de cada uno de sus gritos. Sus voces... Esas voces que me llamaban con intranquilidad y con un gran temor, me provocaban una  
terrible sensación de pesadumbre.

Una sensación de arrepentimiento...

—C....Chicos. —repetí. Aún sabiendo que mi voz no podría ser escuchada. 

¿Cómo fue que terminé así?

Empecé a preguntarme. Mientras que con impotencia, escuchaba como esos insistentes llamados se iban apagando, volviéndose lentamente en nada más que unos leves susurros. Hasta finalmente volverse silencio, que empezaba a crear a mi alrededor una sensación de vacío.

Un intenso vacío al cual me sentía caer.

Ese profundo silencio que abrumaba cada unos de mis sentidos ...

Ese gran vacío que absorbía cada mínimo rastro de luz, que con dificultad podía divisar entre toda esa oscuridad.Todo eso...No hacía más que indicarme que mi fin se acercaba.

Apenas podía sentir el viento que me pegaba constantemente en la cara, el zumbido de mis oídos al descender con rapidez hacia lo que parecía ser un gigantesco abismo. Un abismo que  
parecía absorberme conforme me iba acercando a ese inminente desenlace. 

—Todos... —dije mientras abría difícilmente los ojos.

-—¿Dónde están...? —musité nerviosamente. Sin recibir respuesta alguna.

—¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? —cerré los ojos, mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

—¿Acaso hice algo mal? — empecé a preguntarme, aunque sabía perfectamente que yo era el causante de que algo como eso sucediera.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? —entreabrí los ojos con dificultad; mientras con la poca energía que me quedaba, trataba de moverme o por lo menos hacer algo para escapar de ese lugar. No quería ser un inútil en esta guerra. No quería que todos los que lucharon, todos aquellos que perecieron por mi culpa, se vieran decepcionados.

Eso era lo que menos quería y lo que me hubiera gustado evitar a toda costa hasta el fin de la guerra. Pero... Desde que todo empezó, había provocado que todo aquel que estuviera a mi lado se  
encontrara constantemente en peligro. En situaciones que cada vez eran más incontrolables y en varias ocasiones habían llegado a salirse de mis manos, sin siquiera poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

Si no hubiera existido, todo hubiera sido diferente. No hubiera empezado esta guerra, ni tampoco el Universo estaría en peligro. Eso lo tenía presente desde hace ya varios años, sabiendo, que algún día algo irremediable podría pasar por mi causa; algo, que justo ahora sucedía, sin que pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo.

Soy un eslabón importante en esta guerra, un trofeo para el ganador de la batalla, o quizá, la pieza faltante para el final del Universo. Eso era lo que era: algo que definiría el destino de todo ser existente.  
Lo que decidía el futuro de todos.

—¿Por qué? —dije, mientras con impotencia, veía como ese gigantesco ser, que era el responsable de causar esta guerra, se acercaba a gran rapidez hacia mí. Sin vacilar, sin prestar atención a todo lo demás que lo rodeaba. Avanzaba firmemente sin despegar los ojos de mi.

—¡Darkness! —me estremecí al encontrarme frente a frente con esa gélida mirada.

Traté de alejar mi vista de aquel decadente ser, pero me era imposible dejar de observar esos gigantescos ojos rojos; que me miraban con un gran despecho y odio. Y esa gran sonrisa que a cada uno de mis intentos por escapar, reía a carcajadas, burlándose de mi desdicha. Y que a cada movimiento parecía querer tragarme, como si de esa forma lograra encontrar lo que durante siglos había estado buscando sin descanso.

Lo que había causado todo este alboroto.

La oscuridad empezó a crecer a mi alrededor, cubriendo gran parte de mi cuerpo.

Forcejeé para poder salir de ese fuerte agarre, que se aferraba más y más a mi piel, como si fueran agujas, que se clavaban rápidamente a cada movimiento que hacía para escapar. Provocándome varias heridas, que no harían más que estorbarme en esos momentos. En el que cada segundo, era de gran importancia, sin importar los más insignificante que pareciera.

—¡Sueltame! —traté de mover mis brazos y mis piernas, intentando salir de ese gigantesco foso, que hacía más evidente la superioridad que ahora tenía la oscuridad. Mis pasos se vieron frenados, al sentir que la superficie en la que hace unos cuantos segundos había caminado, estaba perdiendo fuerza, haciendo que mis siguientes movimientos fueran inútiles para escapar, ya que ahora, con un ligero movimiento, podía sentir claramente que el suelo bajo de mí empezaba a hundirse.

Traté de sacar mis pies de aquel fangoso material que los mantenía apresados, pero este seguía impidiéndomelo.

Esa cosa se aferraba fuertemente a mis piernas, evitando que avanzara.Mis piernas estaban paralizadas.

Este pronto empezó a subir, cubriéndome parte de mi torso y brazos. Esa cosa avanzaba rápido, al punto de llegara cubrir parte de mi cuello.

-Ugh-traté de estirar mi cuello, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. Sin otra opción, respiré hondo antes de quedar completamente cubierto por esa neblina negra, que cortaba el aire a su paso.

¿Acaso todo hubiera sido diferente si no hubiera aceptado mi destino? ¿Acaso si no hubiera aceptado la verdad, nada de esto hubiera pasado?

Me pregunté, aunque, al pensarlo a profundidad, todo lo que había estado diciendo y haciendo, me sonaban egoístas.

Tal vez... si no lo hubiera hecho, todos no habrían sufrido por mi culpa. Cerré los ojos al sentirme sin aire.

Quizá... el destino sería diferente si lo sucedido cuatro años atrás, jamás hubiera sucedido...

* * *

**— 4 años antes —**

—¡Esto no está bien! —dije preocupado, mientras observaba en mi transformación de Diamante a Vilgax, que se encontraba a unos metros de mí, incorporándose de mi ataque reciente. Horas antes el abuelo, Gwen y yo nos vimos envueltos nuevamente en una batalla contra Vilgax.

Pero esta era mucho más complicada que las anteriores, los robots y armamento que traía consigo esta vez eran muy diferentes, eran más resistentes y poderosos.

¡Esto definitivamente no está bien!

Pensé mientras retrocedía unos pasos y me preparaba nuevamente para atacar. Estaba solo, ni el abuelo o Gwen estaban cerca. Vilgax había preparado muy bien un ataque sorpresa que nos terminó separando.

—Esta lucha es inútil —Poniéndose de pie, Vilgax habló, preparándose nuevamente para atacar. Le miré, manteniéndome en alerta máxima. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la batalla de Xenon.

El que Vilgax estuviese de vuelta tan pronto era algo completamente inesperado. Debería todavía estar flotando en el espacio desde la vez que utilizó a muy grande para vencerlo.

¿Cómo había llegado él a la Tierra tan rápido?

Observé mi alrededor, intentando encontrar algo que pudiese ayudarme a lidiar con Vilgax en esa situación, pero no encontré nada. Ninguno de nosotros esperábamos encontrarnos con Vilgax, razón por la que su ataque sorpresa tuvo éxito.

Sin darme mucho tiempo para reaccionar, Vilgax elevó su brazo velozmente y arremetió contra mi. Con ambos brazos intente frenar el golpe, más sin embargo no fue suficiente. Vilgax asestó un golpe contundente, que apenas logre resistir. Viendo que no me rendía, Vilgax habló con una evidente burla en su voz.

—¿Crees que un Petrosapien es suficiente para vencerme? — Con rapidez me tomó del brazo izquierdo y lo apretó con fuerza. La fuerza en su agarre era la suficiente como para generar varias fracturas en él. Intenté ignorar la sensación de que mi brazo lentamente se rompía. Debía pensar en alguna forma de derrotarlo.

Él ahora estaba enfocado en atacarme cuerpo a cuerpo, si ejecutaba un ataque a distancia correctamente podría dañarle y retroceder ileso. En el mejor de los casos, podría derribarlo de un solo golpe.

Traté de atacarlo con mi mano libre, formando un gran cúmulo de púas en esta. Sin dudarlo asesté un golpe en su rostro, que, aunque no fue suficiente para hacerle daño, sirvió para que Vilgax me soltara.

Me alejé de inmediato, virando rápidamente a mi brazo, en donde se podía apreciar claramente una gran grieta.

—Qué bueno que estoy transformado en diamante, o quizá ese ataque me hubiera dejado una gran herida. —dije mientras lentamente regeneraba mi brazo. Realmente agradecía que diamante tuviera esa habilidad.

—No deberías bajar la guardia. —advirtió, Vilgax, que arremetió de nuevo, con un gran golpe en el suelo, que tenía la bastante fuerza como para hacer que el suelo debajo de mí colapsara. Ese ataque no me lo esperaba...

—Rayos! —si no me quitaba quedaría enterrado entre esa gran cantidad de tierra y rocas, así que no tenía más opción que saltar hacia uno de los costados para que su ataque no me alcanzara. O no podría asegurar salir sin rasguño alguno de ese ataque.

—¡Uhh! —caí de espaldas sobre la gran cantidad de piedras que habían volado por culpa del ataque. —Has mejorado bastante desde la última batalla. Tal parece que Max Tennyson no ha desaprovechado ninguna ocasión para poder enseñarte sus trucos. —Vilgax se encaminó hacia mí, mientras lentamente tronaba los dedos, provocando un sonido metálico.

—Pero... —Vilgax hizo una pequeña pausa— Aunque te esfuerces, no vas a lograr hacer gran cosa para vencerme. ¿Has olvidado que yo no soy como las escorias con que has combatido? Si hubieras elegido al To’kustar habrías tenido una oportunidad contra mí. Vilgax abrió y cerró el puño. Preparado ya para su próximo ataque.

—Eso lo sé — me paré, preparándome para atacar. No le daría otra oportunidad para atacarme. —Pero, aunque seas fuerte... No me daré por vencido. —Muy bien... —Vilgax dio unos cuantos pasos lentos, que poco a poco fueron aumentando de velocidad.

—Entonces sigamos con esto. —Vilgax ahora se dirigía corriendo hacia mí. —De acuerdo —corrí hacia donde estaba, mientras me preparaba para atacarlo con los cristales que había preparado debajo de sus pies. Solo tenía que esperar a que se acercara un poco más para efectuar el golpe de gracia. Ese era el ataque más efectivo que en esos momentos tenía. Vilgax se abalanzó rápidamente hacía mí, preparado para asestar el primer golpe.

Apenas había logrado hacer emerger uno de los cristales haciendo que Vilgax tratara de esquivarlo. Pero con los demás no pudo hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué? —un sonido bastante familiar empezó a escucharse. —¡Vaya! —Vilgax dijo con bastante satisfacción. Miré de inmediato el símbolo del Omnitrix, que parpadeaba con esa intensa luz roja, indicándome al instante que el reloj había entrado en modo de recarga.

— ¡No! — me aparté rápidamente, tratando de alejarme lo más lejos de Vilgax. Como humano no tendría ninguna forma de igualarme a él. —¿Por qué siempre el Omnitrix tiene que ser tan inoportuno? —dije, mientras la luz roja del Omnitrix cubrió todo a su alcance. Lentamente fue disminuyendo esa luz, dejando ver a mi enemigo que ahora yo no era más que un humano.

Apreté los puños impotentes.

¿De qué servía que me transformara en grandes y poderosos alienígenas si en cualquier momento de la batalla volvería a ser humano?

Es como si el Omnitrix se burlara de mí.

Cuando más lo necesitaba se negaba a funcionar y cuando estoy a punto de ganar, a este se le acaba el tiempo. Fijé mi vista en el reloj. Ahora no tenía manera de luchar. Ni siquiera tenía a mi alcance algún arma con la cual defenderme.

—¡Vaya, vaya! — la voz de Vilgax me hizo voltear rápidamente. Estar en esa situación era realmente malo, ya que sin ninguna arma no podría hacer nada cuando Vilgax decidiera atacar.

—El tiempo del Omnitrix se ha agotado, ahora ya no puedes hacer nada contra mí. —Vilgax se fue acercando poco a poco, mientras lentamente extendía cada uno de sus afilados dedos, preparados para dar un golpe efectivo. Empecé a retroceder. Necesitaba ayuda. Pero lo peor en esa situación, era que no contaba con el abuelo y Gwen, ya que ellos se encontraban en una explanada alejada del lugar donde me encontraba.

Como la batalla había ido avanzando cada vez más lejos, sin darme cuenta habíamos terminado en la región de una gran extensión de pastizales, un lugar al que no tenía planeado llegar.

—Ya no tienes con qué defenderte. —Vilgax se acercó aún más, ahora acompañado con dos de sus robots, que estaban más que preparados en disparar si trataba de escapar. —Esto no es bueno. —pensé rápidamente. Si hacía algún movimiento en falso, tenía en claro que esos robots o Vilgax atacarían en cualquier momento. Y si eso pasaba no iba a tener oportunidad de hacer algo para evitarlo.

Fruncí el ceño.

Necesitaba ayuda y rápido

* * *

** Monte Rushmore **

** Base de defensa y armería de los plomeros **

****

La alarma de defensa se había activado inesperadamente. Tomando por sorpresa a todo aquel que estuviera laborando en la base.

Los altos mandos e incluso algunos de los aprendices inexpertos que se encontraban ahí, se vieron atraídos de inmediato a la sala de control, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya que todo los entrenamientos y misiones se vieron suspendidos sin previo aviso.

Varios de los plomeros experimentados fueron directamente hacia el exterior de la base. Preparados si era necesario para un próximo ataque.

.

.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó inmediatamente el comandante de la base, alarmado por la reciente activación de la alarma de defensa.

—Las alarmas de defensa fue activada por los guardianes de la prisión ubicada en los confines de Xenón —el plomero a cargo de la manipulación de las máquinas de esa base de inmediato abrió un mapa intergaláctico de esa perpetua región.

—Pero...¿Que no ahí se encuentra Azmuth? — un Revoniano entró al centro de control, acaparando la atención de los presentes.

—No te equivocas Rook. Ahí es donde se oculta el creador del Omnitrix — el comandante de inmediato viró hacía Rook, quedando de frente hacía él.

—Con sus instalaciones y armamento, es imposible para un criminal salir de esa prisión ¿Entonces por qué se activó la alarma de la prisión de Xenón? — uno de los aprendices preguntó confundido. Cualquier plomero sabía que Azmuth además de ser el creador del Omnitrix, era el que había desarrollado el mejor armamento con el que contaban los plomeros. Y que incluso, sus armas habían hecho a esa prisión, un lugar de donde ningún criminal había logrado escapar, hasta ahora.

—De hecho, la seguridad de la prisión no es infalible—un joven que había permanecido alejado de los demás grupos de programadores dijo con un tono bastante serio, como para llamar la atención del comandante, que lo miró confundido por lo que acababa de decir.

—La alarma solo se activa en casos especiales. Uno de ellos es un motín interno y otro la fuga de un criminal. Hasta ahora, ninguno ha logrado evadir los dispositivos de captura y ha logrado escapar. Pero eso no significa que se imposible burlar la seguridad— el joven rápidamente mostró la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad, en las que se podía apreciar que las instalaciones no habían recibido daño alguno y los únicos que corrían por los pasillos eran los custodios de la prisión —En esa prisión solo hay un ser capaz de provocar una caos así.

El comandante al escuchar esas palabras volteó a verlo, el cual tenía un semblante serio.

Pálido y con su vista fija en la pantalla de esa computadora, el comandante preguntó por el comunicador a los guardias de la prisión, y las otras bases de plomeros en caos.

Conforme la conversación se alargó, éste apretaba con fuerza su puño.

Un gran ajetreo empezó en toda la sala.

La mayoría de los aprendices empezaban a interrogar al joven para que les dijera que era lo que sucedía, el cual permanecía callado. Sabía que debía guardar silencio, ya que como eran inexpertos, no estaban al tanto de todos los enemigos peligrosos con los habían combatido los plomeros y mucho menos de los prisioneros que estaban en esa parte de Xenón.

Ellos no conocían la gran amenaza que había estado encerrada por años en ese lúgubre lugar. En el cual, el más mínimo rastro de oscuridad e incluso una simple sombra podrían ser algo catastrófico para todos.

—Por favor, todos los estudiantes, salgan de la sala. —ordenó el comandante, su voz sonaba bastante agitada.

—Pero comandante... —el aprendiz que había hablado se vio acallado al ver la mirada seria del comandante. No estaba bromeando.

—E...Está bien comandante. —el aprendiz torpemente hizo una pequeña reverencia. Antes de salir de la sala de control, seguido por los demás aprendices, que se miraban confundidos.

—¡Cierren bien la puerta! —ordenó el comandante a varios plomeros que estaban cerca de ella, los cuales la aseguraron de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede comandante? —preguntó Rook, con la vaga sensación de que a lo que se refería su compañero era la gran amenaza que durante años habían estado evitando que despertara.

—Lo que más temíamos. —el comandante empezó a caminar por la sala, mientras que ponía firmemente su mano en su barbilla.Los demás plomeros que estaban presentes habían comprendido perfectamente a qué se refería. Por esa razón, no hicieron más que mostrar una mirada seria, sabiendo la grave situación a la que se había llegado.

— ¿Qué haremos, comandante? —el joven que hace unos minutos había informado sobre el prisionero, dirigió su mirada al comandante. Esperando una orden para poder actuar de inmediato. Aunque sabía que en esos momentos no podrían hacer mucho para parar a ese ser.

—No podemos hacer más que prepararnos para un ataque. Por el momento no hay nadie que pueda enfrentarse a él — el comandante dio un fuerte golpe en la pared, mostrando claramente que estaba molesto.

—Pero...todavía tenemos una oportunidad. —un joven rubio dijo claramente para que todos pudiera escuchar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Rook, consternado por la seguridad de sus palabras.

—Si mal no recuerdo, en la base de datos del Omnitrix se encuentra el ADN del Celestialsapien, la especie más poderosa del Universo. Con su ayuda podríamos derrotarlo de una vez por todas. —el chico mostró una ligera sonrisa. Parecía bastante confiado en sus argumentos.

—Entiendo tu punto Brian, pero, aunque este de nuestro lado el arma más poderosa del Universo, es imposible ponerlo en práctica. Sabes perfectamente que el Omnitrix todavía no está en condiciones para desactivar a esa especie y mucho menos está listo el nieto de Max Tennyson. Benjamin sigue siendo un niño. —el comandante sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir Brian, pero no era viable en esa situación.

—Bueno... -Brian fijó su vista en el suelo, al darse cuenta de que se precipitó en sus conclusiones.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Brian. —habló un chico que permanecía sentado en una de las sillas que estaban cerca de los controles. Permanecía con los pies sobre uno de los paneles de comunicación, mientras se mantenía con los brazos atrás de la cabeza y mostrando una gran sonrisa. La cual no le agradó mucho a Rook, ya que ese chico era el más desvergonzado de los nuevos plomeros que habían ingresado a la base y, por ende, también era el más arrogante de todos.

—No creo que debas entrometerte en estos asuntos, Roy. Aunque te hayas graduado de la escuela de plomeros, tu comportamiento es demasiado deplorable, lo cual no es apto para tratar con un asunto como este —Rook dijo mientras le mostraba una mirada severa, dando a entender que no estaba de ánimos para escuchar alguna de las tonterías que acostumbraba a decir.

—¡Ugh! ¿No crees que eres demasiado frío conmigo, Rook? —Roy bajó los pies del panel y de inmediato se puso de pie, mientras le mostraba a Rook una cara burlesca, haciendo que Rook empezara a enfadarse.

—No es tiempo para bromas Roy. —aclaró el comandante, que tampoco tenía el humor para tolerarlo.

—No estoy bromeando comandante —Roy hizo una reverencia poco creíble.

—¿Y entonces para qué estás aquí? —Rook preguntó, mostrando que la presencia del chico realmente le molestaba. ¿Por qué no se sentiría así? Después de todos los destrozos y revueltas que fueron causadas por su culpa, era lo menos que podía provocar.

Ese chico tenía suerte. Si no hubiera sido por la gran influencia que tenía su padre con los plomeros, desde hace mucho tiempo estaría fuera de todo asunto con la organización.

-—¿Para qué más? ¿Que acaso no estaban buscando una solución? — Roy mostró una mirada interesada, la cual no engañaba a nadie.

— ¿Qué tratas de lograr, Roy? —cuestionó Rook, confundido por el repentino interés del chico.

—Que se den cuenta de que la solución está justo delante de sus narices. —Roy caminó hacia la puerta, que todavía seguía asegurada.

Rook frunció el ceño. Lo cual fue visto por Roy, quien le mostró una sonrisa como respuesta por esa acción.

—No bromees Roy... —Brian comprendía perfectamente el enfado de Rook. Roy era conocido por gastar bromas en cualquier momento. Y ese no era momento para bromas.

—Ya les dije que no lo hago. Yo solo les estoy dando una pista importante para terminar con todo esto. —Roy se acercó a Brian y rápidamente recargó su brazo en el hombro de Brian. El cual mostró una cara de fastidio.

—Entonces... ¿Se podría saber cuál es tu plan maestro? —Rook dijo con sarcasmo.

—Pues nada más y nada menos que el experimento 32. —respondió Roy de manera triunfante. Dejando a Rook e incluso al comandante sin palabras.

—Vaya...al parecer les agradó mi plan. — rio ligeramente.

—¡Estás loco! — dijo Brian mientras le mostraba una mirada fulminante.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Solo les estoy diciendo la solución a este problema. Además, el experimento 32 involucraba a la familia Tennyson, o mejor dicho, involucraba al joven Benjamín. ¿Me equivoco? — Roy volteó a ver a Rook y al comandante, que bajaron la mirada.

—Lo que propones no funcionará. Si sabes tanto del experimento 32, entonces debes saber perfectamente cual fue el resultado. — respondió Rook inmediatamente.

—Piénsenlo, Benjamín Tennyson tiene en su poder el Omnitrix, y, además, con lo que se puede lograr con el reingreso del experimento 32, ese chico podría vencer a nuestro enemigo sin problema. —dijo directamente.

—Ese asunto quedó cerrado desde hace años. No volveremos a reabrir el proyecto por escasas razones. —el comandante reiteró la opinión del consejo, que había sido aprobado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Roy al escuchar la respuesta del comandante, mostró una sonrisa fingida. Al parecer en esos momentos no tenía las cartas a su favor.

—Ok, ustedes ganan. —Roy se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá yo sea el que se ha equivocado, pero... —hizo una pequeña pausa— Dudo que Verdona lo haya hecho. —Roy se acercó a la puerta, amenazando con salir sin dar explicaciones.

—¿Qué? —el comandante parecía confundido por lo dicho.

—Dudo que Verdona se dirigiera a la Tierra sin ninguna razón. Mucho menos cuando ella estaba firme en el acuerdo que hizo la familia Tennyson hace 10 años. —Roy volteó a ver a los presentes, que lo miraban fijamente, indicando que estaban sorprendidos por su respuesta.

— Además, si no hubiera sucedido la fuga de esa amenaza, lo más probable hubiera sido que ella jamás se dirigiera hacia él. —Roy embozó una sonrisa.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? —Brian no logró terminar la pregunta, ya que Roy le lanzó un pequeño disquete de color azul.

—Sino me creen lean los informes que están contenidos en ese disco. Ahí informan con todo detalle lo que ha hecho Verdona durante estos años, incluyendo el último informe que se logró hacer, antes de que ella se pusiera en marcha. —Roy metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme, mientras les ordenaba a los plomeros que aseguraban la puerta, que la abrieran para permitirle su salida.

—¿Cómo fue que obtuviste esto? —el comandante se acercó a Brian, el cual le entregó de inmediato el disquete.

—Eso no importa ahora. Por lo que deben preocuparse, es por lo siguiente que le puede pasar al chico. A fin de cuentas, ese prisionero hace unos años estuvo tras su familia. Así que será mejor que lo vigilen de cerca, o de lo contrario, su única opción para derrotar a tal amenaza podría ser destruida —Roy no dijo nada más. Y salió inmediatamente de la sala. Sin dar miramientos a los presentes que observaban atentamente ese disquete. Que supuestamente tenía la prueba de lo que Roy hablaba.

—Comandante... —empezó a hablar Brian, que ahora se veía confundido— ¿Cree que Roy tenga razón? —volteó a ver al comandante, que mentalmente se debatía en lo dicho por el chico y lo que debería hacer en ese momentos.

—En realidad...no estoy seguro. —respondió el comandante.

—Entonces, eso significa... —Rook hizo una pausa— Eso significa que quizá Roy tenga razón. —dijo nerviosamente.

—No sé en qué creer. —respondió el comandante.

—Pero...con la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora, cualquier información con la que contemos puede ser importante. No aseguro que lo que dijo Roy sea verídico, pero, si en realidad lo que dice es verdad, y algo le pasa al chico.... Nosotros seriamos los únicos culpables de lo que le pudiera suceder -finalizó con una mirada fulminante.

—Entonces... ¿Cuáles son sus siguientes órdenes, comandante? —preguntó Brian, preparado para transmitir inmediatamente la orden del comandante a todo plomero.

—Por ahora, mi única orden es que vigilen bien de cerca al nieto de Max. No podemos dejar que le pase algo si la información que tenemos es verdad. —El comandante volteó a ver a Rook— Necesitaré que me informes sobre los avances del chico. Si en efecto lo que dice Roy es verdad, tendremos que traer con nosotros al chico. No podemos dejar que el enemigo encuentre lo que busca.

—Bien —Rook de inmediato asintió.

—De acuerdo. Creo que lo menos que podemos hacer ahora es esperar y ver qué es lo que sucede —dijo el comandante mientras salía de la sala.

Estaba inquieto.

Inquieto de lo que el destino podría depararles.

¿Podrían ganar la batalla? O...

¿Acaso su derrota estaba escrita?

En esos momentos cualquiera de las dos podría cambiar el destino de todos. Al igual que el futuro, el cual hasta ahora...No estaba definido.

* * *

** Lugar de la Batalla **

**— Kansas—**

— ¡No! — retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, tratando de alejarme de Vilgax, que ahora me tenía acorralado. Apreté los dientes con fuerza. Si esto seguía así, Vilgax lograría apropiarse del Omnitrix sin ninguna dificultad, ya que no tenía ninguna ventaja contra él.

Estaba totalmente vulnerable, sin armas y sin algún alienígena que pudiera utilizar del Omnitrix. Sin ninguna de las dos cosas, no podría hacer nada contra Vilgax y sus robots si este se decidía a atacar.

Con un solo ataque estaría acabado.

Tenía que haber algo que pudiera evitar que Vilgax lograra lo que quería. Pero ahora no tenía clara ninguna solución que lograra evitarlo.

—Esta vez al parecer la suerte no está de tu lado —Vilgax sin desaprovechar la gran oportunidad que el Omnitrix le había brindado, se acercó rápidamente hacía mí, sin darme tiempo para poder hacer algún movimiento.

Ese ataque había sido demasiado rápido, no podría evadirlo. Ya que me agarró intencionalmente del cuello, evitando de mi parte, que tratara de hacer algo para poder escapar.

—Ahora no tienes a nadie que pueda ayudarte. —Vilgax sin decir nada más, me aventó hacia los escombros. Provocando que inevitablemente golpeara contra una de las muchas rocas que se habían visto esparcidas durante la batalla.

—¡Ahh! —me encogí de inmediato, tratando de apaciguar el dolor por el reciente golpe.

—Creo que ya no habrá inconvenientes al quitarte el Omnitrix. — Vilgax me levantó del suelo, agarrándome firmemente del brazo.

—¡Suéltame! —grité, mientras forcejeaba nerviosamente, tratando de zafarme de sus manos.

—Aunque trates de escapar, no tienes a nadie que te ayude. —Vilgax levantó su mano, preparado para arrancarme el Omnitrix por la fuerza. Al parecer no quería perder más tiempo.

Se había visto obligado a utilizar otra manera de quitarme el reloj a causa de una posible intervención del abuelo, como había sucedido la vez anterior, en la que él y Kevin se habían visto atrapados dentro del proyector.

Vilgax sabía que eso podía suceder, por esa razón debía darse prisa y utilizar otro método.

—¡No lo hagas! -dije mientras seguía forcejeando. Tenía que alejarme de algún modo de él.

—Aunque lo intentes desesperadamente, esta vez no voy a dejarte escapar. Si no hubiera sido por ti, desde hace mucho tiempo tendría el Omnitrix en mis manos —Vilgax acercó su mano al Omnitrix, mientras con uno de sus dedos tocaba levemente el símbolo

—Si tú y tu abuelo no hubieran interferido, hoy el Universo estaría a mis pies —Vilgax apartó su brazo bruscamente, levantándolo rápidamente para quitar el reloj de un solo, pero efectivo ataque. El cuál, podía al fin hacer que el Omnitrix le perteneciera. Cerré los ojos inmediatamente.

Aunque tratara de hacer algo, de ninguna manera lograría hacer algo para evitar tal golpe Estaba acabado...

—¡Detente! — una voz femenina resonó a nuestro alrededor, tomándonos por sorpresa. Vilgax suspendió el ataque, volteando de inmediato, tratando de ver quién había sido el que había interrumpido.

—¡¿Qué sucede...?! —Vilgax no logró decir nada más, antes de ser cegado por una intensa luz que se posó justamente sobre nosotros. Cerré mis ojos por el intenso resplandor de ese extraño ser, el cual había hecho que Vilgax me soltara, dejándome caer justo sobre los escombros.

—¡¿Pero...qué?! — fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar de Vilgax. Lo siguiente que podía percibirse era un gran silencio, que permanecía acompañado por esa luz, que al parecer por cada segundo que pasaba, aumentaba cada vez más de intensidad.

—¿Qué es esto? —Me puse de pie lentamente, mientras trataba de cubrir mis ojos con el antebrazo. Ahora que Vilgax ya no me apresaba, me dispuse a caminar a ciegas por ese resplandor. Debía aprovechar ese instante para irme. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera.

—¡Espera... !—se volvió a escuchar esa voz. Se escuchaba demasiado cerca, como si estuviera a unos cuantos pasos de mí. El sonido de pasos acercarse lentamente, no hacía más que indicarme que eso iba tras de mí. Fuera lo que fuese, no tenía intenciones de quedarme para averiguarlo.

—Tengo que salir...—Di unos cuantos pasos, tratando de salir lo más pronto de ese lugar, a pesar de que estaba desorientado por toda esa luz, que no permitía ver ni siquiera donde pisaba. —Tranquilo —sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro.

—¿Qué...? —mi pregunta se vio frustrada porque la luz empezó a volverse aún más intensa. Tanto que tuve que cubrirme la mayor parte del rostro, tratando de evitar que lastimara mis ojos.

—Tranquilízate, no te haré daño. — se escuchó de nuevo, mientras sentía como unos brazos me abrazaron por la espalda, mientras lentamente sentía que me jalaba hacía algún lugar. Al cual, ni siquiera estaba seguro que pudiera escapar.

—¡SUÉLTAME! —forcejeé hasta lograr zafarme de esos brazos que me mantenían cautivo. No estaba dispuesto a dejarme arrastras por algo a lo que ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que era. Y lo siguiente en que pensé fue solo en correr.

Correr era lo único que podía hacer. No contaba con el Omnitrix, ni con alguna otra cosa que me sirviera para defenderme en esos momentos. Si no me iba de ahí rápido, no podía asegurar que tuviera alguna otra oportunidad.

—¡YA BASTA, BENJAMÍN! —se escuchó el grito de la mujer, quien sonaba molesta. Esa reacción me llegó por sorpresa, al igual que lo que había dicho, lo cual me había dejado desconcertado.

¿Cómo era que ella sabía mi nombre?

Dejé de correr al instante, mientras trataba de localizar a aquella mujer entre toda esa luz.

—¡Necesito hablar contigo, por favor tranquilízate! — su voz se suavizó, el enojo en sus palabras fue rápidamente barrido.

La luz había disminuido drásticamente, haciendo posible ver con claridad que era lo que me rodeaba. Junto con una silueta resplandeciente que permanecía a mi lado. Podía sentir claramente lo cerca que estábamos, al igual que la extraña sensación de calidez que el cuerpo de aquella mujer emanaba.

Una calidez que parecía conocer muy bien, demasiado familiar.

Eso era extraño.

Al igual que la inesperada aparición de ella, justo en el momento preciso en que me encontraba en peligro.

—De acuerdo. —asentí como respuesta. Mientras me le quedaba mirando fijamente. Satisfecha por mi respuesta, levantó su mano derecha y chasqueó los dedos. Con solo ese movimiento, la luz que nos rodeaba desapareció de inmediato.

Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Miré sorprendido lo que acababa de suceder, sin poder creerlo completamente. Con un solo chasquido de sus dedos, había hecho que todo volviera a ser como lo era antes de la batalla.

—Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo — ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Su cuerpo brillante no reflejaba alguna expresión en su rostro, pero el alivio era evidente en el tono de su voz. Por unos segundos apretó los puños y me miró vacilante, sin saber exactamente como empezar a hablar.

— Debes irte de aquí, lo más rápido posible. Cuando dijo aquellas palabras su cuerpo se tensó y observó el lugar velozmente, como para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca. Poso ambas manos sobre mis hombros, obligándome a mirarla y a ponerle atención.

—Algo terrible sucederá pronto. Tu prima, tu abuelo y tú no están seguros —en advertencia su voz se volvió más seria. — No puedo explicar todo en este momento, pero ruego que consideres lo que voy a decirte.

—Deben ir a la base de plomeros del Monte Rushmore, es el lugar más seguro por el momento — sentí como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Confundido, intenté posar mi mano sobre la suya para calmarla. Pero la voz del abuelo Max se escuchó de repente, muy cerca de nuestra posición.

Al parecer ellos ya habían acabado con los robots de Vilgax.

Y seguramente por la luz que hace unos minutos rodeaba la región se vieron atraídos hacia aquí para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Ella volteó rápidamente hacia donde provenía la voz.

Parecía realmente asustada, como si algo malo sucediera si alguien más la veía.

—¿Qué es lo que...? —no pude terminar la pregunta porque la mujer puso su dedo sobre mis labios, indicándome que guardara silencio. —Ya no tengo tiempo —dijo nerviosa.

—Ben... —dijo, ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre mis hombros— Vendré a buscarte de nuevo esta noche. Por favor, ten en cuenta lo que he dicho. Te lo suplico —dijo mientras se alejaba de mí rápidamente al sentir ya la gran cercanía a la que estaba el abuelo.

— El enemigo con el que acabas de combatir no es el mayor peligro ahora, algo mucho más grande se acerca.

—Por favor, no le menciones a nadie más lo que he dicho o que estuve aquí — dando un último vistazo en dirección de dónde venía el abuelo

— Debo irme, intentaré frenarlo durante un tiempo más para que puedan irse seguros. Desapareciendo lentamente en una luz. Finalizó. -—Soy Verdona, por favor, no olvides mi nombre. — desapareciendo completamente frente a mis ojos, un susurro se escuchó cerca de mi oído

— Nos veremos de nuevo pronto. Estaré velando por ustedes. — Eso fue lo último que pude escuchar, antes de que todo se calmara y que el abuelo llegara finalmente allí.

—Ben, ¿te encuentras bien? —me preguntó preocupado el abuelo, acercándose junto con Gwen para corroborar si lo estaba.

—Si —respondí con dificultad. Estaba confundido por lo que me había dicho la mujer antes de desaparecer: "Soy Verdona, por favor, no olvides mi nombre" "Estaré velando por ustedes." Miles de preguntas iban y venían por mi mente. Debatiéndose para encontrar una respuesta.

—Ben... —escuché mi nombre débilmente. —¿Qué? —preguntaba mientras volteaba a ver a Gwen, quien era la que había hecho la pregunta.

—¿Te sucede algo? Estás más distraído que de costumbre —Gwen me miró fijamente.

Convencida de que algo me pasaba.

—No —negué con la cabeza — No pasa nada. Solo pensaba en la batalla. La miré a los ojos. Tratando de lograr que no hiciera más preguntas, o de lo contrario podría sospechar sobre lo que había sucedido. Y si lo descubría, no estaría en condiciones para responderle.

—Así que es eso —dijo el abuelo mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Sí —respondí lo más natural posible. Tratando de cumplir con la petición de Verdona.

—Muy bien, entonces regresemos al camper. — el abuelo empezó a caminar en dirección de donde lo había estacionado.

Me le quedé mirando extrañado.

¿Cómo fue que no me dijeron nada de la luz que había en la región?

¿Acaso no la habían visto?

¿Eso era obra de Verdona?

Todavía no podía encontrar respuesta a esas preguntas.

Todo lo que había pasado ese día había resultado bastante desconcertante.

¿Por qué me buscó para advertirme?

¿Por qué no fue con el abuelo?

Me pregunté mientras caminaba con pasos lentos hacía la puerta del camper. No tenía idea de por qué me buscaba, solo sabía que Verdona había logrado encontrarme. Y como fue así, seguramente iba a cumplir con lo dicho e iba a buscarme esta noche para comentarme de eso "tan importante" que quería decirme.

Di un largo suspiro. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar. Esperar a que anocheciera, para poder así, resolver las miles de preguntas que me agobiaban ahora. Y hacer desaparecer esa incertidumbre, que no hacía más que molestarme.

¿Quién era realmente Verdona?

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Con esas preguntas, estaba dispuesto a seguir el viaje, mientras esperaba su venida. No sabía qué era lo que podía pasar después de hablar con ella y no tenía idea qué era lo que me iba a decir Verdona, pero estaba seguro de que tenía mucho que ver conmigo, o jamás me hubiera buscado.

Subí al camper y me dirigí a los asientos de este, mientras fijaba mi vista a través de la ventana.

Debía esperar.

Esperar a que lo inevitable... Sucediera.


	2. Pesadilla

—¿Qué es este lugar? — miré rápidamente hacía todas direcciones, sin entender nada sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Todo a mí alrededor estaba en penumbras.

Mis ojos ardían por el intenso olor acre que rondaba en el ambiente. Una espesa neblina  
cubría por completo el suelo bajo mis pies, como si quisiera evitar que pudiera ver por dónde caminaba.

No sabía si caería en un profundo abismo si daba un paso hacia delante, ni estaba seguro de que estaría a salvo si me quedaba en un solo lugar. Cualquier cosa podría salir de debajo de esa neblina y atacarme en cualquier momento.

La brisa helada recorría el lugar con extrema rapidez. Parecía venir de todos lados y a la vez de ninguno. No podía decir con exactitud de donde era que provenía. Solo sabía que había entrado y nada más.

  
—¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? —envolví mis brazos en mi cuerpo, tratando de frenar los profundos temblores que me producía sentir aquel viento frío, de manera constante desde mi llegada.

  
Sabía que el frío, por más que me cubriera, no iba a cesar. Al igual que aquella apariencia lúgubre y sin vida de todo el lugar.

  
Lo menos que podía hacer era quedarme ahí, quieto en solo lugar. No parecía haber ninguna salida. Aventurarme despreocupadamente hacía lo profundo de todo, sería exponerme a una gran cantidad de riesgos.

  
Pero, me negaba a permanecer ahí y esperar a que el algo viniera y me atacara.

  
Aunque conocía que estaría en peligro si daba un paso en falso, estaba decidido en ir  
avanzando. No deseaba quedarme ahí ni un minuto más.

  
Debía de haber alguna manera de salir sin ningún rasguño.

  
Debía salir antes de que todo se tornara de cierta manera difícil de manejar.

  
Aunque...

  
En las condiciones en las que me encontraba no podría hacer absolutamente nada para poder escapar. El Omnitrix, con lo único que contaba en tal situación, permanecía estático y sin hacer cambio alguno por más que tratara de activarlo.

  
Aunque girara y tratara de activar el dial del Omnitrix, este seguía sin mostrar algún resultado.

  
No se encontraba en modo de recarga ni en ningún otro modo, solo permanecía de la misma forma como si nunca hubiese sido activado.

  
¿Qué es lo que le pasa al reloj?  
  


Di un paso hacia atrás, mientras empezaba a darle ligeros golpes al dial del reloj.

Aunque no fueran demasiado fuertes, esperaba que el Omnitrix por lo menos reaccionara o que accidentalmente activara alguna otra función.

  
Pero no era así. El Omnitrix seguía de la misma manera, sin mostrar algún resultado.

  
—Esto no está bien— suspiré pesadamente.

  
El Omnitrix era lo único que tenía para defenderme. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a protegerme si algo atacaba?

  
Sin el reloj estaba prácticamente indefenso.

  
Tenía presente que ahora que no podía contar con el Omnitrix, debía estar alerta en todo  
momento. No me debía descuidar ni tan siquiera un segundo, a menos que quisiera ser un blanco fácil para lo que probablemente, estaba acechando desde lo más profundo de este lugar.

  
En un lugar tan hostil como este cualquier cosa se podría esperar.

  
A pesar de que podía escuchar, ver, y sobre todo sentir todo a mi alrededor... Todo eso me producía una extraña sensación, que hasta para mí, era desconcertante.

  
Era como si.....

  
¿Sintiera que este lugar no era real?

  
¿Es acaso una pesadilla?

  
—No...Debo estar volviéndome loco — moví frenéticamente mi cabeza, tratando de hacer desaparecer esa idea de mi mente.

  
Todas esas conclusiones eran absurdas.

  
Esto no podía ser un sueño, todo era demasiado real como para serlo.

  
Pero....

  
¿Entonces como explicaba que había llegado ahí?

  
¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que esto era real o era solo una pesadilla?

  
Más dudas empezaron a surgir. Envolviéndome en una situación aún más confusa.

  
Haciéndome pensar más a fondo sobre lo que había sucedido antes de que todo empezara.

  
Todo había sucedido tan de repente que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para reaccionar.  
Y ...La pregunta que debí haber resuelto desde un principio había estado presente todo el tiempo:

  
¿Cómo era que había llegado ahí si lo último que recordaba era haber caído inconsciente?

  
Después de pensarlo durante un par de minutos, recordé lo que había sucedido antes de llegar a ese lugar.

* * *

  
**-Minutos antes-**

Desde que habíamos entrado al camper Gwen no había dejado de observarme con demasiado interés. Durante largo rato había tratado de evadir su mirada, que no hacía más que incomodarme por el simple hecho de sentirme observado.

No podía hacer algún movimiento que no fuera observado por ella.

Cualquier cosa que hiciera era cuidadosamente observada y eso me comenzaba a molestar. Tratando de escapar por lo menos durante un segundo de esa intensa mirada, sin dar algún miramiento a Gwen me fui a sentar inmediatamente en el pequeño sillón rojo que se situaba cerca de la ventanilla del camper.

Realmente era molesto ser observado, especialmente por Gwen. Pocas veces había sido  
observado por ella con tanto interés. Rara vez lo hacía. Por esa razón, sabía que ella estaba dispuesta a observarme durante todo el recorrido hacía la siguiente ciudad, con tal encontrar lo que buscaba.

El suave sonido de pasos a mis espaldas, me hizo voltear ligeramente.

  
Podía ver cómo era que Gwen abandonaba su postura de observadora, y empezaba a dirigirse con pasos firmes hacía mí. Sin tardar mucho tiempo, Gwen se sentó en el otro sillón, que estaba justo enfrente de donde yo estaba.

Levantó la mirada rápidamente, acaparando mi atención durante un breve momento.  
Di un largo suspiro. Al parecer Gwen no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

—Será mejor que me digas que fue lo que ha sucedido en la batalla — la mirada de Gwen se tornó seria de un momento a otro, dándome a entender que ella estaba más que decidida a obtener respuestas de una u otra forma.

—Antes de que saliéramos de la zona de la batalla, les dije a ti y al abuelo que Vilgax se había retirado de la batalla. ¿Qué más quieres saber? —miré notablemente molesto a Gwen. Ya había aclarado esa parte y me molestaba que volviera a preguntar nuevamente.  
Hice una mueca de fastidio.

¿Realmente creía que haciendo eso iba a sacar algo de información?

—Ya te dije que quiero la verdad. ¿En serio crees que iba a creer eso?

Ambos conocemos muy bien que Vilgax no haría algo como eso. — Gwen se cruzó de brazos, mientras hacía un pequeño mohín.

—Uhh...—levanté la vista hacía Gwen, durante unos cuantos segundos. Aunque volví  
rápidamente mi mirada a otro lugar al darme cuenta del profundo enfado con el que me  
miraba....

—¿Crees que yo no estoy confundido con lo que pasó?..— viré hacía afuera de la ventana.  
Volviendo a mostrar mi gesto de molestia.

—Hace poco estaba peleando con Vilgax y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció al igual que todos sus seguidores... — respondí rápidamente.  
  


—¡Pero eso es imposible! — agregó Gwen molesta, al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba.

—A menos que Hex se encontrara en la batalla, lo cual, lo dudo, es imposible que Vilgax haya hecho algo como eso...—aseguró, muy segura de lo que decía.

—A sido demasiado extraño, eso lo sé —añadí, cansado de esa tonta pelea.

—Al igual que tú, estoy confundido por lo sucedido —estaba fastidiado por la gran tensión que había en el ambiente.

—Pero esa no es excusa para iniciar una discusión por lo que pasó o no realmente— cerré los ojos ligeramente. Ya me empezaba a doler la cabeza por tener que lidiar con más problemas, aparte de los que ya tenía.

—Ben...- Gwen trató de seguir con el asunto, pero con un gesto con la mano, me pedí que  
parara.

—Para por un momento Gwen— me levanté del sillón sin más, dirigiendo me hacía un  
recipiente de agua para servirme un poco y dar un gran trago.

—Ben...el abuelo también está preocupado por lo que pasó en la batalla. Pronto, él también te preguntará para saber lo que sucedió. —aclaró.

—Lo sé...— Abrí una de las puertas de la alacena, tratando de concentrarme en escuchar a Gwen y al mismo tiempo buscando entre todo lo que estaba dentro de la alacena.

  
—¿Ben?...— escuché la voz de Gwen a mis espaldas. Iba a voltear inmediatamente, pero el dolor de cabeza era mucho más fuerte que antes, haciéndome virar lentamente para no  
empeorarlo aún más.

—¿Qué sucede? —finalmente pregunté.

—¿Qué es lo que estás buscando ahí dentro? — Gwen señaló hacía la alacena, con un gesto de desagrado.

Al mirar con más atención vi la mayor parte de los "alimentos" y brebajes que preparaba el abuelo. El aspecto tampoco era muy agradable como para parecer comida. La reacción de Gwen al ver todo eso era de esperarse.

—Estoy buscando medicina...Con todo esto, ya me está empezando a doler la cabeza. —  
aparté todos los frascos que estaban dentro de la alacena. No presté mucha atención en el  
contenido de estos, prefería no saber que era. Solo quería enfocarme en encontrar la medicina que tanto necesitaba.

Me dolía bastante la cabeza. Realmente necesitaba la medicina.  
Gwen se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba.  
Empecé a mover rápidamente las cosas de su lugar, apresurado en encontrar ese dichoso  
medicamento.

El dolor, al que hace unos cuantos minutos no había prestado atención, empezaba a aumentar de manera repentina, lo cual estaba empezando a preocuparme.

—Ben—Gwen se acercó a mí, mientras con cuidado ponía su mano sobre mi frente. Al parecer había dejado de lado la insistencia para seguir preguntando.

—Es solo un dolor de cabeza, no tienes que preocuparte -—dije mientras volteaba a verla,  
tratando de convencerla de que no sucedía nada malo.Pero…

De repente, ella palideció considerablemente.

—¡Estas hirviendo en fiebre, Ben! —la cara de preocupación que Gwen mostraba se agravó aún más.

—¿Qué?— la miré sorprendido.

—¡¿Si te sentías mal porque no lo dijiste antes?! —Gwen se apresuró a tomar un paño que estaba sobre la mesa y lo humedeció en el fregadero.  
  
—Pero era solo un dolor de cabeza — traté de retroceder rápidamente, lo que hizo al agitarme de esa manera perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas en el suelo.

—¡ABUELO! — Gwen gritó nerviosamente.  
El dolor se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que hace unos minutos. Su intensidad aumentaba segundo a segundo, haciéndolo a tal punto, insoportable.

—¿Q...Que? — traté de ponerme de pie, tratando de alcanzar la mesa.  
Pude sentir claramente la fuerza del camper al frenar frenéticamente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas sobre el piso del camper.  
Levante la vista ligeramente.

Un gesto de preocupación se dibujó rápidamente en el rostro de Gwen, la cual, pude ver  
claramente a pesar de que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de aminorar ese terrible dolor.

Los pasos apresurados del abuelo Máx no se hicieron esperar, y en un segundo pude sentir su mano en mi espalda, tratando de ayudar a ponerme de pie para poder ver que era lo que me sucedía.

Lo siguiente de lo que pude darme cuenta, es que dolor de repente desaparecía y mi vista se empezó a nublar. Volteé a ver al abuelo, mientras trataba de abrir la boca para preguntar qué era lo que me estaba pasando. A juzgar por la sensación de debilidad que empezaba a sentir, pronto podría perder el conocimiento.

Y no quería que eso sucediera...

Traté de ponerme de pie por mi mismo, pero mis fuerzas ahora se habían vuelto casi nulas,  
haciendo que todos mis esfuerzos fueran en vano.  
Mis fuerzas desaparecían a una velocidad acelerada, como si algo estuviera drenando mi  
energía.

En un último esfuerzo por mantenerme consciente. Me agarré de la mano del abuelo que  
mantenía firmemente. Me agarró del brazo y me ayudó a levantarme.  
Pero...

Todo de repente se volvió completamente negro. Las voces preocupadas de Gwen y el abuelo se fueron apagando, produciendo un silencio abrumador que no hacía más que acompañar a esa oscuridad.

Todo...

Se había apagado en tan solo un segundo...

La debilidad finalmente me había vencido...

Desperté en este lugar poco después.

Y después de eso, no puedo recordar nada más. Mi mirada se posó en el Omnitrix por solo un momento. ¿Acaso el Omnitrix tenía algo que ver con ese lugar? -me pregunté, volviendo a mirar a mialrededor.

O tal vez...

¿Verdona fue la causante de todo esto?

Esa última conclusión era la más acercada.

—Debe ser ella. Tiene que ser — levanté mi vista ligeramente, ignorando por un momento lo que me rodeaba. Con sus comportamientos, con sus reacciones, con todo lo que había pasado...ya ni sabía en quien creer o no.

Solo había contrariedades y más dudas rondando en mi cabeza, impidiendo dar una respuesta sólida a lo que sucedía.

Todo era demasiado confuso como para pensar claramente...

ZZZAAAAHHHGG!

Un sonido repentino, terminó con el profundo silencio que se había mantenido constante  
durante mi tiempo allí. Miré rápidamente a mi alrededor, exaltado por aquel sonido. Me abía sacado de mis pensamientos tan de repente, que provocó que brincara de susto.

Pronto sentí que todo el aire a mi alrededor se volvía pesado.  
La neblina empezó a reunirse a mi alrededor, cortando lentamente el poco aire que se colaba con dificultad en el lugar. Provocándome con la falta de aire una sensación de asfixia.  
—¿Q...? — recargué mis manos sobre el suelo húmedo.  
Abrí la boca tratando de respirar la mayor cantidad de aire posible, pero era imposible, la  
presión en el aire era demasiado fuerte, volviéndolo una carga para mis pulmones.  
  


Empecé a dar grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando luchar con la terrible sensación de falta de aire.

—Vaya...vaya. Estas metido en un gran aprieto. — una voz se logró escuchar, rompiendo  
completamente el silencio que había reinado en todo el lugar.

—¿Eh..?—volteé a ver de reojo a mis espaldas. Desconcertado por aquella inesperada voz, que jamás me hubiera esperado escuchar en un momento como ese.  
Una silueta apareció desde lo más profundo de toda aquella neblina, que tapizaba el aire, el cual, parecía ser el causante de que todo el aire se hubiera vuelto demasiado denso como para poder respirar con toda libertad.

—¿Quién eres? — logré hablar, pero con cierta dificultad. Después de la llegada de esa  
persona la densidad del aire había disminuido considerablemente. No podía evitar sentirme sorprendido por lo sucedido.

Generalmente, me hubiera sentido aliviado de saber que no era el único ahí. Que había  
alguien más aparte de mí.

Pero...

Justo ahora, me sentía incómodo al saber de la existencia de ese "alguien" . La inesperada  
interferencia de esa "persona", no hacía más que convencerme de que algo andaba mal, ya que en el tiempo que había permanecido en ese tétrico lugar, no había nadie a parte de mí, hasta hace unos segundos.

—¿Me tienes miedo? - la silueta empezó a tornarse más clara, revelando a un chico de al  
parecer mí misma edad. Llevaba puesta una gran capucha de color negro, que le quedaba  
bastante grande, cubría gran parte de su cara y la mayor parte de la capucha estaba siendo  
arrastrada en el suelo.

—¿Acaso es para poco? ¿Cómo voy a confiar en alguien que acabo de conocer? -—Me puse de pie sin vacilar, quedando frente a frente con aquel chico.

—¿A sí...? — el chico comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia mí. Sus pies descalzos tocaban directamente la superficie lodosa del suelo, pero permanecía como si nada.

—Si ese es el caso. ¿Entonces por qué confiaste ciegamente en aquella anciana? ¿Que no la acabas de conocer también? —el chico se acercó a una distancia demasiado cercana a mí, que me había quedado paralizado al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

—¿Cómo es que...? —no terminé de hablar. El chico estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que  
cuando el extendió su mano para agarrarme el hombro, pude sentir inmediatamente lo frío de su cuerpo, provocándome un tremendo escalofrío.

—No es necesario que te lo diga. Pronto sabrás que es lo que está sucediendo. Así que no  
seas impaciente. — el chico finalmente poso su mano en mi hombro, mientras hablaba de  
manera despreocupada.

—¿Cómo es que sabes de mí? — aparté violentamente la mano de aquel chico y retrocedí  
rápidamente.

—¿Que no te había dicho que no fueras tan impaciente?

—No tienes lo necesario como para  
hacer que me interese en decírtelo. Te falta demasiado para que llegues a tener lo que busco. — sin previo aviso, el chico corrió hacia mí y me agarró fuertemente del cuello. Mientras lentamente se acercaba para susurrarme al oído.

—Pero...— hizo una pausa. —Puede que esta vez haga una excepción. No puedo negar que esta es una situación bastante prometedora. Quizá sea más fácil obtener lo que busco, sinceramente no lo sé — me soltó bruscamente, dejándome caer de espaldas en el suelo.

—¿Lo...Lo que necesitas? — miré confundido al chico, que de un momento a otro, mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pareciendo firme en sus palabras.

—Si... ¿Por qué otra razón vendría a este aburrido planeta si no fuera por que busco algo? — la sonrisa del chico se fue ampliando aún más, dejando ver una sonrisa llena de avaricia.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás buscando, pero, aunque tuviera conocimiento de lo que es, ni en un millón de años te lo diría — me puse de pie de manera inmediata. Hablando con firmeza.

—¿Estás tan seguro de eso? — levantó una de sus manos lo más alto que su hombro se lo permitía.

—¿Crees que con eso voy a ayudarte? — dije de manera retadora. Sin haber puesto atención en la macabra sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios.

—Ben... Ben... Ben - movió la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria.

—No deberías juzgar el libro por la portada. Y mucho menos, bajar la guardia como lo acabas de hacer — bajó rápidamente la mano. Con ese simple movimientos de su mano, el piso se tornó a una superficie viscosa, de la que salieron rápidamente una especie de tentáculos que se aferraron con fuerza a mis muñecas y mis tobillos. Me jalaron inmediatamente, haciendo que cayera de espaldas y quedara aferrado al piso.

—¿Pero que...? — mire impresionado la increíble velocidad con la que se acercó el chico,  
quedando en tan solo un segundo, a mi lado derecho. Sujetándome con fuerza de mi brazo  
izquierdo, mientras que con indiferencia empezaba a jalar el Omnitrix, tratando de quitarlo.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! —le grité alarmado por lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que podía pasar algo malo si seguía. Podría provocar algún efecto alterno en el Omnitrix. Tanto como podría estropearlo, como podía provocar nuevamente que se activara el modo de auto destrucción.

—Esta cosa no hace más que estorbar. Si no fuera por esto, no tendría ningún problema ensacar todo tu poder. — el chico seguía tratando de zafar el Omnitrix , sin obtener ningún  
resultado.

—¿Mi poder? — miré confundido al chico. No sabía a qué se refería con mi poder. A parte del Omnitrix, no tenía ninguna habilidad especial que me fuera útil. Sin el Omnitrix no era más que un simple humano.

—¿Acaso todavía no te lo ha dicho Verdona ? — de repente cambio toda su atención en mí. Parecía bastante sorprendido por mi pregunta.

—No sé a qué te refieres...— miré atemorizado aquellos ojos rojos que se escondían debajo de la capucha.

Esa mirada...

Aquella sonrisa...

Eran algo que no había visto en ninguna de mis batallas anteriores. Transmitan una sensación de miedo indescriptible, como si con tan solo ver ese profundo color carmesí, todos mis temores quedaran expuestos con la simple mirada de aquel ser.

Porque un humano no podríahacer algo como lo que acababa de suceder.

—Te equivocas, Benjamín. Sabes más de lo que tu piensas. Todo está escondido en lo más recóndito de tu mente... —con un último movimiento, el reloj empezó a sacar  
chispas...acompañado con un sonido ensordecedor que rompía por completo el silencio.

Traté de ver con el rabillo del ojo, lo que le había sucedido al Omnitrix. Ese sonido no me decía nada bueno.

—Esto ya no va a interrumpir — sin perder tiempo, el chico se abalanzó de un simple  
movimiento, enterrando completamente su mano en mi pecho.  
Me incliné hacia delante al sentir mi pecho ser atravesado.  
En tan solo un segundo, pude sentir el dolor recorrer con velocidad mi cuerpo, paralizando  
cada uno de los movimientos. La sensación de ser desgarrado desde dentro, era una pesadilla.

Un suplicio que me era imposible de parar por más que intentara.  
Una corriente eléctrica recorrido todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me tensara al instante por  
aquella terrible sensación. El calor empezó a aumentar, al igual que el profundo dolor en mi pecho.

—¡DETENTE! —aferré mis manos en el brazo del chico con fuerza.  
Empecé a jalarlo con toda la fuerza que tenía, tratando de hacer que retirara su mano de  
alguna manera.

—Eres bastante insistente, Benjamín. —el chico mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras sin consideración enterraba más su mano en mi pecho.  
Varias lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, mostrando todo el dolor que hasta ese  
momento había soportado.

—Ya casi está — el chico amplió su sonrisa, bastante satisfecho.

¿Acaso solo quería atormentarme?

Retire por completo mi mano, dejándola caer sobre el suelo, mientras cerraba los ojos con  
fuerza al sentirme débil por el exagerado aumento de temperatura.

—¡No debes rendirte Ben! — pasando sin dificultad mis sentidos nublados, una voz que me llamaba con preocupación.

Abrí ligeramente los ojos, para poder observar quien me llamaba.

—¿¡Cómo lograste entrar!? — el chico retiró su mano de mi pecho. Una pequeña esfera de luz se encontraba entre sus dedos. Retrocedió rápidamente para evitar ser alcanzado por una intensa luz rosada.

—¿V…Verdona? — puse mis manos sobre el suelo tratando de lograr ponerme de pie. El dolor seguía presente, al igual que aquella horrible sensación de haber sido atravesado.

—Ben...—sentí las manos de Verdona agarrarme cuidadosamente de los hombros, mientras que, con los zarcillos rosados de su cabello, me agarraba del pecho, tratando me de brindar un  
poco de fuerzas para lograr ponerme de pie.

—¿Cómo fue que has llegado aquí? — la miré, notablemente confundido. No había ninguna entrada ni ninguna salida del lugar que le sirviera para poder llegar hasta mí.

—Siempre tienes que meterte en lo que no te incumbe. Ya empiezas a colmarme la paciencia con tanta insistencia, Verdona. — el chico mostró una sonrisa fingida.

Recibiendo por parte deVerdona una mirada severa como respuesta.

—Al parecer no he llegado a tiempo— Verdona volteo a verme. Su semblante cambió  
repentinamente, mostrando una mirada preocupada.

—¡Así es Verdona! ¡Nuevamente llegaste tarde, como lo hiciste hace 9 años! ¿No te parece que se te está volviendo un hábito?... —el chico dijo de forma burlona, al mismo iempo que abría su mano derecha, dejando ver la pequeña esfera de luz, la cual no dejaba de brillar con intensidad.

—¿Eso estaba dentro de mí? — pasé varias veces mi mano en mi pecho, en busca de la herida que debió de haber quedado después de que el chico me atravesara.  
Pero...sorprendentemente no había ninguna. Permanecía como si nunca hubiera pasado...

—¡Así es, Ben! La pequeña esfera que vez no es más que un fragmento de maná, la fuente de energía vital de todo ser vivo. Y es poderosa fuente de energía de los anoditas. La especie a la pertenece Verdona— el chico cerró su puño, tapando cualquier rayo de luz que emanaba la esfera.

—¿Los anoditas? — me quedé inmóvil al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

—¿Estás sorprendido? —el chico comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Verdona al ver que se acercaría, me agarró inmediatamente del brazo, jalándome hacía atrás de ella de forma  
protectora.

— Verdona... ¿Vas a seguirle ocultando la verdad de su origen? —aceleró ligeramente el paso, prestando toda su atención a Verdona, que se notaba nerviosa e indecisa por aquellas  
palabras.

—¿A qué se refieren? — viré hacía Verdona en busca de una respuesta.  
Verdona parecía no saber que decir. Se mordió el labio inferior, evadiendo mi mirada.

—Parece que no piensas decírselo aquí ¿Tienes miedo de que pierda el control al saberlo? —dijo sin ningún cuidado.

No recibió respuesta.

—Vaya.... - dio un largo suspiro. Verdona no estaba cooperando.

—Está bien...Tu ganas Verdona. — finalizó, dejándome confundido por esa respuesta.

—La verdad no será dicha aquí. Podrás decirle absolutamente todo cuando salga de esta  
dimensión, pero tienes un límite tiempo. — la silueta del chico empezó a desaparecer.

—¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó Verdona, mientras observaba como también esos  
profundos ojos rojos desaparecían.

—No sería divertido enfrentarse al chico si ni siquiera sabe con qué está tratando. Ahora que he abierto su flujo de maná, probablemente empiece a recordar. Y para cuando eso pase, varios de mis amigos estarán listos para devorarlo... — lo último que se escucho fue esa tremenda carcajada, antes de quedar en un silencio absoluto.

Y que todo a mi alrededor se desintegrara


	3. Dudas

Las bases de plomeros de toda la Tierra se habían vuelto un completo caos tras el toque de alarma intergaláctica.

No hacía ni más de una hora que la alarma se extendió hasta la Tierra, alarmando acerca de una próxima oleada de enemigos que se dirigían al planeta.

La situación estaba en un punto difícil de manejar. Ya que la sospecha de un traidor dentro de la organización, empeoraba en gran medida las posibilidades de atacar sin ser descubiertos.

Justo en esos momentos no había tiempo para siquiera buscar a un responsable de lo sucedido.

A partir desde ese punto, no podían bajar la guardia ni un segundo. La única manera en la que podrían asegurar que no se infiltrara información hacía el enemigo era tomar las riendas de la situación con solo unos pocos plomeros y los altos mandos.

Si la sospecha era acertada, no podían permitirse que todos los planes para derrotar al enemigo se vinieran abajo.

No podían permitirse ese lujo a esas alturas.

El enemigo había logrado colarse entre la seguridad de los planetas vecinos a la región de Xenón. En solo un par de horas, había logrado desolar a los planetas que había invadido sin misericordia.

Los habitantes de esos planetas, estaban completamente incomunicados con el exterior. Ni siquiera con la tecnología más sofisticada con la que contaban las distintas bases de los plomeros era suficiente para establecer contacto con esa región.

Todos temían que la situación empeorara.

Años atrás habían experimentado una tragedia sin precedentes, la cual aún estaba presente en las mentes de los que fueron testigos de esa desgracia:

Varios planetas fueron aniquilados en cuestión de unos minutos por hordas inmensas de bestias. Ese caos había sido la razón por la cual todas las organizaciones del Universo se unieron por primera vez, generando una alianza permanente para luchar contra el enemigo colosal. Si el enemigo, con los años que estuvo preso se había vuelto más poderoso, el Universo entero estaba en peligro por una inminente guerra intergaláctica.

A vista de que la situación podría tornarse incontrolable en cualquier momento, los respectivos generales, comandantes y la embajadora del planeta se vieron forzados a realizar una reunión, tratando de alguna manera frenar el problema.

* * *

**-Base de plomeros de Washington-**

Todos los comandantes de las bases de plomeros principales de cada continente estaban reunidos en la gran sala de reuniones de la Base de Washington. Estaban sentados a lo largo de una gran mesa rectangular. Blanca y gruesa, destinada solo a servir en reuniones como esa.

En uno de los extremos, se encontraba sentada la embajadora de la Tierra. Al ser el alto cargo de todas las bases, ella vestía con ropas finas: llevaba puesta una gran capa blanca, bordada con el símbolo asignado al planeta, y cubría parte de su rostro con una máscara plateada, al igual que la ligera armadura que portaba debajo de la capa.

Los comandantes, a diferencia de la embajadora, portaban un traje parecido a un traje de gala militar de color blanco, los cuales tenían una pequeña placa en la que indicaba su continente de procedencia.

Todos los presentes permanecían en silencio. No había razón para decir cosas innecesarias cuando la situación ameritaba estricto cuidado.

La tensión en el ambiente permaneció de esa misma forma, hasta que la representante máxima de la Tierra rompió el silencio:

—No tenemos oportunidad alguna con el enemigo.— los rasgos faciales de la embajadora de la Tierra se tornaron terriblemente serios.

A pesar de la máscara plateada y la gruesa capucha blanca que le cubría parte del rostro, todos los presentes estaban al tanto de ese gesto de preocupación de su superior.

Su voz, que hace unos minutos era suave y temblorosa, cambio drásticamente, volviéndose cortante y rígida.

— Joven embajadora...— habló seriamente el comandante de la base europea — La situación no está a nuestro favor. Pero la esperanza todavía no ésta perdida. Debe de haber una manera de hacer que el enemigo retroceda lo suficiente para poder atacarle.

— No seas iluso— agregó el embajador de la base asiática, con un tono gélido. — Aunque hubiera alguna manera de pararlo sería imposible derrotarlo. El enemigo es mucho más fuerte que hace unos años. Si atacamos sin un plan en mente, nuestras tropas irían directamente hacía la muerte.

—¿Pero entonces que propones que debemos hacer? — Preguntó el comandante de la base Europea levantando la voz.—¿Acaso crees que quedándonos aquí con los brazos cruzados se resolverá todo este conflicto?

—El tiempo se nos viene encima. Es cuestión de tiempo para que el enemigo este sobre nosotros. —

— Sé que el tiempo no es suficiente. Pero si actuamos sin antes pensar en una estrategia, podría repetirse la tragedia de hace diez años. — El comandante asiático posó su mirada sobre el joven comandante, mientras en su rostro se mostraba una seriedad indescriptible. Él no tenía tiempo para bromear, ni mucho menos de mentir en una situación como esa.

—¡Pero....! — el joven comandante fue interrumpido por el comandante de la base norteamericana.

— En estos momentos, atacarlo sería un suicidio. Durante todos estos años el enemigo a estado aumentando su poder sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Tomando en cuenta eso, debemos de empezar a convencernos de que la situación es más grave que hace diez años —el más viejo de los comandantes frunció el ceño, fijando la mirada en el más joven. — Por ahora, nuestra tecnología no es lo suficientemente poderosa para siquiera destruir a sus subordinados. Si queremos tan siquiera tener una oportunidad antes de que una guerra intergaláctica comience, debemos enfocarnos no solo en debilitar lo más que sea posible al enemigo, sino, también en esforzarnos en ponerle trabas en su camino.

—Perdona por ser atrevido, Ernest. — interrumpió el comandante de la base Asiática, mientras analizaba lo que estaba planteando el otro comandante — Pero tengo que dejar en claro que lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido.

— En estos momentos nos es imposible siquiera prevalecer frente a este enemigo. Si no podemos por lo menos durar unos cuantos minutos en batalla con él......¿Cómo pretendes que podremos ponerle obstáculos?

—El comandante Daniel tiene razón. — David, el comandante más joven, asintió ante lo dicho — Nos sería completamente imposible interponernos en su camino a estas alturas.

— Quizá sea imposible que nuestras tropas puedan pararlo. Pero aún hay alguien que podría hacerle frente. — Ernest se levantó de su asiento, manteniendo su mirada fija en la embajadora. La joven se quedó estupefacta en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

En esos momentos, Ernest mostraba una seria mirada. Fría e inmutable; la cual de tan solo verla, a cualquiera le produciría un escalofrío.

La embajadora se puso de pie rápidamente, ignorando las miradas llenas de confusión de los otros cuatro comandantes. Ella solo estaba consciente en lo que la mirada de Ernest había dado a entender.

Tragó saliva, mientras bajaba la mirada, al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer.

— ¿Piensas utilizar al nieto de Max Tennyson? — la embajadora preguntó, aun sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

Los otros comandantes, inmediatamente voltearon a ver al comandante Norteamericano, tras haber escuchado esas últimas palabras.

Ernest no hizo más que asentir como respuesta a la pregunta de su superior. Al ver eso, el comandante Europeo frunció el ceño, estaba en desacuerdo de lo que el otro comandante trataba de hacer.

— ¿Realmente piensas que lograremos algo haciendo eso? —preguntó preocupado. Hacer eso podría empeorar la situación.

—Sé que es arriesgado, pero es la única manera en la que podemos pararlo — Ernest cerró los ojos por un momento. Él tampoco estaba satisfecho de lo que iba a hacer. Pero lamentablemente era lo único que podía hacer.

— Cada uno de nosotros sabemos lo que sucedió con él y ....— hizo una pausa. — Ya saben a quienes me refiero.

Todos asintieron, bajando la mirada.

—Aunque sigamos tratando de alejarlo del enemigo y de su pasado, esto pronto se nos saldrá de las manos ahora que este ha escapado.

— Sé que es muy peligroso involucrarlo en esta situación. Especialmente ahora. Pero considero conveniente que tomemos medidas desde ahora, para prepararlo para la batalla decisiva. — Ernest viró hacia la embajadora, la cual no se veía muy de acuerdo

Al ver la expresión de la embajadora, Ernest sabía que ella no aceptaría involucrarlo, ni mucho menos entrenarlo para luchar.

Si seguían de esa manera, sin decidir algo, no llegarían a ninguna parte.

Debía mostrar alguna prueba, o de lo contrario su superior no iba a acceder.

Ernest levanto su mano derecha, dando un profundo suspiro, mientras apretaba un botón del grueso brazalete que tenía en su muñeca. Al apretarlo se proyectó un holograma sobre este, el cual era una lista de la actividad del enemigo.

— Si no actuamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, todos los esfuerzos que hemos hecho hasta ahora serán en vano. El enemigo ya ha alcanzado su primer objetivo, es solo cuestión de tiempo que actúe nuevamente.

— ¿Su objetivo....? — la voz de la embajadora se quebró. Eso no podía ser posible.

—Así es embajadora — Ernest hizo más grande aquel holograma para que todos los presentes lograran ver a lo que se refería. — Hace un par de horas recibí un informe de una anormalidad en el chico. Gracias al chip que tiene integrado el Omnitrix, el centro de control detecto un error incorregible en el reloj.

—Azmuth hace tiempo nos había advertido que ese error solo podría pasar si el ADN del usuario del reloj se veía alterado o estaba incompleto.

—In...Incompleto...— David tartamudeo— Eso solo puede pasar si la persona tiene herencia alienígena... un híbrido.

—Y no es solo de cualquier alienígena — habló Ernest — Solo existe un solo alienígena en el Universo sin ADN.

Todos los presentes bajaron la mirada.

—Eso significa que..—la embajadora volteo a ver a Ernest.

—La situación es más grave de lo que pensamos.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer? — Preguntó nervioso el comandante de la base asiática — El enemigo se ha adentrado a la Tierra sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Todos estamos en peligro.

—Ya movilice algunas de mis unidades a la región donde se encuentran los Tennyson. Estarán preparados para protegerlos si el enemigo decide atacarlos — Ernest apretó nuevamente el botón del brazalete, quitando el holograma.

—También he enviado a un plomero que es de confianza a interceptar a Benjamín. A estas alturas no se le puede seguir ocultando la verdad al chico ni a los otros nietos de Max. Es más que claro que el enemigo hizo algo para obtener el poder del que quiso apoderarse hace unos años. El chico esta en gran peligro

— ¿Crees poder manejar la situación solo con tus tropas? —la embajadora se puso de pie.

— No puedo asegurarlo, puesto que el enemigo es impredecible. Pero, definitivamente haré lo que sea necesario para evitar que suceda de nuevo la desgracia de hace algunos años.

— El enemigo es demasiado poderoso. Con solo unas cuantas unidades ni siquiera podrán hacerle cosquillas. — el comandante de la base asiática dijo sin rodeos.

— Quizá sea imposible hacerle daño con las armas que tenemos en la base. Pero, creo que es el momento perfecto para probar la nueva arma de Azmuth.

—¿Hablas de la RadeGate*? — preguntó la embajadora.

—Exacto —

— No creo conveniente utilizar esa Arma — Daniel intervino — Todavía está en desarrollo. Es peligroso manejar esa arma en su estado actual.

— Concuerdo en eso Daniel. Pero es la única arma que podría ayudarnos a derrotar a los sirvientes del enemigo. Todos nosotros no tenemos poder alguno que pueda hacerle frente —la voz de Ernest se tornó seria de un momento a otro — Si no aprovechamos esta oportunidad, lo que hemos hecho durante todo este tiempo no abra servido para nada.

—Es demasiado arriesgado — la embajadora agregó, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que podría suceder si eso fallaba.

—Lo sé — sin vacilar Ernest dejó un pequeño chip sobre la mesa, retomando su postura inicial inmediatamente — Por esa razón, si algo llegara a fallar me hago completamente responsable de lo que suceda. Estoy dispuesto a dejar mi cargo como comandante en todo caso de que algo salga mal.

—Estas arriesgando demasiado — Dainan, el comandante de la base de Oceanía, finalmente habló tras permanecer toda la reunión callado — He analizado todas las propuestas que has hecho desde el inicio de la reunión. Todo lo que has dicho conlleva un riesgo extremo para la organización y otras organizaciones aliadas.

— Si llega a pasar algún incidente con esa arma o incluso con el chico del experimento 32, podría desatarse una serie de problemas con planetas aliados.

— Tú mejor que nadie conoces lo que sucederá si perdemos el apoyo de los planetas con los que tenemos alianza. Sabiendo esto....¿Todavía estás dispuesto a apostar por esa arma incompleta?

—Y además...¿Crees poder manejar al chico cuando se entere de todo lo que le hemos ocultado desde su nacimiento?

— Creo plenamente en lo que puedo lograr si en este momento actúo. — Ernest agregó con firmeza — Conozco los riesgos, pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras el Universo se cae a pedazos.

— Asumiré toda la responsabilidad de lo que pasé de ahora en adelante—

Tras lo dicho, la embajadora se sentó, recargó sus codos en la mesa y juntó sus manos. Permaneciendo pensativa. Eso sería un riesgo enorme, no solo para el planeta. Un solo error podría volver todo en un caos.

Pero...

—Entonces que no se hable más — la embajadora dijo firmemente, mientras se ponía de pie, mirando a los ojos al comandante Norteamericano — Tu propuesta es arriesgada, pero tiene aspectos que quizá sean los únicos que pueden funcionar.

— Desde este momento estarás a cargo de todas las operaciones de ataque. Y por supuesto...también del joven Tennyson. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer en el momento en el que nuestras sospechas sean aclaradas.

—¿Esta segura embajadora? — Agha, el comandante Africano intervino — ¿Piensa arriesgar todo en ese plan?

—No hay otra opción Agha. Por el momento es lo único que se puede hacer para intentar frenar al enemigo — la embajadora dio un gran suspiro volviendo a fijar su atención en Ernest — Confío en ti Ernest. Así que por favor, no vayas a dejar que me arrepienta de mi decisión.

—No se arrepentirá embajadora. — Ernest dijo completamente decidido.

—Bien— la embajadora miró a los presentes — La reunión ha finalizado.

Los comandantes de las bases Europea, Asiática y de Oceanía, se miraron entre sí, inconformes.

En cambio, el comandante Norteamericano salió de la sala inmediatamente, siendo observado por los otros.

No fue hasta pasados unos segundos cuando todos se pusieron de pie, preparados para salir de la sala. La embajadora ya había tomado su decisión, ya no había nada más que decir o sugerir. No tenían otra opción más que acatar su decisión.

— Entendido embajadora — los comandantes hicieron una reverencia, antes de que tres de los cuatro comandantes restantes salieran de la sala.

— Te ves inquieto, Agha — La embajadora miró al único comandante que se quedó en la sala, el cual todavía permanecía sentado en su lugar — No pareces conforme con la decisión que se tomó.

— En efecto —Agha mostro un gesto serio — No creo que haya sido la mejor opción.

— Sé que es peligroso llevar a cabo lo que Ernest propuso— La embajadora caminó hacía el lugar donde había permanecido Ernest, tomando el chip que había dejado sobre la mesa — Pero es la única manera de probar toda nuestra fuerza y valía.

—De ahora en adelante la situación se complicará drásticamente. Si no ponemos todo de nuestra parte desde este momento, todos los que lucharon y perecieron a manos del enemigo habrán muerto en vano.

La embajadora finalizó. Antes de salir lentamente de la sala de reuniones.

Fue inmediatamente seguida por el comandante africano, el cual no entendía porque la embajadora había tomado aquella decisión sabiendo de lleno todo lo que sucedería si fallaba.

¿Había acaso algo que le impulso a tomar aquella decisión?

O...

¿Acaso tenía preparada alguna otra estrategia para poder salir victoriosos?

* * *

Podía sentir el dolor en todo mi cuerpo.

Dolía intensamente, a pesar de que en la realidad no había recibido ni un solo rasguño.

— ¿Qué...? —Hablé despacio, mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Me sentía terrible.

En mi pecho todavía estaba presente el ardor insoportable de sentirse quemarse por dentro. Era una sensación desagradable, que no parecía querer dar tregua ni siquiera ahora que no me encontraba inmerso en la anterior pesadilla.

Como pude, aún con la vista nublada, trate de levantarme de la cama en la que hace unos minutos permanecía inconsciente. Mis brazos temblaron al momento de recargarlos sobre el colchón, hice un leve quejido, más aún, seguí hasta quedar sentado completamente sobre el colchón. Posé mis manos sobre mis rodillas, esperando a que mi vista se esclareciera lo más posible. Por un momento pensé que volvería a perder el conocimiento, estaba demasiado exhausto y mi cuerpo parecía rendirse ante la debilidad.

Permanecí durante unos minutos en la misma posición, hasta que mi vista fue lo suficientemente clara como para poder observar a mi alrededor y ver en donde estaba.

Suspiré aliviado al ver que no me encontraba en un lugar desconocido: estaba dentro del camper como lo había estado antes de perder el conocimiento. Observé detenidamente el interior del camper en busca de Gwen y el abuelo, pero no logré ver a ninguno de los dos. Probablemente habían salido a comprar comida o medicinas.

Bajé la mirada, me sentía un poco incómodo por estar solo justo después de lo que había sucedido. Era complicado mantenerme tranquilo sin pensar en lo que había pasado en aquella pesadilla. Fije la mirada en mi pecho, mientras posaba mi mano derecha sobre este. Moví ligeramente la mano en donde se suponía que había enterrado la mano el chico de la pesadilla. Tragué saliva, mientras levantaba mi camisa lentamente, en busca de alguna marca que demostrara que lo que había sucedido era verdad. Pero no había nada.

No había nada como una quemadura o algo parecido en mi piel, ni nada que pareciese una herida. Estaba como si nunca hubiera sido herido. Cerré los ojos por un momento, desconcertado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sentía dolor en el área en la que había sido atravesado, pero, no había ninguna herida que fuera la causante de ese malestar. Estaba completamente confundido.

.

.

.

Un crujido se logró escuchar.

Me bajé inmediatamente la camisa al escuchar ese sonido. Exaltado, levante la vista para ver de dónde provenía. No fue tan difícil hallar la causa, pronto logré ver como se abría la puerta del camper. E inmediatamente entraron Gwen y el abuelo, los cuales fijaron su atención en mí al instante. Me quedé mirando fijamente a ambos durante un par de segundos, antes de que Gwen rompiera el silencio.

¿Ben?— Gwen se veía sorprendida. Al igual que el abuelo.

No tardaron mucho en acercarse apresuradamente hacía mí, dejando de paso las bolsas que traían en sus manos.

—¿Te sientes bien?— el abuelo no tardó mucho en posar su mano sobre mi frente, comprobando si todavía tenía fiebre.

— Abuelo...— traté de levantarme de la cama. Puse mis pies sobre el suelo. Mis pies descalzos temblaron al momento de tratar de poner la fuerza suficiente para poder pararme, más aún no le preste mucha importancia. Solo quería pararme lo más pronto de esa cama.

—Será mejor que no te pongas de pie — una voz desconocida logró escucharse. Miré hacía la puerta inmediatamente, no me había dado cuenta de que alguien más había entrado al camper.

Un hombre viejo, con una bata blanca permanecía de pie cerca de la puerta. Tenía agarrado con su mano derecha una pequeña caja blanca. El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia donde estábamos, dejando de paso, la caja sobre la mesa que estaba al lado del fregadero.

—Así que tú eres Benjamín— El hombre me miró de reojo, mientras formulaba una leve sonrisa — Tu abuelo me ha contado mucho de ti.

—¿Mi abuelo? — miré al abuelo confundido.

—Michael es un viejo amigo. Él trabajaba en la base de plomeros de el Salvador.

—Nos conocemos desde hace varios años. Cuando tu abuelo todavía no se retiraba de sus labores de plomeros— Michael abrió la caja que hace unos momentos dejo en la mesa. Empezó a sacar varios utensilios, entre ellos un estetoscopio.

— Necesito que te levantes la camisa. Te haré un chequeo. — el hombre se inclinó un poco, para alcanzar a revisarme sin necesidad de que me pusiera de pie.

—Está bien —dije sin quejarme. Si me negaba a que me revisaran, el abuelo inmediatamente empezaría a sospechar que algo realmente malo pasaba. Prefería evitar que eso pasara.

Me levanté un poco la camisa, lo suficiente como para que Michael pudiera posar el estetoscopio sobre mi pecho. Me estremecí un poco por lo frio de este, pero traté de no hacerlo demasiado notorio. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, antes de que Michael diera por terminado el chequeo.

—Estás en perfecto estado de salud. No entiendo por qué te pusiste tan mal de repente. —Michael metió lentamente todo lo que había utilizado en el chequeo de vuelta a la caja.

—¿Estás seguro, Michael? —el abuelo preguntó preocupado.

—Lo estoy. No parece tener ninguna enfermedad o lesión que pudiera haberle causado que perdiera la consciencia —Michael, cerró la caja y la agarró, poniéndose de pie.

—Puede que haya sido solo un efecto secundario de algo que haya sucedido en la batalla que tuvo antes.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar lo último.

—Ben dijo algunas cosas incoherentes sobre esa batalla. Cómo que Vilgax desapareció de la nada —Gwen espetó mientras volteaba a verme de reojo— ¿Cree que eso tenga algo que ver con lo que le pasó hace un rato?

—Puede que sea así, no puedo asegurarlo con certeza. —Michael respondió, un poco desconcertado por lo dicho por Gwen.

—Por lo pronto, mientras encuentro la causa, sería preferible que se quedaran en mi hogar por lo menos esta noche, hicieron un largo viaje hasta acá. Ya está empezando a oscurecer y buscar algún lugar donde pasar la noche sería imposible, ya que la oscuridad y el bosque lo impide.

—Además, si el joven Benjamín vuelve a tener alguna de las molestias que experimentó hace un rato, podré atenderlo de inmediato— Michael propuso cordialmente.

—Me parece buena idea— Gwen opinó.

—Está bien. — El abuelo Max respondió tranquilamente — Agradezco tu invitación.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme, es lo menos que puedo hacer como agradecimiento a las tantas veces que me ayudaste cuando éramos jóvenes — Michael sonrió, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del camper. —Me adelantaré para preparar todo para ustedes, los espero dentro— Michael finalizó, saliendo del camper.

Ahora estábamos solos.

—Bueno, será mejor que lleve estas medicinas por si acaso. Serían realmente necesarias si Ben vuelve a ponerse mal en medio de la noche — Gwen tomó las bolsas que hace unos minutos había dejado sobre la mesa—El amigo del abuelo fue bastante amable al entregarnos esto para bajarte la fiebre— Gwen me miró algo aliviada.

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie? — El abuelo se acercó a mí, mientras lentamente acercaba mis tenis y los ponía cerca de la base de la cama.

—Creo que sí —respondí mientras posaba mis pies sobre el suelo y me impulsaba para ponerme de pie. Por un momento estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero afortunadamente logre evitar caerme.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — Gwen preguntó, al ver el gran trabajo que me costaba moverme

—No es necesario, estoy bien—respondí mientras lentamente me ponía los tenis y me disponía a caminar.

—Vamos entonces—Gwen se dirigió a la puerta y salió del camper. Yo inmediatamente la seguí, ignorando el dolor que me producía cada movimiento que hacía.

El abuelo fue el último en salir del camper. Cerró con llave el camper y proseguimos a entrar a la casa de Michael, la cual era una cabaña un tanto grande, esta tenía dos pisos y un pequeño jardín. Caminamos hasta la puerta de la cabaña, en donde permanecía de pie Michael, esperándonos.

—He preparado unas habitaciones para ustedes, pueden elegir la que más les agrade —Michael nos indicó que pasáramos.

Suspiré hondo, antes de entrar a la cabaña.

Su interior se veía un poco distinto a las anteriores cabañas que había visitado. Conservaba su toque rústico, pero lo único que la hacía parecer diferente, era que en todo el lugar había un ambiente a zona de entrenamiento, ya que en todos los lugares que había logrado observar había armas, desde pistolas laser y espadas alargadas. Probablemente las conservaba por si algún día volvía a necesitarlas.

—Veo que conservas todas tus armas. Me alegra no ser el único que lo hace—el abuelo Max observó el interior de la cabaña, sin perder ningún detalle.

— Nunca se sabe si tendrás que volver a empuñarlas en un futuro— Michael respondió de manera serena— Quizá nos vuelvan a ser de ayuda en algún momento.

Michael se acercó a las escaleras.

—En la segunda planta están sus habitaciones. Pueden pasar a verlas antes de la cena — dijo llamándonos por si queríamos subir.

— Vayamos a verlas— Gwen y el abuelo se acercaron a la escalera, y luego voltearon a verme. — ¿Vienes con nosotros, Ben?

— Por ahora no. Prefiero sentarme un momento en la sala de estar — Dije, fijando la vista hacía ese lugar.

—Está bien— el abuelo Max volteo a ver a Gwen — Gwen y yo volveremos en unos minutos. Si necesitas algo solo llámanos. ¿De acuerdo? —el abuelo preguntó.

—Si, no se preocupen, estaré en la sala— dije dirigiéndome hacía allí.

—De acuerdo — Gwen y el abuelo empezaron a subir por las escaleras, seguidos por Michael que subió tras ellos. Poco a poco los perdí de vista.

Di un largo suspiró, mientras lentamente entraba a la sala de estar y me sentaba en un pequeño sillón que estaba al lado de la ventana. Me recargué en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos por un momento, tratando de dormitar un poco. Estaba muy cansado. Ese día había sido bastante difícil de asimilar, no solo por lo acontecido en la batalla y en la pesadilla, sino también por lo que mi cuerpo seguía experimentando. Abrí mis ojos y levanté mi brazo izquierdo, inmediatamente fijando la mirada en el reloj.

El Omnitrix no parecía haber recibido ningún rasguño. Aunque, el símbolo del reloj, en vez de haber cambiado a verde, como siempre lo hacía después de recargarse, permanecía en rojo. Era extraño, ya que debería de haberse recargado hace bastante tiempo. Apreté los puños, recordando lo que había pasado en lo que parecía haber sido una interminable pesadilla. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que aquel extraño ser se había abalanzado a mí y había hecho que el Omnitrix actuara de forma extraña.

Separé la mirada del Omnitrix y la fije en la ventana.

—Todo lo que ha pasado no tenía sentido— susurre, dejando que mis párpados se cerraran solos y permitiendo que el cansancio se apoderara de mí. Empecé a dejarme llevar por el sueño....

Hasta que algo me hizo despertar de golpe.

.

.

Olvidándome del dolor me paré del sillón y me dirigí rápidamente hacía la ventana.

Podía jurar haber sentido a alguien caminar afuera de la cabaña. Era difícil de explicar, pues había sentido y escuchado las pisadas de alguien, y su respiración tan cerca, como si ese alguien se hubiera metido a la cabaña y hubiera caminado hacía mí, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí deprisa a la puerta y giré la perilla para salir. Me quedé parado unos segundos cerca del marco de la puerta volteando varias veces hacía todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar en donde se encontraba aquella persona. De repente, la sensación extraña que me había despertado envolvió mi cuerpo nuevamente, después de eso volví a sentir la presencia de esa persona muy cerca. Parecía acercarse, caminando lentamente por la parte trasera de la cabaña. Comencé a caminar velozmente en la dirección en la que sentía esa sensación volverse cada vez más fuerte. Hasta que la persona paró.

Detuve por un momento mis pasos, antes de empeñarme a caminar nuevamente, solo que esta vez, más lento. Al llegar a donde debía de estar esa persona, viré en dirección a la pared. Ahí, estaba. Había una persona recargada en la pared.

No alcanzaba a identificar muy bien el rostro de la persona por la escasa luz que había en el lugar. Lo único que podía identificar era que portaba lo que parecía ser un traje metálico blanco, y que en su brazo izquierdo, había un signo, igual al del Omnitrix.

Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, antes de que aquella persona comenzara a hablar.

—Verdona tenía razón—la voz de un niño se logró escuchar, mientras ligeramente se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo es que conoces a Verdona? —pregunté frugalmente, sin despegar la vista de aquel niño.

—No la conozco en persona, solo fui informado de ella y de la información que ella tenía de ti — El niño se paró firmemente, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia mí.

—Ella hace unas horas nos informó de lo que sucedió contigo y con Darkness en lo que tú considerabas un mal sueño—

— ¿Darkness? — pregunté confundido.

—Ese es el nombre que se le ha asignado al ser que te atacó. — El niño dejó de caminar, deteniéndose a un metro de distancia de mí.

En ese momento logre ver por completo su rostro. Era un niño de tez clara, con el cabello pelirrojo. Sus ojos parecían pertenecer al de un felino en vez de a un humano. El color carmesí de sus ojos, no hizo más que confirmarme que aquel niño no era humano.

—Eres un alienígena— dije levemente, confundido por el gran parecido que tenía con un ser humano.

—Así es. Pertenezco a una raza conocida como Pyrovortian. Una especie humanoide que actualmente está en servicio de los plomeros—

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Si trabajas para los plomero porque viniste a este lugar? —cuestioné desconcertado.

—Fui enviado aquí para interceptarte y comprobar si realmente tu barrera a desaparecido— dijo seriamente, mientras fijaba su vista en el Omnitrix.

—¿Mi barrera? —mire al chico, sin entender a qué se refería. —No sé de qué estás hablando.

—La barrera a la que me refiero es la incapacidad de sentir el maná de otras personas y del entorno. Un incapacidad que puede ser corregida si tu fuerza vital ha sido alterada. Como pasó en el momento en el que fuiste herido por Darkness y hace unos minutos cuando sentiste mi presencia antes de que yo sintiera la tuya. —el niño me miró a fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡Pero eso es imposible!—espeté totalmente desconcertado.

— Quizá no entiendas ahora a lo que me refiero— el niño se acercó a mí , mientras dejaba sobre el suelo un USB— Yo no te puedo decir nada más, debido a que no soy la persona adecuada para explicarte todo lo que está sucediendo. En ese USB esta la información que estás buscando acerca de Darkness y Verdona. Pero la información restante tendrás que obtenerla por ti mismo.

El niño se dio media vuelta, empezando a caminar hacia el bosque.

— ¿Pero cómo se supone que obtendré dicha información? —pregunté, mientras me agachaba a recoger el usb del suelo.

—No tienes que buscar mucho. Las respuestas están en tus recuerdos y en las personas que te rodean. Si pones atención a ello, todas tus preguntas serán resueltas muy pronto— terminando de decir esto, el niño corrió hacía el bosque velozmente, desapareciendo entre los árboles. Después de perder de vista el chico, miré confundido aquel USB que había dejado el chico. No entendía porque había tanto secreto al momento de preguntar lo que sucedía y porque todos parecían saber algo que según todos yo debía recordar.

Guardé el USB en la bolsa de mi pantalón, mientras caminaba de regreso a la entrada de la cabaña.

Suspiré hondo, antes de decidirme a entrar.

Debía conseguir información antes de algo más pasara, como lo había sucedido hoy.

Algo, me decía, que si no me apresuraba a descubrir todo acerca de lo que pasaba y me estaba sucediendo, pronto sucedería algo que quizá....

Empeoraría la situación.


	4. Sólo un paso

Entré a la cabaña lentamente, sin poder sacarme de la cabeza lo que acababa de suceder hace unos instantes. Cerré cuidadosamente la puerta tras de mí y me recargué en ella por un breve momento.

—¿Qué me estaba pasando? — comencé a preguntarme sin poder evitarlo.

Todo.....

Absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido no se comparaba a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Me sentía terriblemente aturdido y ajeno a mí mismo, como si todo el tiempo que llevaba vivo no hubiera servido para nada. Como si no fuera yo el que había vivido y disfrutado de mi vida los últimos diez años.

Sin prestar mucha atención de lo que había a mi alrededor, caminé un par de pasos sin un rumbo definido, absorto en mis propios pensamientos, los cuales comenzaban a consumirme en la duda y la confusión. Liberé en un solo suspiro el aire que había mantenido apresado nerviosamente dentro de mis pulmones, dándome una pequeña tregua que no hizo más que esfumarse en el preciso momento en el que varias siluetas salieran del comedor, quedándose quietas en el momento justo en el que mi mirada conectaba con la suya.

—¿Ben? —La voz de Gwen se escuchó con demasiada inquietud. Parpadee un par de veces, identificando que las tres siluetas realmente eran Gwen, el abuelo y el amigo del abuelo: Michael.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó el abuelo, el cual estaba de pie, atrás de Gwen. No había pasado ni dos segundos cuando los pasos del abuelo comenzaron a sonar, acercándose con paso apresurado en dirección a mí, provocando un eco sepulcral cada vez que daba un paso sobre los tablones de madera del piso desgastado. Consumiendo el calor de ese ambiente hogareño al que había entrado hace poco, volviéndose en una atmósfera cargada de tensión y desasosiego.

—Yo... —hice una pausa involuntaria. La pesada atmósfera que permanecía dentro de la cabaña era demasiado densa, me era demasiado difícil tal siquiera respirar y aguantar la inmensa carga que había en el lugar sin sentir que me asfixiaba.

Algo había pasado, estaba seguro de ello.

Nunca había sentido tal tensión, jamás lo había experimentado a esa magnitud tan exagerada.

Tragué saliva difícilmente, antes de siquiera disponerme a decir algo más. La mirada del abuelo y los otros dos no me ayudaba en nada para deshacer la sensación tan asfixiante y chocante que ya empezaba a marearme.

—Yo...solo salí a caminar un poco. Me comencé a sentir sofocado por el calor de la chimenea, así que salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco — sabía que lo que acababa de decir no sonaba para nada como si dijera la verdad, pero aún así prefería arriesgarme, sabiendo de sobra que en esa situación cualquier cosa que llegara a decir sería tomado como una mentira.

—¡No nos asustes así! — replicó Gwen, molesta.

—¿Que ha pasado? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? — pregunte sin más, tras varios segundos de observar las caras de los tres. No tenía que pensar mucho para saber que algo malo había sucedido y que eso les molestaba. Tan solo con observarlos por esos escasos momentos fue suficiente para leer la preocupación y miedo que sus rostros reflejaban.

En especial el abuelo y Michael, que ante mi pregunta sus cuerpos se tensaron, cambiando ambos su semblante serio y sereno por una que solo emitía preocupación e inquietud.

Gwen no hizo más que voltear a mirar al abuelo preocupada, probablemente no sabía con certeza que era lo que sucedía, pero aun así, permanecía recta y reservada. Sabía que si el abuelo Max y su amigo se comportaban así significaba que había problemas.

Por un momento pensé en preguntarles acerca de lo que pasaba, pero no tuve tiempo para hacerlo. Michael se adelantó a hablar.

—Les explicaremos a ambos lo que sucede si nos acompañan a la sala —Michael caminó con gran nerviosismo hacía la sala, donde yo ya había entrado desde nuestra llegada a la casa de Michael. El abuelo inmediatamente le siguió, permaneciendo con el rostro ensombrecido y totalmente pálido. Gwen se limitó a seguirlos, sin decir una palabra. Hablar de cosas innecesarias y que nada tuvieran que ver con lo sucedido haría el ambiente más difícil de tolerar.

Inmediatamente que entramos a la sala, el abuelo nos pidió que nos sentáramos en uno de los sillones de dos plazas que había en el interior de la sala. Asentimos sin protestar he hicimos lo que nos había indicado.

Michael y el abuelo, lejos de sentarse, se quedaron de pie. Cada uno alternando la mirada hacia el otro, como decidiendo quien de los dos explicaría todo.

Tras varios momentos de tensión, el abuelo Max dio un gran suspiro, terminando ese juego de miradas y virando hacia nosotros. Al parecer el abuelo había decidido terminar explicando, a pesar de que su semblante denotaba incomodidad y temor.

No muy feliz ni convencido de hablar, más aun, no tenía opción.

Jamás había visto abuelo de esa manera.

—Hace unos minutos recibí una llamada urgente de la base de plomeros central, una base de defensa encontrada en el espacio— comenzó a hablar el abuelo, al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un comunicador , era bastante viejo, pero no lo suficiente como para ser inservible ni como para convertirse en un pedazo de chatarra.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron abuelo? — Gwen preguntó con una indescriptible suavidad, al parecer tratando de no presionarlo- Me dejaste bastante preocupada con la llamada que recibiste. Parecías asustado y alarmado.

—No es para menos Gwen— Michael nos miró a Gwen y a mí, permaneciendo unos segundos viéndonos a ambos antes de fijar sus ojos en mí.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, no había sido bastante notorio para Gwen y el abuelo, pero no había sido lo mismo con Michael.

—Un enemigo muy poderoso ha escapado de una prisión de máxima seguridad.

—Es un enemigo con un poder inmenso. Hace unos años aniquiló a los habitantes de muchos planetas. Unos pocos lograron escapar de sus planetas antes de que fueran destruidos. — Michael intervino - Todos los plomeros participamos en su captura y logramos aprisionarlo en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Xenón. Pero hace unas horas logró colarse entre las miles de medidas de seguridad de la prisión y escapó, comenzando nuevamente la masacre de hace unos años.

—¡Suena horrible! — Gwen envolvió sus brazos en su cuerpo—Ya entiendo porque estaban tan asustados y nerviosos.

—Lo que realmente tememos es que llegue a atacar la Tierra por venganza. Una gran parte de los plomeros está dispersa por los continentes, Una gran parte de ellos participaron en su captura. Es probable que quiera eliminarnos por haberlo mantenido cautivo tanto tiempo - El abuelo agravó sus palabras. Sin el más mínimo signo de sutileza.

—Por esa razón tendremos que irnos a primera hora de la mañana de vuelta a casa. No puedo arriesgarlos. Esto es un asunto serio y no quiero que lleguen a salir lastimados.

—¿Mañana? — Pregunté sorprendido — Aún faltan dos semanas para que las clases se reanuden. Tardaríamos un par de días en llegar y es probable que nuestros padres no estén en casa debido a su trabajo.

—Me contactaré con ellos esta misma noche para avisarles de nuestro regreso. Si están ya sea trabajando o viajando fuera de casa, tendrán que regresar. Este asunto es peligroso y todos estamos en peligro.

—Ese enemigo es demasiado veloz. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que llegue aquí.

—¿Es acaso más poderoso que los enemigos que hemos estado combatiendo durante el viaje? —Sin agregar nada más, Gwen terminó preguntando. Quizá no era el momento propicio para entrar en más detalles sobre ese enemigo, pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué tan distinto era de todos los demás.

—Lo es por mucho. — Respondió secamente el abuelo - Su poder no se compara con ningún otro en todo el Universo. Es único.

— Si Vilgax u otros enemigos llegaran a enfrentarse juntos a él, su derrota sería inminente y la batalla no sobrepasaría siquiera un par de segundos.

—¿Como se llama ese tal enemigo? —mi pregunta acaparó la atención de los dos mayores.

A pesar de que sabía de sobra el nombre de ese repugnante ser, quería escucharlo de la voz del abuelo. No podía ser coincidencia que el mismo día en que me habían atacado escapara un enemigo más.

Lo sabía.

Darkness era el enemigo al que tanto temían el abuelo y los demás plomeros.

Las palabras del abuelo no hicieron más que confirmarlo.

Desde que él había comenzado a hablar, había notado algo extraño en su voz. Me había limitado a guardar silencio y escuchar atento tratando de comprobar una creciente duda que había empezado desde el momento en el que el abuelo había decido hablar.

Su tono de voz había sonado vacilante todo el tiempo. Era casi mperceptible pero podía identificarlo fácilmente:

Había estado mintiendo.

Pareció querer disfrazar con mentiras la verdadera razón, sin saber que había escuchado la razón de la boca de ese enemigo.

Su razón de estar ahí no era para vengarse de quienes lo aprisionaron.....

Era yo.

Al observar los rostros del abuelo y Michael no me quedó más que suspirar resignado. Si hacía demasiadas preguntas iban a sospechar de mí ¿no?

Al parecer tenía que comportarme como siempre lo hacia, o de lo contrario mis dudas jamás serían resueltas, ya que el abuelo había tratado de ocultar algo en cada una de sus palabras.

No me diría nada.

—¿Tiene un nombre realmente fantástico? — pregunté fingiendo curiosidad.

—Sería una lástima que tuviera un nombre tan ridículo como son los de Subliminal o Zomboso. - Me crucé de brazos he hice un mohín. Quizá Gwen se molestaría por mi reacción tan inmadura, pero debía ganar de alguna manera algo de tiempo para hallar respuestas a todo, no me convenía que el abuelo se enterara de lo que había pasado ni mucho menos de la visita de Verdona.

-Se le ha dado por nombre Darkness. Realmente esa es su naturaleza: La materia oscura.

Lo sabía.

—Oscuridad... — Gwen agregó - Su nombre describe absolutamente todo lo que han dicho de él.

—No es buena idea que profundicemos más acerca de él. Existen cosas desagradables que no necesitan saber. —Michael volteo a ver al abuelo, el cual hizo lo mismo, tras varios segundos ambos asintieron como poniéndose de acuerdo.

—Creo que ya es demasiado por hoy — el abuelo viró hacía el final de la sala, específicamente a un reloj antiguo que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa, probablemente solo para adornar.

—Pasan de las doce. A este paso no querrán despertarse en unas horas.

—Será mejor que se vallan a dormir, nosotros nos encargaremos de contactar a sus padres mientras duermen.

—¿Estás seguro abuelo? — Gwen se levantó del sillón- ¿No necesitas que ayudemos en algo?

-No es necesario. Todo está preparado, lo único que resta por hacer es informar de nuestro regreso a Carl y Frank. Ellos se encargarán de informales también a sus madres. - El abuelo se acercó a nosotros y posó sus manos sobre nuestros hombros.

—A sido un día difícil, así que vayan, los veré en la mañana.

—Está bien, abuelo — terminando de decir esto Gwen comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras y subir hacia la segunda planta. Yo tardé unos segundos en hacer lo mismo que Gwen y dirigirme a la habitación preparada para mí. No sin antes voltear a ver al abuelo, el cual me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, en señal de que no debía preocuparme a partir de ahora.

Ya en la segunda planta, me dirigí a la habitación que se encontraba hasta el fondo del corredor, era la única que permanecía con la luz apagada. La habitación en la que dormiría Gwen ya estaba cerrada. Y las de Michael y el abuelo permanecían con la luz prendida.

Me dirigí a pasos lentos a esta, hasta que entre a la habitación y prendí la luz.

Era una habitación algo espaciosa. En ella entraban perfectamente una cama grande, un armario y otros muebles como aditamento. En una de las paredes había una ventana

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y puse seguro a la puerta, antes de sentarme rendido sobre el colchón de la cama.

Por breves instantes me le quedé viendo al Omnitrix. No parecía haber tenido algún cambio acerca de su estado. Parecía haber quedado inactivo desde el incidente.

Apagado.

Suspiré hondo.

¿Que se supondría que le diría al abuelo y a Gwen si llegaba a haber algún incidente de regreso a casa?

No podría utilizar el reloj en su situación actual.

Dí un bufido, al tiempo que me quitaba los tenis y me recostaba sobre la cama. Me acomodé de lado, mientras dejaba mi mente volar por un momento en busca de respuestas que acabaran con la incertidumbre y que alejaran de mi mente ideas descabelladas acerca de Verdona y el chico de hace un rato.

Sin darme cuando de cuando pasó, mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse solos a causa del sueño y comencé a sentirme adormilado. Una extraña sensación abordó mi cuerpo junto con todo lo demás.

En ese instante sabía que pasaría de nuevo...

Volvería probablemente a ese mundo del cual había escapado junto con Verdona. Sentía temor de pensar nuevamente en ese lugar, pero, de alguna manera traté de hacer desaparecer ese miedo y enfrentar lo que viniera.

Debía darle frente a lo que me esperaba y prepararme para lo peor.

Permanecer sin hacer nada solo prolongaría el sufrimiento de muchas personas. Si lo que había dicho el abuelo era cierto, en ese instante muchos estarían pereciendo a causa de Darkness. Si no hacía nada solo estaría orillando a muchos más hacía dolor y sufrimiento.

Pronto me sumí en la inconsciencia, sintiendo como todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor desaparecía lentamente, sin prisa.

Poco a poco sentí como de la nada unos brazos aferraban a mi cuerpo suavemente en un superficial abrazo, percatándome como un cuerpo tibio se acercaba más y más a mi cuerpo, profundizando el abrazo.

Este lugar ... - susurré mientras sentía que alguien se acercaba a mi oído.

— ¿Realmente quieres saber la verdad? — ese alguien preguntó con sumo cuidado - ¿Estás preparado para enfrentarte a ello?

—Si. Quiero saberlo- Respondí, decidido a resistir lo que se aproximaba - Estoy listo

—De acuerdo— La voz se tornó conocida, deshaciendo cuidadosamente el abrazo del cual antes se aferraba a mí.

Unas manos cálidas tocaron mi rostro, provocando que abriera los ojos, buscando a la persona que lo hacía.

—Estoy preparado — repetí fijando mi vista a ella.

—Estoy listo, Verdona...


	5. Verdades

No sabía en donde me encontraba.

Una sensación abrumadora de calor invadió mis sentidos, tan pronto como traté de moverme.

Con dificultad abrí mis ojos, abriéndolos y cerrandolos un par de veces antes de poder mirar con claridad en donde me encontraba:

Al parecer estaba acostado sobre el pasto seco de algún lugar, completamente desconocido para mí. El cielo que se cernía en lo alto era herido por feroces flamas, incesantes, que habían tornado el color de este en un terrible carmesí.

Tan pronto como traté de levantarme y observar, mis pulmones fueron invadidos por el espeso humo que se acumulaba en el lugar, haciendo toser repetidamente, sin detenerme.

— ¡ALTO! — Un terrible grito rompió el silencio que se había mantenido hasta ese sonido.

Me sobresalté de inmediato al escucharlo. Ignorando un momento la sensación del humo penetrar en mis pulmones, me incorpore rápidamente y viré hacia donde había provenido el grito:

Provenía del Interior de una una pequeña casa, la cual era devorada por el fuego. El techo había cedido, por el hueco donde esté había estado el fuego se expandía hacia lo más cercano. Varios árboles que estaban próximos a la casa comenzaron a incendiarse, volviendo la salida de aquella casa casi imposible.

Se estaba volviendo un muro de fuego.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! — una voz conocida para mí se hizo escuchar entre el crujido de la madera quemándose. Me quedé estático durante unos segundos, sin poder creer de quién se trataba.

—¡Mamá! — sin detenerme a pensar comencé a correr hacia donde provenía su grito, sin prestar atención y sin importarme si me quemaba al tratar de entrar por la puerta. El Omnitrix, que hace unas horas permanencia inactiva se apagó en el instante que atravesé el umbral de la puerta principal y me adentraba en el interior de la casa. 

Todo adentro era irreconocible. El fuego ocupaba casi todos los rincones, avanzando peligrosamente cada segundo que pasaba. Busqué con la mirada inmediatamente hacia todas direcciones tratando de encontrar el lugar de mamá se encontraba.

Corrí una puerta cercana, la cual conectaba hacia un pequeño pasillo y en el cual al final se encontraba una puerta entreabierta.

Atravesé el pasillo con rapidez, acercándome impaciente hacia la puerta y empujándola con fuerza.

Detuve mis pasos en cuanto vi lo que se encontraba frente a mi.

Un ser humanoide se erguía hasta el techo, su cuerpo era completamente negro, chorreante y pestilente, con casi todas sus extremidades deformadas. Mis padres y mi abuelo se encontraban en el suelo inmóviles, con una expresión de horror en sus rostros.

—¡DÉJALES! — una señora mayor se interpuso entre mis padres y aquel ser, quién mantenía una sonrisa amplia, como burlándose de ella.

No pude articular palabra alguna cuando reconocí su voz.

— ¿En verdad crees poder detenerme? — Con un solo movimiento de su mano, aventó a Verdona hacia la pared. Ella cayó en el suelo con un golpe sordo.

El abuelo Max inmediatamente corrió hacia ella, tratando de auxiliarla.

—¿POR QUÉ LO HACES? — Papá gritó, tratando de acercarse y arrebatar algo que el ser sontenía entre sus gigantescas manos— NO TE HICIERON NADA. 

—Tienes razón. Ellos no me hicieron nada— abrió una de sus manos. En la cual se encontraba un bebé. Se movía inquieto, pareciendo querer llorar, más, sin embargo, ningún llanto se escuchó.

—Pero…¿Saben?— se alejó un poco, y su sonrisa se amplió — Desconocen el verdadero potencial de su herencia. Tú Verdona, eres la causante de esto, debería de agradecerte por ello.

— Yo...— Verdona se incorporó lentamente con ayuda del abuelo. Y levantó su mirada hacia él, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Su rostro...

¡Era imposible!

Comencé a retroceder, tropezando en el acto. ¡Era imposible!

¡No podía ser ella! ¡Ella había muerto hace muchos años!

Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a girar ante mis ojos,mareandome. Mis padres...todo, comenzó a distorcionarse. 

Antes de que todo desapareciera, el ser abrió ambas manos, revelando por unos segundos algo que no pude comprender....

Hasta que todo desapareció y desperté sobresaltado. Mi respiración era agitada, y mi cuerpo se estremecía.

Unas manos se posaron delicadamente sobre mis hombros, temblaban. Pude sentir su miedo, a través de aquellos movimientos.

Sabía quién era, más aún, no pude hablar. Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. Intenté asimilar con calma de lo que acababa de enterarme, pero me fue imposible.

Con dificultad viré a la persona que se encontraba tras de mí. Contuve la respiración durante unos segundos, antes de decidirme a mirarle a los ojos y preguntar:

— Abuela…¿Qué fue lo que pasó...con mis hermanos?


	6. La puerta de Arcadiz

—Esto es...— Rook recorrió con la mirada las hojas que le acababan de entregar. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, mientras leía con temor la información de esos documentos.  
Lo que estaba escrito allí, debía de ser una broma.

Una simple broma de mal gusto...

Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar; arrugando ligeramente las hojas que con mucho cuidado habían sido traídas hasta sus manos.

—Es el reporte completo de los planetas que han sido afectados en estas últimas horas. — la persona que le había entregado aquella información a Rook, se quitó el casco metálico de su traje de plomero, revelando a un chico de no más de dieciséis años.

—El cuartel analizó varias veces la información adquirida, en busca de algún error en los datos, pero todo fue negativo.

—Eso es imposible. — Rook leyó con rapidez la información de la primera hoja — Son más de trescientos planetas los que han sido invadidos en menos de un día. Es un número exagerado para el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que el enemigo escapó.

—Quizá sea exagerado para nosotros. Pero considerando quien es nuestro enemigo, eso tal vez no le fue tan difícil— sin dar miramiento a Rook, el joven se recargó en la pared de metal de aquel gran pasillo. Pasando su mano nerviosamente por su cabeza, desacomodado su cabello pelirrojo en aquel acto.

Tenía suficientes razones por las cual estar nervioso. Al principio él tampoco creía que fuese cierto lo que decían aquellos documentos.

Era prácticamente imposible pasar de una galaxia a otra sin ningún medio para tele transportarse. Cualquiera que estuviera ahí sabría acerca de los peligros que correría al tratar de escapar de esa prisión sin esa ventaja. Cualquiera que entrara ahí, no podría salir por su propia cuenta.

Con ese estricto margen de seguridad, ningún criminal intergaláctico había logrado escapar de la prisión durante casi cien años. Y se había confiado de que sería así durante muchos años más.

Pero ...

Jamás se pensó que todos los estatutos se verían alterados en tan solo unos minutos.

Las medidas de seguridad, que durante bastante tiempo se consideraron inalterables, no sirvieron de nada.

No lograron evitar el escape del enemigo más peligroso del universo. Aun cuando sus poderes habían sido anulados, nada se pudo hacer.

— Es demasiado repentino.

—Lo sé. — dio un largo suspiro. — Si no actuamos rápido, en menos de una semana la mayoría de los planetas serán devastados.

—¿Ya se lo informaste a los altos mandos? — Rook dirigió su mirada al joven. Si no se hacía nada para evitar que la destrucción avanzara, todo estaría perdido desde ese preciso momento.

— Iba a hacerlo, pero...— hizo una pausa prolongada, antes de contestarle — El comandante y los embajadores han estado tratando varios asuntos desde hace ya varias horas. Lo más probable es que estén todavía en ello.

— Además...—el chico viró hacía Rook rápidamente — Los guardianes custodian el auditorio. Aunque quisiera entrar, ellos no me abrían dejado tan siquiera acercarme.

— ¿Y pensaste que Rook podría ayudar? — La voz de la persona a la que menos querían escuchar en esos momentos, les fue perfectamente audible a los dos plomeros.

—Roy... — Rook volteó, mientras miraba con molestia al chico — ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

— Solo iba a mi habitación. Fue una coincidencia que me los encontrara en el camino. — El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, ignorando por completo las miradas de los otros dos plomeros, que se veían fastidiados con tan solo estar en su presencia.—¿Desde cuándo tu habitación se encuentra en el centro de control? — el joven plomero preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

— Vamos Lysan, el sarcasmo no va contigo — Roy caminó sin preocupación hacía Rook y Lysan, los cuales se miraron el uno al otro, tratando de idear una manera de librarse de ese dolor de cabeza.

— No trates de hacerte el inocente — espetó Lysan — Tú nunca sales de tu habitación a menos que algo te interese.

— Y tu solo te quitas el casco cuando no hay personas presentes, Lysan.

— Roy volteo hacía él, mientras que con toda intención hacía un gesto burlón al plomero más joven que él. Sabiendo que este se molestaría aún más. — Muestras tu rostro solo a los que confías, ya que temes a que los plomeros te rechacen por tu origen.

  
— Roy... — Lysan gruñó, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

  
— Lysan. —Rook agarró del brazo al chico. — No hagas caso a lo que dice. Él solo quiere provocarte.  
Roy rio por lo bajo.

  
—En parte lo es, aunque…Tengo mis motivos para hacerlo.

  
— ¡Todo lo que dices son nada más que tonterías! – la paciencia del más joven estaba al límite – Tonterías que nos han puesto en peligro en muchas ocasiones.

  
—No tengo tiempo para lidiar con tus jugarretas. - Rook viró hacia Roy, mandándole una fiera mirada que expresaba perfectamente que él no estaba de humor como para soportar por más tiempo a ese chico problemático.

  
Tenía asuntos más importantes por los cual preocuparse.

  
—Rook — Lysan empezó a seguir a Rook fuera de la sala de control, de igual manera, ignorando a Roy, que solo dio una pequeña risita, como burlándose de ellos.  
—Vaya…no van a escuchar nada de lo que digo — sin importarle que lo evitaran, Roy caminó detrás de Rook y Lysan, sabiendo que, aunque ahora no lo escucharan,

ellos lo harían cuando dijera lo que sabía.

  
—Está bien. — Roy frenó sus pasos. —Si tanto quieren que desaparezca de su vista, ahora mismo me iré.

  
No recibió respuesta de ninguno de los dos.

  
—Solo que antes les advierto una cosa. — Roy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el lado contrario.

  
—No deberían estar fijando su atención en el lugar equivocado.

  
—Si siguen así, la situación se les complicará. Y la verdadera razón por la cual están peleando se volverá contra ustedes. Recuerden que el enemigo no se quedará quieto. Mucho menos ahora que ya ha logrado su primer objetivo y que “la puerta” se ha manifestado — Roy comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos, sin virar hacía Rook, que ahora se encontraba viéndolo a él, completamente confundido.

  
—¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir? —preguntó consternado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

  
—Nada que un plomero de élite no pueda descifrar — Roy paró sus pasos y volteó a verlo fijamente a los ojos. Su rostro, ajeno a la sonrisa que hace unos momentos mostraba divertida, se convirtió en un una mirada seria y una sonrisa sin emoción.

  
Rook se quedó paralizado al estar en contacto con esa mirada, al ver que en sus ojos no se podía apreciar ni la más mínima señal de que estuviera bromeando.  
Su mirada serena...

  
Su comportamiento sensato al momento de hablar...

  
Esa sonrisa sin emoción alguna...

  
—Roy... — Rook dio un paso hacia atrás. —Lo que estás diciendo….

  
—Es verdad— Roy respondió sin vacilar. — Admito que me he pasado un poco con mis bromas, pero esto no es una de ellas. El niño de la tragedia de hace años ya tuvo contacto con Darkness. El comandante ya lo sabe y lo ha informado a los embajadores.

  
—¿Rook? — Lysan no dejó de mirar al estratega con clara confusión.

  
—No puede ser cierto.... —el rostro de Rook se tornó serio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

  
—Lamentablemente lo es. Y eso no es todo... — Roy sacó del bolsillo de su traje de plomero una pequeña piedra y extendió su mano para que la tomaran — Esta piedra es un amuleto resguardado por algunos sobrevivientes de Legerdomain.

  
—Se creía que dicha piedra era un mito. Hasta hace apenas unos días— Rook extendió su mano y tomó la piedra. Era una piedra lisa de color blanco, con una serie de símbolos en ella — Según los creyentes, estas piedras son importantes para que las cuatro partes del mapa del infinito se manifiesten.

—Y si es así… ¿Cómo la conseguiste? — Lysan custionó.

  
—Tengo mis contactos. ¿Por qué creen que sigo aquí a pesar de los incidentes que causé? — Roy le miró.

  
—Al principio no creía que dichas piedras existieran, pero después de que la puerta se manifestara, mis dudas se disiparon.

  
Rook le miró confundido.

  
—¿La puerta? ¿De que estás hablando? — Rook le dio la piedra a Lysan, este le examinó con la mirada inmediatamente.

  
—Los sabios le llaman “La puerta de Arcadiz”. No se precisamente que es capaz de hacer, solo sus guardianes lo saben.

  
Roy dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, antes de darse la vuelta, dándoles la espalda a ambos.

  
—Será mejor que se lo informen al comandante. Lo que haga esa puerta puede sernos de ayuda. El hecho de Darkness haya ido primero allí, significa que este pretende hacer algo con ella.

  
—No podré entregarlo al comandante personalmente, tengo que buscar más información sobre esta. Por eso les dejo la piedra y les menciono sobre la puerta, quizá, este nos sea de ayuda en la batalla contra Darkness.

  
Roy sin voltear a ver a Rook y a Lysan, caminó hacía la sala de control nuevamente. Se detuvo un instante y habló:

  
—Las decisiones que tome el nieto de Max Tennyson serán vitales a partir de ahora. Es cuestión de tiempo para que descubra lo que sus hermanos y él tienen que ver en esta guerra.

  
—Y cuando esto suceda… La situación será aún más peligrosa.


	7. Omniform

Todo a su alrededor se venía abajo poco a poco. La destrucción causada de Darkness era aún más terrible de lo que imaginaba. A pesar, de que se había esforzado y dado todo de sí para crear armas contra él, no habían servido de nada.

La situación se encontraba en un punto crítico.

Aunque sabía que sus anteriores intentos para sobrellevarla no sirvieron de mucho, esta vez no pensaba fallar.

—Azmuth—Myaxx habló, sacando de sus pensamientos a Azmuth.

—¿Que sucede, Myaxx?— Azmuth no volteo a verla, se limitó a seguir trabajando, en lo que podría ser una clave para conseguir la victoria.

—¿Está seguro de esto? —Myaxx se acercó a Azmuth, vacilante.- El nieto de Max Tennyson no volverá a ser compatible con el Omnitrix. Si como me ha contado él es descendiente de un anodita, el Omnitrix no lo aceptará ya que su ADN humano ha mutado.

Azmuth dió un largo suspiro, sabiendo que lo que decía su asistente era verdad.

Cuando los nietos de Max recurrieron a él, no conocía lo que escondía su nieto. Lo trató al principio muy mal, sin saber el penoso pasado y destino que el llevaba sobre sus hombros.

De haberlo sabido antes, quizá la función del Omnitrix para contener su herencia alienígena no hubiese fallado.

—Tienes razón—habló Azmuth mientras que con señas le indicaba a su asistente que le ayudara. —El Omnitrix no funciona correctamente en individuos en los que sus ADN se han alterado. Es una medida de seguridad para que los seres como Vilgax, quienes han modificado su ADN a propósito no puedan usarlo.

Terminando los últimos detalles de su creación, Azmuth se bajó del lugar en que había estado trabajando y miró a su asistente.

—El Omnitrix que tiene el chico apenas está en la primera fase. No se activará durante un tiempo, hasta que esté terminé el escaneo de su portador- Azmuth desvío su mirada hacia un punto fijo en aquel lugar — Cuando termine, este se activará, pero...si el chico lo trata de usar este le hará daño, defendiéndose. Tal como está programado.

Myaxx sin decir una palabra, miró lo que Azmuth había estado haciendo desde la vez que los nietos de Max le pidieron ayuda:

Era un Omnitrix, no había duda alguna. Pero este era diferente.

Se veía un poco más grande que el prototipo. Este era blanco, tenía varias partes de color negro y el dial de selección del Omnitrix había cambiado.

— En cambio, eso a cambiado en este Omnitrix— Azmuth fijo si vista en donde estaba el Omnitrix— El chico no podrá volverse a transformar en alienígenas, como lo hacía antes. Este ha sido programado para que las muestras de ADN salgan del Omnitrix sin afectar al usuario. Podrá sacar del Omnitrix los alienígenas que él desee, sin un límite de tiempo y sin que este le haga algún daño.

—¿Está seguro de dárselo? — Myaxx cuestionó —El Omnitrix no es nada comparado al potencial de un anodita. Cuando el chico despierte por completo ese potencial, no le será de mucha utilidad.

Azmuth asintió y respondió a su asistente.

—Sé que en futuras batallas el Omnitrix no le será de utilidad. El enemigo y sus vasallos son los contrario a los anoditas, por lo que solo los seres de energía les podrán hacer daño. — Azmuth cruzó los brazos y sonrió—Pero aún así, el Omnitrix tiene algo que será de ayuda a partir de ahora.

Myaxx le miró confundida,

—¿A qué se refiere? —Myaxx cuestionó.

Azmuth amplió su sonrisa.

—Es un pequeño regalo para él. Ahora que su herencia a despertado será difícil ocultarle nuevamente de Darkness y de los cazadores de fortunas. —Azmuth se acercó a donde estaba el Omnitrix y subió a la plataforma en la que había estado trabajando— Hasta que él domine sus habilidades será mejor que se oculte del enemigo.

Azmuth endureció sus facciones, preocupando a Myaxx.

—¿Hay algo más que te preocupa? — Myaxx no despegó su mirada de él, esperando su respuesta.

Azmuth suspiró con pesadez y contestó.

—Solo pienso en lo que Benjamín tendrá que enfrentar a partir de ahora. El Omnitrix solo será una herramienta alternativa que podrá usar, pero este no será suficiente.

—Darkness no será el único que atacará, otros enemigos también lo harán. Si el Omnitrix y sus habilidades fallan él estará en peligro.

Azmuth estiró sus pequeñas manos y las posicionó sobre el Omnitrix.

—Espero que con el Omnitrix pueda aliviar al menos un poco la enorme responsabilidad que el chico tiene y tendrá en un futuro. — cerró los ojos un momento y se adentró en sus pensamientos nuevamente, ante la atenta mirada de su asistente.

"Solo es el comienzo, Benjamín. Ninguno de los enemigos con los que has combatido se compara con Darkness.

Él es sanguinario, no le importará herir o matar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

Deberás elegir....

Luchar y dejar atrás tu niñez y prepararte para enfrentarte a él.

Ó...

Sucumbir junto con todo el Universo ante él."


	8. Realidad

La habitación estaba en completo silencio.

Sin articular palabra alguna miré a la abuela Verdona, esperando una respuesta. La apariencia que mantenía era humana, y exactamente igual a como la había descrito mi padre: Cabello cano y corto, ojos azules y de tamaño medio.

Tanto Gwen, Ken y yo solo habíamos visto una foto de la abuela cuando éramos pequeños, y desde esa vez no habíamos vuelto a ver algo relacionado con ella.

La abuela desvío la mirada hacia la puerta, y la observó durante unos segundos, antes de dar un profundo suspiro y mirarme a mí.

—Hablar de ello aquí no es lo mejor— con un susurro comenzó a acercarse y me ayudó a incorporarme. — Max podría venir a comprobar tu estado en cualquier momento. Si me encuentra aquí sabrá de inmediato lo que ha sucedido.

Verdona con cuidado me alejó de la cama y extendió su mano frente a ella.

Una pequeña esfera de luz se formó en su palma, creciendo poco a poco y deformándose. Observé con atención atrás de ella, la esfera que la abuela había creado lentamente comenzó a alejarse de su palma y se posicionó algunos centímetros por encima de la cama.

Con pasos silenciosos, la abuela caminó hacia la parte lateral de ésta, retirando un poco los cobertores que la cubrían. En un movimiento fugaz, la abuela cerró el puño del que la esfera había emergido.

La pequeña luz que había creado descendió y empezó a crecer por entre las sábanas. Sin dejar de brillar, la luz adquiría una forma humana, y se volvía más sólida.

Tras unos segundos la luz comenzó a desvanecerse, permitiéndome ver lo que había creado. No pude evitar ampliar los ojos, sorprendido.

La esfera que había creado Verdona había adquirido mi apariencia. Aquella representación de mí mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila en su rostro, como si se encontrará dormido profundamente.

Caminé hasta la abuela y extendí mi mano con la intención de tocarlo. Mis dedos no tardaron en sentir el calor de su piel.

—¿Cómo...? — pregunté, impresionado por lo real que parecía.

—Te lo explicaré, pero este no es el lugar adecuado— la abuela Verdona posó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y chasqueo los dedos.

De la nada una gran presión atacó mi cuerpo, y mi alrededor parecía estar dando vueltas de forma frenética. Cerré los ojos por reflejo, intentando apaciguar la sensación de vértigo y el miedo que rápidamente nublaban mis sentidos.

Tan rápido cómo llegaron, aquellas sensaciones desaparecieron, al igual que la presión que sentía sobre mi cuerpo.

—Puedes abrir los ojos— la voz tranquila de Verdona envolvió mis sentidos, haciendo que el miedo se disipara por completo.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sintiendo como una brisa cálida recorría mi rostro.

Ante mí se encontraba un gran lago, rodeado de vegetación y cerca de nosotros lo que parecía ser un pequeño embarcadero. A poca distancia del lago, cerca de un frondoso árbol estaba de pie Verdona. Con suavidad, ella acariciaba la superficie del tronco, observando una inscripción tallada sobre este.

En su rostro mantenía una sonrisa feliz, y su expresión era nostálgica.

—Ben, acércate — La abuela me llamó, sin desviar su mirada de la inscripción.

Sin importar el cosquilleo que producía el pasto bajo mis pies, caminé hacia Verdona. Conforme me acercaba, la inscripción que antes no podía identificar se volvía más clara.

— Max y Verdona — leí en voz alta.

Tras mis palabras la abuela me miró con cierta tristeza.

— Tu abuelo lo escribió cuando éramos jóvenes. Nos prometimos que volveríamos aquí cuando fuéramos viejos, juntos — la mano de Verdona se deslizó por el tronco, hasta finalmente separarse por completo de este.

— Él me salvó hace muchos años de un cazarrecompensas. Antes de conocer a tu abuelo, pude escapar de mi captor por un tiempo, asumiendo una apariencia humana y mezclándome con ellos. — la abuela cerró los ojos por breves segundos, levantando su cabeza y mirando al cielo — Mis poderes estaban bloqueados con un artefacto especial, para evitar que escapara usando mis poderes. Tras lograr burlar a aquel sujeto, me mantuve huyendo, hasta que me encontré con Max.

—Mientras hablábamos, quien estaba tras de mí nos emboscó, capturándome nuevamente y apartando a Max de su camino. Por un momento, pensé que no volvería a verlo y que mi destino era ser un objeto de colección para algún loco. — La sonrisa que antes la abuela me mostraba se amplió.

— De alguna manera él logró encontrarme. Sin importarle lo que yo soy él me ayudó a escapar y juntos logramos derrotarlo.

La abuela apartó su mirada del cielo, y se acercó hacia mí. Aun manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Tranquilamente se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura.

Desconcertado, miré como ella extendía ambas manos frente a ella y las juntó. Entre sus manos, una pequeña luz comenzó a formarse. Ésta creció y brilló aún más intenso, cegándome.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, fui capaz de ver lo que la abuela sostenía entre sus manos.

Era una pequeña flor de color rosado y amarillo. Con pétalos grandes, parecidos a los de una flor de lis. De ella emergía una luz ya bastante conocida para mí.

— ¿Esto es...? — Mi pregunta quedó a medias cuando la abuela dejó la flor entre mis manos. En el momento en el que mis dedos tocaron los pétalos, una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo.

Era como si una brisa refrescante fluyera a mi alrededor y se adentrara en mi.

— Lo sentiste ¿Verdad? — La abuela puso sus manos bajo las mías. —La flor esta hecha de maná puro. Para los humanos y otras especies sentirlo es imposible, más, sin embargo, para los anoditas y otros seres de energía nos es fácil identificarlo.

—Aquel cosquilleo que sentiste fue una reacción involuntaria de tu cuerpo, que por primera vez entró en contacto directo con el Maná — La flor que tenía en mis manos, lentamente empezó a volverse partículas diminutas de luz. Todas ellas se arremolinaban a mi alrededor, girando y acercándose, finalmente pegándose a mí y cubriéndome por completo.

Cuando mi piel hizo contacto con ellas, estas comenzaron a desaparecer.

Sorprendido observé mis manos, que estaban recubiertas con una fina capa de luz.

—Lo que te recubre es el Maná de la flor, tu cuerpo lo absorbió y lo volvió suyo. Este te ayudará a curarte y a que recuperes fuerza, fuerza que necesitaras a partir de ahora.

La abuela se enderezó y me tomó de la mano, guiándome hacia la orilla del lago. Sin poner resistencia la seguí.

La expresión tranquila que antes tenía en su rostro se tornó seria.

—Si hubiese sido de otra especie, tal vez lo que pasó con Darkness y tus hermanos jamás hubiese sucedido— pude sentir como el cuerpo de la vuela se tensaba— Cuando ustedes nacieron, percibí que tenían un nivel de maná superior al que un ser humano debía tener. Aunque era aún bastante pequeños, la cantidad de maná que contenían sus cuerpos era mayor a lo de un anodita normal, incluso mayor que el mío.

—En ese momento no le presté mucha importancia. Estaba feliz, ya que al menos ustedes tenían "la chispa" de mi especie, cosa que Frank y Carl no desarrollaron. Si hubiese prestado atención a ese nivel anormal de maná cuando lo percibí y hecho algo al respecto, quizá lo sucedido esa noche no habría pasado.

Me mantuve en silencio por breves segundos, tratando de entender por completo lo que había visto de ese momento y del encuentro desagradable con Darkness.

Había mencionado que buscaba el poder que se encontraba dentro de mí, el que hasta hace poco se había mantenido escondido.

—Lo que Darkness estaba buscando...era eso ¿no? Toda esa energía — sin esperar mucho tiempo, la abuela asintió.

—Desconozco que tan grande es tu nivel de Maná ahora, pero estoy segura de que eso te traerá aún más problemas. La primera vez que lo percibí ya era lo suficientemente grande como para triplicar el mío, ahora la cantidad que tienes o puedes absorber me es difícil de determinar.

—El Omnitrix hizo un buen trabajo hasta ahora. Limitandolo y bloqueándolo.

Miré el Omnitrix.

—¿Es por lo sucedido que el Omnitrix se apagó? — pregunté, moviendo el dial del reloj sin obtener resultados.

—Tu cuerpo cambió, dejó de ser el mismo al que el reloj se adaptó. No se si sea el caso, pero, si no reacciona a tus intentos por activarlo es probable que ya no seas compatible con él. — pensar en aquello me hizo estremecer. Me había acostumbrado a utilizarlo siempre, para solucionar cualquier problema que se presentara en mi camino.

Si ahora no podía utilizarlo...

¿Entonces qué es lo que haría?

No era algo que podría ocultar del abuelo ni de Gwen por mucho tiempo.

Cómo si la abuela conociera lo que estaba pensando, ella posó su mano en mi hombro y habló.

— Ahora que no cuentas con el Omnitrix, será necesario que aprendas a utilizar tu Maná y el que te rodea a tu favor. Pero si aprendes a hacerlo no habrá vuelta atrás, puedes perder tu humanidad en el proceso.

Mi cuerpo se tensó.

— Perder...Mi humanidad— las palabras salieron por si solas de mis labios.

—Es una posibilidad. La mayor parte de los anoditas mitad humanos pierden el control de sus poderes y destruyen sus cuerpos. — La apariencia humana que mantenía la abuela se desvaneció, cambiando a la forma en la que la había conocido — Los anoditas en si somos un cúmulo de energía, no necesitamos un cuerpo físico. Pero, para alguien que nació teniendo un cuerpo de carne y hueso, someterse a tal cantidad de energía puede tener consecuencias. Las mejores de ellas sería perder el cuerpo que tuvieron desde su nacimiento y sus recuerdos.

El miedo comenzó a invadirme. ¿Yo también tendría ese destino?

—Yo no permitiré que eso te suceda — la abuela posó sus manos en mi rostro, mirándome a los ojos. — Si fuese posible, tomaría tu lugar para evitar que enfrentes este terrible camino, pero no es algo que pueda hacerse. Lo que puedo hacer por ti es enseñarte a defenderte, a ser tu guía y apoyo en lo que te depara el futuro.

—No puedo hacer nada más.

Sin previo aviso, bajo mis pies se formó un remolino de lo que estaba seguro, era Maná. Observé aquello asustado, antes de mirar a la abuela, quien parecía luchar por mantenerse serena.

—Hay mucho aún que debes saber, más sin embargo no creo ser capaz de decírtelo yo misma en este momento — mi cuerpo empezó a hundirse, adentrándome rápidamente al interior de ese remolino — El chico con el que tuviste contacto hace poco te entregó parte de la información que debes saber. Léela, lo restante te lo diré yo personalmente en otra ocasión.

La abuela juntó nuestras frentes ligeramente. Tras aquel contacto, mi cuerpo se tornó pesado, y el cansancio me abrumó.

—Duerme ahora, haré lo que este en mi poder para darte tiempo de asimilarlo. Descansa y no pienses más en el futuro— Con mis extremidades entumecidas y apenas con la fuerza para mantener mis ojos abiertos, observé como me adentraba por completo en aquel portal, que suponía, me llevaría a la habitación en la cabaña de Michael. La figura de la abuela, que antes estaba clara frente a mi se desvaneció.

Y sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo...mis ojos se cerraron. Cayendo así, en los brazos de Morfeo.


	9. Emboscada

―Esto es aburrido― escuché decir a Gwen, mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro por todo el camper.

En silencio, la miré expectante desde mi litera. Era raro verla tan inquieta, pero no podía culparla, yo también me sentía de esa manera por todo lo que sucedía.

Mi actitud tranquila y callada ese par de días no pareció llamarle la atención, y de alguna manera era un peso menos sobre mis hombros. El mantener oculto lo que sucedía me parecía lo más sensato, ya era suficiente que el abuelo y yo conociéramos lo que estaba próximo a pasar y el rumbo al que me llevaría esto.

Apartando la mirada de ella, me recosté del lado contrario dándole la espalda. Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro.

Si, ya sabía lo que pasaría, lo que era en realidad y que pasaría si no hacía nada al respecto.

Tras abandonar la casa de Michael, a escondidas esa noche usé el portátil de Gwen sin permiso. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no tenía opción. No podía preguntarle al abuelo directamente sobre eso, no me sentía preparado para hacerlo.

La información que me había dado ese chico resultó ser una explicación a detalle de los sucesos sucedidos diez años atrás y lo más reciente. Yo...jamás pensé cuan peligroso Darkness podía llegar a ser.

Muerte...

Destrucción...

Desesperanza...

No había nada en todos esos escritos sobre Darkness que fuera diferente a eso.

Con rapidez, posé mi mano sobre mi boca, intentando apaciguar las arcadas que iban y venían al recordar lo que había visto. No me sorprendía que hubieran ocultado todo eso de las generaciones nuevas, enterrándolo en lo más profundo de sus memorias e implorando que lo sucedido hace una década no volviera a repetirse.

Junto a la información de Darkness, también se anexaban informes de un experimento del que formé parte tras el ataque a mi familia cuando era pequeño.

El experimento 32...como habían llamado a esa serie de pruebas, había fallado totalmente. Los innumerables métodos que usaron para que yo me viera aislado de la herencia alienígena de la abuela, al final no fueron más un enorme fracaso. A Darkness no le fue difícil romper todos los sellos que mantuvieron mis poderes sellados durante todos estos años.

Apartando la mano de mi boca, abracé mi cuerpo.

Miedo, impotencia, confusión...Cada una esas emociones invadían mi cuerpo rápidamente, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sabía que aun cuando intentara hasta lo imposible para huir de Darkness, no podría. Jamás podría hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaba en mis ojos y descendían por mis mejillas. Estaba asustado, no solo por lo que podría sucederme, si no por lo que quienes me rodeaban tendrían que soportar por el hecho de estar cerca de mí.

Comprendía ahora por que la abuela Verdona se culpaba a si misma por ser lo que era.

Nací siendo diferente, con un poder mayor que el de los Anoditas normales y a la vez muy parecido al de Darkness. Mi existencia era igual de peligrosa que la de él.

En esos momentos, sentía un irremediable deseo de volver el tiempo atrás y vivir mi vida como lo había hecho hasta hace unos días. Sin tener que convivir con el miedo que me atormentaría por el resto de mi existencia...y siendo solo un humano. No un híbrido como lo era ahora.

El ser descendiente de un Anodita había sellado mi destino y el de mis hermanos.

― ¿Ben? ― el tacto de la mano de Gwen sobre mi espalda, me hizo sobresaltarme.

Había estado tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no pude percatarme de cuando se había acercado hasta mí.

Limpié mis lagrimas lo mejor que pude, antes de darme la vuelta y mirar a Gwen. Intentando con todas mis fuerzas no derrumbarme nuevamente frente a ella.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunté, tratando de que en mi voz no hubiera rastros de que había llorado.

Gwen permaneció callada durante unos segundos, con una preocupación evidente escrita en su rostro.

―Ya hemos llegado. ¿Te encuentras bien? ― Gwen me miró, dudosa.

Ante su pregunta, intenté mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa.

―He tenido una pesadilla, eso es todo. ― indicándole a Gwen que retrocediera, bajé de mi litera y me quedé de pie frente a ella. ― No es necesario que te preocupes, estoy bien.

Aún con esa falsa sonrisa en el rostro, me puse los zapatos y miré hacía el frente del camper. El abuelo ya no se encontraba en el asiento del conductor y la puerta estaba abierta.

Tragué saliva.

Ya habíamos llegado a Bellwood, donde todos nos reuniríamos. Y en donde volvería a ver a mis padres, manteniendo aquella máscara falsa de normalidad e ignorancia.

―El abuelo esta afuera hablando con nuestros padres― Gwen posó su mano sobre mi hombro ― Al parecer ellos ya sabían sobre los plomeros y los alienígenas. Aunque no sé como reaccionen al saber sobre el Omnitrix.

― Yo tampoco ―Respondí, mientras me disponía a salir del Camper ― Tal vez, lo mejor sea no decírselo ahora.

Bajé del camper y observé a mi alrededor. Estábamos afuera de mi casa, y en el jardín se encontraban mis padres y los padres de Gwen junto con Ken y el abuelo. Mi madre al verme bajar se puso pálida, rápidamente se apartó de ellos y corrió en mi dirección.

Traté de decir algo, pero un sorpresivo abrazo me lo impidió.

Mi madre estaba ahí, agachada a mi altura mientras profundizaba el abrazo. Podía sentir claramente como sus manos temblaban y escuchar su respiración agitada.

Estaba asustada, al igual que yo lo estaba.

Podía sentirlo claramente.

La abracé más fuerte.

La abuela tenía razón.

Mi cuerpo había cambiado. Demasiado.

Tras el encuentro con Darkness comencé a experimentar sensaciones que eran extrañas para mí. El más mínimo cambio, incluso en las emociones de Gwen y el abuelo me fueron fácil de percibir. Michael no fue la excepción.

Desde el momento en el que bajé a desayunar la mañana que nos fuimos, el me miraba constantemente. Quizá para el abuelo y Gwen, la tensión que lentamente crecía en esa habitación era algo imperceptible. Pero para mí no lo era.

En cuanto me vio el aire a nuestro alrededor se volvió pesado y hasta cierto punto asfixiante, para ese momento no fue difícil adivinar por qué me miraba así. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado a la abuela en mi habitación, estaba desconfiando de mí.

Pensé que las demás emociones se sentirían iguales que aquella ocasión, pero las de mamá no lo fueron.

Un dolor agudo se instaló en mi cuerpo, como si yo fuera quien había tenido esa emoción tan dolorosa desde un inicio. Con ambas manos intente con cuidado apartarla un poco de mí, aquello era demasiado vívido, no me sentía capaz de soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

Lentamente, deshaciendo aquel abrazo ella me miró.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados, claramente había llorado por mucho tiempo.

Posé mis manos sobre su rostro, levantando con mis pulgares las comisuras de sus labios, con la intención de hacer que sonriera.

Pareciendo entender lo que intentaba hacer, ella lo hizo. Su expresión de dolor fue sustituida por una más tranquila y sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

Ambos no dijimos nada durante unos segundos, solo nos miramos.

Quería decirle que sabía sobre lo que había pasado. Que sabía de la existencia de mis hermanos. Pero no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo

Quería decirle de mis propios labios ... "Lo sé, lo sé todo"

Más, sin embargo, no lo hice.

― ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje? ―rompiendo el silencio que había reinado entre ambos, mamá habló― Tu abuelo nos ha explicado algunas cosas sobre lo que pasaron este verano. Qué descubrieron su verdadero trabajo y de la existencia de los alienígenas.

Sin cambiar de posición, mamá tomó mi mano y la cubrió con las suyas.

― ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme? ― aquella pegunta me hizo sentir nervioso. En ese momento, contarle sobre la existencia del Omnitrix parecía ser lo más fácil y llevadero de todo. Por su mirada, era evidente que el abuelo les había mencionado al menos un poco de lo que hicimos durante las vacaciones; Tal vez no diciéndoles directamente sobre el reloj y la magia de Gwen, pero conociéndoles no se quedarían tranquilos hasta que se lo dijéramos nosotros mismos.

―Lo hay ― dije sin rodeos―Pero no creo poder decírtelo en ese momento. El viaje de regreso fue una completa tortura, estoy muerto.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de mamá.

―Ya veo. ― con un lento movimiento, ella dejó de agacharse y se irguió. Aún agarrando mis manos ―No voy a obligarte a decírmelo. Así que no te preocupes por ello, puedes hacerlo cuando estés listo.

Asentí, sin ánimos de seguir hablando respecto a eso.

― ¿Están listos? ― Una voz se escuchó atrás de mamá, la cual nos obligó a voltear a ver en su dirección.

―Papá― dije, observando cómo se acercaba a nosotros y pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de mamá.

―Hola ― con su brazo libre acercó su mano a mi cabeza y despeinó mi cabello ― Tu abuelo nos a contado un poco sobre las aventuras que tuvieron éstas últimas semanas. Veo que se han divertido.

Sin saber que responder asentí un par de veces.

Al parecer el abuelo mencionó algunas de las "visitas" de alienígenas que habíamos tenido desde que empezamos las vacaciones.

―Carl ― él tío Frank le llamó, a lo que él viró para mirarlo. Con una expresión indescifrable, parecía decirle algo a papá.

Los observé atentamente. Ambos se veían preocupados, estaba escrito en su rostro.

Entorné la mirada en papá. Era de esperarse, aunque solo mis hermanos y yo fuimos atacados esa ocasión, nada nos garantizaba que no pasaría algo parecido una segunda vez. Ni que yo sería el único al que atacarían.

Gwen y Ken, incluso mi papá y el tío Frank también podían ser sus objetivos. Aunque nuestros padres no parecían que desarrollarían alguna vez "la chispa" que había mencionado la abuela, Gwen parecía ser la más apta para serlo también.

La magia utilizaba maná en pequeñas cantidades, pude afirmarlo al recordar las veces que Gwen la había utilizado en batalla. Si ella despertaba el potencial Anodita presente en nuestros cuerpos, quizá ella estaría en el mismo peligro que lo estaba yo.

Darkness también la perseguiría.

―Debemos irnos ― Al lado de Frank estaban Lili, Gwen y Ken. Atrás de ellos estaba el abuelo, que tenía en su rostro la misma expresión que la de su hijo.

No fueron necesarias más palabras para explicar que no teníamos mucho tiempo, debíamos irnos de allí rápido. Antes de que algo malo sucediera.

― Tienes razón ― papá nos miró a mamá y a mí ― Debemos irnos, mientras más rápido lleguemos a un lugar seguro será mejor. Subamos al auto.

Con un suave empujón, papá nos llevó a nuestro auto. La familia de Gwen no tardó en acercarse también a su auto, que estaba aparcado atrás del camper del abuelo.

Gwen y Ken se miraban entre sí, sin la menor idea de que pasaría a continuación.

Sin poder evitarlo, sentí envidia de su ignorancia frente a lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero era algo que en mi caso no estaría oculto mucho tiempo, después de todo yo era quien estaba más involucrado con los incidentes con Darkness. Lo hubiese sabido de una u otra manera.

Entré al auto en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

De la misma forma lo hicieron los demás.

Varios segundos pasaron, hasta que el abuelo puso en marcha el camper y comenzó a avanzar.

Siguiendo su ritmo, los autos también avanzaron. Lo hacían de una manera tan silenciosa y cautelosa, como si no quisieran dejar algún rastro de nuestra estancia allí.

Di un último vistazo a nuestra casa, o al menos, lo que había sido nuestro hogar durante casi toda mi vida. A través de sus ventanas no se veía nada, aparentemente estaba vacía.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en mi rostro.

Ahora entendía por qué el viaje de regreso duró dos días. El abuelo les había dado el tiempo suficiente a mis padres para empacar lo necesario he irnos de allí, no regresaríamos.

Me aparté de la ventana, tratando de centrar mi atención en otro lado e ignorar la ansiedad y malestar que comenzaban a cansarme.

Al parecer, mis padres intentaron que no sospechara nada haciendo todos los preparativos antes de nuestra llegada. Que pensara que la preocupación de mamá y los otros era por la aparente venganza que Darkness podía llevar a cabo en contra de los plomeros y sus familias.

Lo habían preparado todo muy cuidadosamente, de forma tan minuciosa que si yo no conociera la verdad llegaría creerlo.

Recargué mi cabeza sobre el asiento trasero, observando sin interés lo que pasaba velozmente a través del vidrio delantero.

En esos momentos nadie era honesto.

Solo bastaron unos minutos para que saliéramos completamente de Bellwood y nos adentráramos a la carretera que nos llevaría a nuestro destino. Ese largo camino atravesaba por completo otras ciudades vecinas, que a diferencia de Bellwood estaban rodeadas de Bosques.

El tiempo que transcurrió hasta que atravesamos la primera sección de bosque me era desconocido, no estaba totalmente concentrado en mi alrededor ni en las conversaciones que tenían el abuelo y papá por lo que parecía ser un comunicador instalado en el auto. No había nadie más aparte de nosotros en aquella solitaria carretera, a esa hora de la tarde aquel punto parecía estar completamente abandonado.

Cerré los ojos, mientras recargaba mi cabeza en la ventana del auto. Solo quería descansar y olvidarme de todo, al menos durante un rato. Si Darkness lo deseaba, podría nuevamente atacarme en sueños o por medio de pesadillas, pero durante los últimos días no lo había hecho, no había rastro alguno de él.

Tenía el suficiente poder como para empezar una batalla a gran escala si el quería, pero no lo hizo. Quizá el encuentro con la abuela Verdona le había hecho cambiar sus planes y buscar otra oportunidad similar a la de ese instante. O, tal vez...

Abrí los ojos de golpe, al tiempo que un terrible escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

Con la respiración agitada, me alejé de la puerta rápidamente, llamando la atención de mis padres.

― ¿Qué sucede Ben? ― mamá preguntó, desconcertada por mi acción repentina. Pero no respondí.

Ignorando las miradas de mis padres, miré rápidamente hacía las ventanas, sintiendo como la abrumadora sensación de ser observado crecía segundo a segundo.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, sintiéndome tonto y molesto conmigo mismo por confiarme.

¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

Darkness no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados ahora que era libre. No cuando toda la familia Tennyson estaba reunida en un solo lugar y podía tomar lo que quería sin que nadie lo impidiese. Lo que había experimentado en aquella pesadilla me lo había demostrado, pero yo, hundiéndome en mis propios miedos y confusión lo había ignorado.

Darkness no se quedó quieto en ningún momento. Estaba jugando con nosotros, como lo había hecho aquella ocasión.

El haber abandonado Bellwood y reunirnos en un lugar tan solitario facilitaba sus acciones.

Sentí como el auto se detuvo, y el lejano sonido de los autos frente a nosotros deteniéndose apenas pude escucharlo. Todos mis sentidos estaban alerta y concentrados en un solo punto, ajenos de todo lo demás.

Un inexplicable mal presentimiento me obligó a voltear hacia el lado derecho del auto, mirando rápidamente hacía arriba de la ladera al lado de la carretera.

Me quedé sin aliento.

― ¡Aceleren! ― dije velozmente, confundiendo a mis padres y los demás, quienes escuchaban lo que pasaba a través del comunicador.

― ¿Qué? ― papá preguntó sin entender mi repentina orden.

Sin la intención de desperdiciar más tiempo intenté llegar a la parte delantera, repitiendo mi advertencia de forma desesperada.

― ¡Aceleren ahora! ¡Darkness está sobre nosotros! ― en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de mis labios, los rostros de mis padres palidecieron y un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar. En ese instante no me importaba terminar con la mentira que había tratado de mantener en pie hasta ahora, no iba a dejar que Darkness repitiera el daño que hizo a mi familia. No se lo permitiría.

―Es una petición interesante ― sudé frío, reconociendo inmediatamente aquella voz.

Sin previo aviso, unos delgados brazos abrazaron mi cuello. Aquel cuerpo frío se movió repetidas veces, al ritmo de una espeluznante risa que me heló la sangre.

Acercando sus labios a mi oído, habló, sin cambiar aquella desagradable sonrisa de su rostro.

―Que lástima ― amplió su sonrisa, moviendo con su mano fría mi cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, permitiéndome ver como cientos de sobras, quizá miles se acercaban a los autos. Aquellos seres deformes y grotescos colisionarían con nosotros ― Es demasiado tarde, no podrán escapar. No se los permitiré.

Dicho esto, fui sustraído del coche, atravesando el auto como si de agua se tratase.

Sin poder hacer nada, solo pude observar como aquellas sombras chocaban una a una contra los autos y los arrastraban cuesta abajo, cortando y descomponiendo cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino.

Con desesperación traté de estirar mi mano en su dirección, como si con solo eso fuera capaz de detenerlos y poder salvarlos. Pero Darkness me lo impidió, jalándome hacia él nuevamente.

―No seas impaciente. ― una neblina negra comenzó a formarse a mi alrededor, acercándose a mi cuerpo y cubriéndolo rápidamente. ― Iremos a donde ellos se encuentren, eso si estas dispuesto a ver lo que quede de ellos cuando lleguemos.

Inmovilizado, fui testigo de cómo todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas violentamente igual que un huracán. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un terrible dolor apoderarse de mi cuerpo y como mi cabeza parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Intenté gritar, pero ningún sonido fue capaz de escapar de mi garganta.

Era demasiado doloroso, como si mis huesos fuesen destrozados uno por uno lentamente de forma tortuosa.

Abruptamente el dolor pareció menguar un poco, por lo que pude entreabrir los ojos, viendo en donde nos encontrábamos:

Estábamos en la parte más baja de la montaña. Donde antes había árboles, ahora solo podían observarse montículos putrefactos de lo que con anterioridad habían sido sus troncos. Entonces lo recordé...

Cualquier cosa que Darkness tocara se corrompería y comenzaría a desintegrarse súbitamente. Fuese donde fuese, causaba muerte a su paso.

Viré ligeramente hacía un lado, observando a mis padres, el abuelo y la familia de Gwen agruparse al lado de alguien encapuchado. Todos estaban bien, exceptuando numerosos raspones y moretones que abarcaban sus cuerpos.

Miré quien estaba a su lado.

Sonreí ligeramente, reconociendo aquella presencia que había sentido con anterioridad y quien era dueña de ella. Los había mantenido a salvo de aquellos seres y evitado que los corrompieran.

― ¿Disfrutaste el tiempo que tuviste en paz, Verdona? ― Aún sin poder moverme con libertad, Darkness pareció elevarse un poco, gracias a una energía totalmente opuesta a la que había conocido con la abuela. La sensación que infundía era desagradable y asfixiante, diferente a lo que pude experimentar con el maná puro.

La abuela Verdona no respondió.

Levantando ambas manos, un haz semi transparente de maná rodeo sus palmas, mientras una esfera los suficientemente grande para cubrir a todos se creaba sobre ellos. Cerrando su mano rápidamente, una gran cantidad de mana se dirigió hacia mí, haciendo retroceder un poco a las sombras más cercanas.

Ese maná llegó a tocarme, más, sin embargo, en cuanto se acercó más a Darkness se convirtió en la misma energía que la de él. En energía negativa.

―Creí que ya habías aprendido la lección de hace unos años. Pero parece que no es el caso. ― Alejando una mano de mí, Darkness la extendió frente a él y energía oscura se formó en su palma. Con un movimiento fugaz, lanzó aquella esfera hacía el escudo que les protegía, destrozándolo. ― Tu maná no puede dañarme ni soportar un simple toque de mi energía. Eres demasiado débil.

Escuchando cada una de sus palabras, intenté soltarme del fuerte agarré que ejercía sobre mi cuello.

Él estaba jugando con nosotros, divirtiéndose con la desesperación y el miedo que les invadía, no pretendía dañarlos de un solo golpe.

― ¡¿Por qué?! ― La voz de mamá llegó a mis oídos. Levanté la mirada, ella se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, mientras gruesas lágrimas descendían sin control por sus mejillas. ― ¡Ya nos hiciste bastante daño! ¡¿Por qué has vuelto si no tuvieron lo que buscabas?!

Sus palabras lograron hacerle reír.

― ¿Qué no encontré lo que busco? Veo que no entiendes lo que está sucediendo aquí y ahora― Las sombras que antes se mantuvieron alejadas de ellos comenzaron a acercarse ― Lo hice, de lo contrario no me habría molestado en preparar este increíble espectáculo para tus pequeños.

Las piernas de mamá perdieron la fuerza, y ella cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Papá y el abuelo trataron de acercarse, pero aquellos seres se lo impidieron. Intentando proteger a Gwen y Ken, el tío Frank y Lily los acercaron a ellos, pero eso no funcionaría. Los escudos de la abuela Verdona no funcionaban contra él.

―Su insistencia por salvarse es divertida. Eso me hace preguntarme ¿Su voluntad es igual de fuerte que su deseo de mantener la verdad oculta a él? ­― con la mano que utilizó para atacarlos acarició mi mejilla, esbozando una sonrisa burlona ― Aunque esa respuesta ya no importa ahora, él ya sabe la verdad.

Sorprendidos, mis padres me miraron.

Desvié la mirada, sin poder soportar ver el dolor que aquella confesión había provocado en ambos.

―El ya no es completamente humano, me encargué personalmente de eso ― agarrando mi barbilla y obligándome a mirar al frente, vi como papá, consumido por la ira tomó la pistola laser que el abuelo sostenía entre sus manos y apunto hacía Darkness.

Con impotencia, intente liberarme nuevamente, pero ninguno de mis esfuerzos tenía efecto alguno. Si eso seguía así, Darkness podría matarlo.

La mano que aún mantenía agarrado mi rostro repentinamente empezó a tiritar.

Sin comprenderlo, viré hacia el rostro de Darkness y observé su expresión. Los demás parecían no poder verlo completamente, pero para mí fue completamente visible...

Estaba llorando.

Confundido, intenté observarlo mejor, ahora que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para detallar sus facciones. Me fue imposible ocultar la sorpresa al reconocer su rostro.

Como una entidad aparte el resto de su cuerpo se movía fluidamente, con la intención de atacar. Fue entonces cuando supe que debía hacer...

Recordando la experiencia cerca del lago, cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo. Debía intentar lo mismo que hacía la abuela y detenerlos a ambos, o de lo contrario no habría vuelta atrás y resultarían heridos.

Ahora lo sabía.

El cuerpo que me estaba sosteniendo no pertenecía a Darkness, debía salvarlos a ambos y obligarle a liberar a la persona que mantenía prisionera.

La sensación cálida que sentí cuando la energía de la flor hizo contacto conmigo la primera vez volvió a abrumarme. Así como el cosquilleo que rápidamente envolvía mis extremidades y liberaba poco a poco mis sentidos del control que ejercía Darkness en mí.

La presión que tenía antes sobre mi cuello, disminuyo de forma abrupta, entonces lo hice.

Una gran cantidad de maná se concentró a mi alrededor y cubrió mi cuerpo, obligando a Darkness a soltarme y alejarse junto con los seres que le acompañaran. Como una extremidad el maná que me rodeaba se alejó de mi cuerpo y se posicionó a nuestro alrededor, copiando el escudo que había hecho la abuela para protegerles.

Con una tranquilidad anormal, abrí los ojos. Como esperaba, lo que veía ahora era diferente, podía ver claramente el maná que recorría el aire, así como ver por completo a la persona que estaba frente a mí.

A mis espaldas podía percibir a todos mirándome. Aunque quería mirarlos de frente y decirles que todo estaría bien, no podía hacerlo, no ahora. Si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que no podría soportar sin derrumbarme todas las emociones que sentían al estar en esa situación.

Al verme así.

Hasta que aquel encuentro terminara lo haría, los miraría a todos dispuesto a afrontar lo que fuese a suceder entre nosotros y aceptando lo que me deparara el futuro.

―Chris ― Hablé, repitiendo el nombre que había leído en aquellos reportes del incidente de hace diez años. El nombre que pertenecía a quien hasta ese momento había desaparecido, pero que era alguien importante para mí desde el momento en que me enteré de su existencia.

―Hermano ― El control de Darkness comenzó a doblegarse cuando lo dije. Estaba teniendo un conflicto interno que le impedía controlar completamente su cuerpo y el de los seres que nos rodeaban.

Estiré mi mano en su dirección, pero la retiré inmediatamente.

Una pregunta abarcaba mis pensamientos en ese momento, que me limitaba de opciones y me hacía cuestionarme:

¿Cómo podría atacar a Darkness sin lastimar a mi hermano en el proceso?   
  
  



	10. Liberación

― ¡¿Chris?! ― La voz temblorosa de mamá se oyó a mis espaldas. Pronto, numerosos sollozos invadieron el lugar, tentándome a virar hacia ella y hacer algún intento de consolarla. Más, sin embargo, me detuve antes de siquiera hacerlo.

Comprendía el dolor que estaba sintiendo. El experimento 32 les había dado a mis padres falsas esperanzas de encontrar a mis hermanos y bloquear la herencia alienígena latente en mi sistema. Los buscaron por años, teniendo fe en que los encontrarían, pero, tras cinco años de una búsqueda exhaustiva perdieron toda esperanza. Saber que un hijo antes desaparecido se encontraba sufriendo frente a ti, no era algo que fuese fácil de soportar.

Apreté los puños, tragándome la inseguridad y el miedo que se agolpaban en mi interior, tratando de permanecer impasible. No era un buen momento para dejar que mis emociones dominaran, sucumbir a ellos complicaría la situación.

Con solo lágrimas y sonrisas reconfortantes no liberaría a Chris.

Respiré hondo, meditando lo próximo que debía hacer. Las habilidades a las que estaba acostumbrado a usar en batalla no servían ahora y lo más probable es que nunca más pudiera usarlas. Solo contaba con los poderes recién adquiridos, que no sabía cómo utilizar correctamente... el más mínimo error de mi parte podría herir a alguien accidentalmente.

Mi cuerpo no era el mismo que antes, ya no era el mismo Ben que semanas atrás, aquel que se divertía y luchaba con alienígenas gracias al Omnitrix. Había llegado a un punto de no retorno. La experiencia pasada con Darkness fue el detonante que cambió el rumbo de las cosas, la paz antes existente se desmoronó.

―Deben irse ― hablé, sin la voluntad de mirarlos ― Chris en estos momentos está luchando con Darkness, pero no podrá hacerlo por mucho tiempo, debo ayudarlo.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta afirmativa de su parte, di un paso hacia adelante, con la intención de cumplir mis palabras. Pero unos brazos se aferraron a mí en un abrazo desesperado, sin permitirme seguir.

― ¡Si lo haces podrías terminar igual! ―El cuerpo de mamá temblaba, mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas. ― ¡Perdí a tus hermanos aquella noche! ¡No quiero perderte también a ti!

Su llanto pareció tener un efecto en Chris, que retrocedió varios pasos y agarró su cabeza con las manos, manteniendo una guerra interna con Darkness para liberarse.

Viré hacia ella, acercando mis manos a las suyas.

―Lo sé ― las palabras salieron por si solas de mi boca, no había caso seguir ocultando que conocía lo que había pasado ―Se todo lo que pasó esa noche, por esa razón debo luchar y salvar a mi hermano. Él sigue ahí, nos escucha y sabe que estás sufriendo. Si no hago nada sería lo mismo que condenarlo a ser preso de Darkness por siempre.

Mirándola a los ojos, observé mi reflejo que se plasmaba en ellos. Mi cuerpo entero emitía maná en grandes cantidades, esparciéndose con libertad a mi alrededor y mis ojos brillaban intensamente. Ya no era humano, al menos no completamente.

―Si me quedo con los brazos cruzados... ¿Qué caso tiene tener este poder? ¿De qué sirve tenerlo si no puedo salvar a mis seres queridos?

Sus lágrimas pararon súbitamente, con sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

―Necesito que me apoyen en esto, que confíen en mí. No quiero herirlos accidentalmente, por eso, por favor retrocedan. ― Mi mirada se desvió hacia la abuela Verdona, una expresión de tristeza estaba escrita en su rostro.

Sin necesidad de palabras, ella extendió su mano y el maná comenzó a girar alrededor de ella y los demás, en un raudo vaivén. Sonreí, mientras me separaba velozmente de mamá. Ella intento acercarse a mí, pero el maná comenzó a cubrirla, impidiéndole avanzar.

En un parpadeo, los padres de Gwen, ella y Ken fueron tele trasportados a un lugar seguro, papá y el abuelo Max intentaron acercarse a nosotros, pero desaparecieron antes de poder llegar. Me alejé de mamá, contemplando como ella desaparecía al igual que los demás.

―Traeré de vuelta a Chris, lo prometo ― Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mis labios, mamá también desapareció. Solo quedábamos Chris, Verdona y yo.

Las sombras que nos rodeaban se movían fieramente, descontroladas y confundidas. Dudaban en atacar o acercarse a su amo. Sonreí, eso debía ser obra de Chris, me estaba ayudando a su manera.

― ¡Ben! ― la abuela abandonó su apariencia humana y voló hacia mi - Debemos liberar a Chris rápido, si no lo separamos de Darkness correrá peligro.

―No sabemos durante cuánto tiempo Darkness ha estado en él, si actuamos mal podríamos herirlo seriamente. ― Verdona viró hacia mí. Por su expresión parecía tener un debate interno, durante segundos permaneció de la misma forma, finalmente, ella acercó sus manos a mi rostro y me hizo mirarla a sus ojos.

―Mi poder no puede hacer nada contra él, no es lo bastante fuerte como para abrir una brecha y liberar a Chris, pero el tuyo sí. ―El maná que me rodeaba dejó de fluir libremente y empezó a concentrarse en las manos de la abuela.

Por unos momentos pensé que lo estaba absorbiendo, pero me di cuenta de que no era así. Ella lo desviaba de vuelta a mi cuerpo, impidiéndole salir.

―Tu maná es demasiado inestable, si actúas impulsivamente podrías destruir tu cuerpo humano― Mi cuerpo se tensó de tan solo pensar en ese desenlace ― Para evitarlo debes escucharme, te enseñaré a utilizar tu energía correctamente.

No fue necesario pensarlo mucho, asentí inmediatamente. No tenía muchas opciones realmente, podía obedecer a la abuela y seguir sus consejos o actuar solo y atenerme a causar una destrucción mayor.

Suavizando su expresión, la abuela posó una mano sobre mi frente.

Una sensación cálida se alojó en mi cuerpo, acompañada de una serie de imágenes y sensaciones que iban y venían en mi campo de visión.

Por unos segundos, la imagen de la abuela frente a mi empezó a distorsionarse, sustituida por la imponente vista del espacio. Mi cuerpo se movió, más, sin embargo, no era yo quien lo controlaba.

Bajé la mirada, dirigiéndola a una Anodita joven que se encontraba frente a mí en pose de batalla. La observé sorprendido.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía exactamente?

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

No hubo tiempo para contestar a ello, la joven retrocedió velozmente, moviéndose aleatoriamente en todas las direcciones posibles. De sus manos una especie de esferas emergieron de las palmas.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, ella con un movimiento fugaz extendió sus brazos y lanzó ambas esferas en mi dirección.

Mi cuerpo no hizo señal de retroceder, permaneció en el mismo lugar y extendió los brazos. Los brazos frente a mí no eran humanos, eran los mismos que el de un Anodita.

Descolocado, analicé la situación.

¿Era eso un recuerdo de Verdona?

Un pensamiento hostil invadió los míos, fuerte y con una enorme determinación. El maná a mi alrededor se concentró en cuestión de unos segundos en mis manos. Un escudo vino a mi mente, pareciendo ser lo que estaba pensando la abuela en ese momento.

Este se formó frente a mí, protegiéndome de ese ataque sin mucha dificultad.

La imagen del escudo fue sustituida por el pensamiento de volar, y mi cuerpo así lo hizo. Con un movimiento veloz hacia delante, me acerqué a la joven, que no por apariencia no aparentaba llegar a la adultez.

Previendo su próxima acción, comprendí que era lo que debía hacer para liberar a Chris.

Los movimientos y ataques que la abuela realizaba siempre eran originados por sus pensamientos. Los ataques posteriores no eran distintos, todos empezaban por un pensamiento, cualquiera que fuese, el maná adquiría las características y apariencia de este.

Me concentré en salir de los recuerdos de la abuela. Si en verdad funcionaba de esa manera, tenía posibilidades de salvar a Chris sin causarle algún daño.

Numerosas veces pensé que llegar a utilizar mi poder era algo difícil de lograr, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Con solo pensar lo que quiero hacer, eso sucedería.

El maná era lo suficientemente maleable como para tomar la forma que se quisiera con solo un pensamiento. La precisión y poder podían mejorarse con la práctica.

Lo que me rodeaba se tiñó en penumbras, antes de que mi conciencia regresara a mi cuerpo y me hiciese volver a la realidad. Viendo que estaba de vuelta, la abuela apartó su mano de mi frente y me observó, esperando una respuesta a lo que había visto.  
  


Como en los recuerdos de la abuela, pensé en concentrar el maná en mis manos de igual forma como lo había hecho la Anodita con la que ella peleaba. Me concentré en ese pensamiento, cerrando los ojos y dejando fluir la energía, sin excederme demasiado.

Entreabrí los ojos, siendo cegado por una luz intensa. Tras unos segundos, mi vista fue acostumbrándose a la presencia de aquella luz y pude abrirlos completamente.

Como esperaba, mis manos ahora estaban rodeadas de una esfera de energía, intangible y semitransparente que brillaba intensamente en una mezcla de blanco y un ligero verde.

Eleve la mirada hacia Verdona, quien asintió satisfecha.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera articular palabra, un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio.

Ambos viramos hacia Chris que estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo. La capucha que le cubría la cabeza había caído, permitiéndonos ver su rostro en su totalidad. Su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor, apretando los dientes de forma dolorosa y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

El maná en mis manos desapareció al perder la concentración.

Sin pensarlo corrí hacia Chris, intentando evadir los ataques de las sombras a mi alrededor. En ellas ya no había atisbo de confusión, al contrario, habían vuelto a tornarse agresivas y dejaban escapar chillidos amenazantes. Se acabó el tiempo, Chris estaba perdiendo la lucha contra Darkness, si eso seguía así, sería engullido completamente por él y tendría el control de su cuerpo nuevamente.

Un disco de energía golpeó a las sombras reunidas sobre mí. Desplacé mi mirada hacia la abuela, sin dejar de correr. Ella atacaba a las sombras a mi alrededor, abriéndome un camino para poder llegar a Chris. Sin decir nada, volví mi mirada al frente y me acerqué a mi hermano, después le agradecería a la abuela por eso.

Me arrodillé frente a él y posé mi mano sobre su hombro, siendo recibido por una potente descarga que me obligó a apartarla de inmediato. Adolorido miré mi mano, mis dedos estaban cubiertos de energía oscura, esta avanzaba rápidamente sobre mis dedos y amenazaba con llegar a mi muñeca.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso no era bueno.

― B...Ben ― Con la voz entrecortada Chris me llamó. Su voz era muy similar a la mía, pero era evidente que no era la misma. Intentó incorporarse, pero sus piernas no soportaron y cayó.

Sin importarme salir herido por la incompatibilidad de nuestra energía, lo atrapé antes de que tocara el suelo. Las descargas volvieron, más fuertes y violentas que las anteriores, tornándose extremadamente dolorosas.

Apreté los dientes, en un intento de reprimir un grito de dolor. ¿Era eso lo que Chris estaba sintiendo? ¿Ese dolor fue el que le hizo doblegarse?

―A...Aléjate ― Chris intentó varias veces apartarse y evadir mis brazos, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, la fuerza con la que antes gozaba su cuerpo le había abandonado dejándolo en el límite de lo que este podía soportar. Sin dar tregua, otra corriente eléctrica recorrió nuestros cuerpos, atravesándonos de lado a lado.

El aire escapó de mis pulmones abruptamente, dejándome sin aliento. Siendo víctima de lo mismo, el cuerpo de Chris se tambaleó hacia delante, cayendo sobre mi pecho. Su respiración era agitada.

Sus ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados, pero no se movía. Su piel, que por unos momentos había recobrado un calor normal, volvió a tornarse fría.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Darkness estaba volviendo.

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, el cuerpo de Chris se inclinó hacia atrás violentamente, empujándome de un golpe lejos de él. Mis pies derraparon sobre el suelo un par de metros, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio y quedar de pie.

La energía negativa a mi alrededor retomó su fuerza inicial, ejerciendo una presión anormal en el aire y provocando que el hecho de respirar se tornara una tarea casi imposible.

Los dedos de Chris se estiraron de manera no humana, saliéndose completamente del límite normal de movimiento y quebrándolos. Sus manos no tardaron en sangrar por las heridas a flor de piel provocadas por sus propios huesos.

Observé estupefacto.

A Darkness no le importaba dañar el cuerpo que mantenía cautivo, parecía que el dolor de los huesos al quebrase a causa de sus acciones no le afectaba, no se doblegó en lo más mínimo.

―Si que son persistentes― una voz cavernosa escapó de su garganta, con burla impregnada en sus palabras y sin pizca de arrepentimiento. Inconscientemente adquirí una pose defensiva, concentrando energía en mis manos, preparado para protegerme si Darkness se decidía a atacar.

Sus ojos, que antes permanecían cerrados, estaban abiertos e impregnados de energía oscura.

Las sombras con las que luchaba Verdona se volvieron más rápidas y feroces. En un parpadeo la habían rodeado, sin intención de dejarle acercarse o dejarla escapar.

Sin mucho interés, Darkness observó sus manos ensangrentadas. Con la clara intención de provocarme, acercó su mano a sus labios y relamió las heridas. Dejando entrever una sonrisa de lado y la sangre descender por la comisura de sus labios.

La ira embargó mi mente, incapaz de mantenerme inmutable ante tan pérfida acción. El maná de mi cuerpo escapó nuevamente de él, desenfrenado y compactándose a un par de metros sobre mí, adquiriendo la forma de una gigantesca alabarda.

Su filo apunto hacia Darkness, reuniendo la mayor cantidad de energía en ese lugar, preparada para descender y atacarlo en cuanto yo se lo indicara.

Darkness observó mis acciones con deleite, notoriamente satisfecho por no ser él quien tomo la iniciativa de atacar.

― ¡Me agrada esa mirada! ― la sonrisa de Darkness se amplió, y sus ojos se estrecharon amenazantes. ― ¡Veamos que puedes hacer en contra de tu hermano!

Su silueta se desvaneció en el aire, desapareciendo de mi campo de visión.

Retrocedí rápidamente, escaneando con la mirada el lugar he intentado sentir su presencia. Mis sentidos ahora eran mucho más agudos, el más mínimo ruido o movimiento a mi alrededor no podían escapar de ellos. Mi visión había cambiado de forma abrumadora, permitiéndome ver entidades no visibles para una persona normal.

En un segundo, el viento a mi costado se enrareció, y la presión en ese lugar creció.

Sin perder tiempo, me moví diagonalmente hacia el lado contrario, justo antes de que Darkness reapareciera de la nada en el aire. Su mano extendida, mantenía los dedos juntos y lo más derechos que sus extremidades lastimadas se lo permitían.

Apenas por unos centímetros logré esquivar su mano, ahora cubierta de energía oscura, descendió desde una altura considerable y golpeo el suelo donde momentos atrás me encontraba de pie.

El lugar del golpe fue cortado con facilidad, fracturando la tierra y. creando una grieta profunda sin el menor esfuerzo.

Sude frío. Si fallaba en esquivar y llegaba a tocarme, no saldría bien librado de una herida potencialmente mortal.

La alabarda que creé se movió torpemente en el aire, moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de seguir a su objetivo. Pero no podía seguirle el paso, le era imposible seguir los movimientos rápidos de Darkness,

Mi inexperiencia utilizando mi poder no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

Chasqueé la lengua.

Mis posibilidades de vencerlo eran casi nulas.

La ruta que siguió su mano cambio de dirección al instante, reanudando los ataques poderosos y constantes en mi contra. Solo atiné a protegerme con un escudo que rodeaba mi cuerpo. Aunque mi maná era mucho más fuerte que el de un Anodita normal, seguía siendo más débil que el de Darkness. A cada ataque el escudo se agrietaba y se hacía pedazos.

Debía repararlo cada ciertos segundos, si la situación seguía así, quedaría completamente exhausto antes de siquiera lograr hacer algo contra Darkness.

Una serie de explosiones se escuchó cerca de nosotros, con el rabillo del ojo logré ver la causa de ellas. Verdona, atacaba a las sombras que le rodeaban, estás habían formado un domo gigantesco que se deformaba y volvía a regenerarse después de recibir sus ataques.

Estaba bastante ocupada lidiando con ellas, aún si sucedía algo de gran magnitud fuera de domo, ella no se daría cuenta.

Un último golpe, perforó completamente el escudo. No pude esquivarlo, aquel corte vertical golpeó mi hombro, provocándome una profunda herida que no tardó en sangrar profusamente.

Dejé escapar un quejido de dolor, reestableciendo un nuevo escudo y cubriendo con mi mano la herida.

No podía mover el brazo, el dolor era demasiado intenso, incluso el roce del aire sobre la herida provocaba que este fuera más intenso. Darkness soltó una carcajada, complacido por ser el causante de dicha herida.

Mi control sobre la alabarda se vio afectado, dejó de mantenerse suspendida en el aire y cayó hacia el suelo a unos metros de mí, enterrándose en él.

Me estaba quedando sin opciones.

Ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de acercarme y atacar. Darkness contaba con una abismal ventaja gracias a su poder y experiencia.

De las comisuras de sus labios un hilo de sangre descendió, ininterrumpidamente y sin signos de parar. Las acciones de Darkness estaban dañando a Chris severamente, a tal punto de provocarle una hemorragia interna. La presión en su cuerpo era demasiado fuerte, si no lo detenía pronto, Chris moriría a causa de las heridas y de la pérdida de sangre. Dejé de retroceder, y me mantuve firme en ese lugar, debía encontrar alguna manera de acercarme a él y llegar a Darkness.

La única manera en la que lograría liberarlo era obligar a Darkness a salir de su cuerpo. Pero...

¿Cómo podría lograrlo?

El rostro sonriente de Darkness, se quedó estática por unos segundos, dejándome desconcertado.

Sus labios temblaron, con la intención de abrir la boca y hablar.

― ¡Tú...! ― la voz de Darkness estaba entrecortada. Su tono burlón había desaparecido completamente, la burla había sido sustituida por un tono furioso.

Me quedé quieto, observando atento lo que sucedía. La expresión de su rostro se tornó en una mueca agónica. Chris había logrado tomar el control de nuevo.

― ¡Ataca...! ― los ojos antes impregnados en energía oscura fueron despejados completamente, permitiéndome ver como los ojos azules de Chris me miraban con desesperación. Reuniendo toda la fuerza y la voluntad que le quedaban, Chris levantó la voz en un grito de advertencia ― ¡Es la única oportunidad que tendremos, Darkness depende de un huésped fuerte para mantener forma física! ¡Usa tu poder y atraviésame con la alabarda! ¡No podré soportar mucho más tiempo!

Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta.

Era peligroso atacarlo en esas condiciones. Aun cuando mi intención era purificarlo con la alabarda, si lo hacía no era seguro si Chris sobreviviría hasta que terminara.

No había garantía de que sería capaz de soportarlo.

―Ben...― la voz de Chris, que antes se había mantenido firme durante aquella petición se volvió temblosa ― ¡No quiero que por mis manos mueran más personas! ¡No más! ¡Por favor...hazlo!

Esas últimas palabras fueron acompañadas de una mirada suplicante.

Apreté los dientes, mientras extendía mis manos hacia los lados y las elevaba un poco. La alabarda comenzó a palpitar, cada pulso desprendía ondas cargadas de maná, que adquirieron más fuerza a cada centímetro que se separaba del suelo.

Varios segundos transcurrieron, segundos que eran de vital importancia y que determinarían la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para Chris. Velozmente junté mis manos en pose de oración, movimiento que separó totalmente la alabarda del suelo y le indicó que se posicionara sobre mí, de igual manera que lo hizo en un inicio.

La alabarda se elevó obediente, reduciendo su tamaño y dirigiéndose velozmente hacia mí, dando vueltas constantes sobre su eje.

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos, librando una batalla interna entre mis deseos y lo que debía hacer. No deseaba hacerlo, no quería apuñalarlo con la alabarda, pero no era algo que pudiera decidir solamente por mi deseo egoísta de no levantar mi mano contra él y acabar el enfrentamiento de manera pacífica.

Acabar una batalla sin daño alguno, no aplicaba esta vez.

Si no lo hacía, no habría diferencia entre vivir su vida controlada por Darkness o morir. Mis manos temblaban, dudosas de llevar a cabo lo que estaba planeando hacer, pero no permití que mis emociones me doblegaran.

Deposité toda mi esperanza en ese ataque y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Chris sobreviviera a este. Los movimientos de la alabarda se tornaron más veloces y violentos.

Abriendo los ojos, observé la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro, acompañada de un brillo de alivio e impaciencia en sus ojos.

Sin separar mi mirada de él, permití que la alabarda avanzara. No desvarió, fue firme a mis órdenes. Iluminándose en un cegador destello, se abalanzó hacia Chris, atravesando su pecho de un solo golpe.

Aunque el daño que estaba haciendo no era dirigido a su cuerpo, la conexión que aún existía entre Darkness y él, le obligó a gritar de dolor, con todas sus fuerzas intentaba obligarlo a abandonar su cuerpo.

Aún si había recuperado parte de su poder, solo era una pequeña cantidad de la que tuvo en un inicio. No podía hacernos frente sin un cuerpo de carne y hueso hasta que este estuviese completo.

Una neblina oscura empezó a salir de su cuerpo, arremolinándose sobre él y tomando forma de un enorme ciclón que ascendió hacia el cielo, bloqueando la luz del ocaso y volviendo ese atardecer en noche durante varios segundos.

Una forma humanoide comenzó a formarse en la parte más alta, un rostro deforme con ojos carmesí posó su vista en mí, lo que antes era una línea sin expresión se tornó en una sonrisa llena de malicia. Más sin embargo no hizo nada, como si nunca hubiese existido se desvaneció en el aire, junto con las sombras monstruosas que le acompañaban.

Chris quedó suspendido en el aire por unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente cayó, amenazando con golpearse en el suelo. Rápidamente corrí hacia él, atrapándolo con mis brazos antes de que llegara a golpearse, ignorando el dolor punzante que se instalaba en todo mi brazo derecho.

Con mucho cuidado, me arrodillé y lo acosté en mi regazo.

La sangre no cesaba, a cada segundo que transcurría la cantidad iba aumentando. Las heridas en sus manos empeoraban la hemorragia, a ese paso mi peor temor podría cumplirse.

Las lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas, dejando salir libremente el dolor, preocupación y el miedo que había intentado mantener a raya durante el enfrentamiento. Abrace el cuerpo de Chris, que parecía que en cualquier momento daría su último suspiro.

Recosté su cabeza sobre mi pecho, su largo cabello, ahora tintado con su propia sangre manchó mi ropa, pero eso no me importó. Lo único que me importaba era él, mi preocupación y miedo ahora iban dirigido a Chris.

― ¡Ben! ― la voz de la abuela me incitó a mirar ligeramente hacía su dirección. Ella se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estábamos, al quedar a un par de metros se quedó quieta, perturbada por la condición en la que nos encontrábamos.

En su rostro no había una expresión específica, el cúmulo de emociones que le invadieron al volver a ver a Chris y encontrarlo en esas condiciones era entendible.

Afianzando el abrazo, recargue la cabeza en su frente, dando rienda suelta a las lágrimas de impotencia por no ser capaz de ayudarle.

Una sensación cálida de repente invadió mi cuerpo, sorprendido a tal punto de que las lágrimas se detuvieron.

―Esa luz...― Verdona amplió los ojos, igual de sorprendida que yo.

Observé mi cuerpo desconcertado, una ligera capa de luz me cubría, como la noche en que la abuela me llevó junto con ella al lago. Brillaba intensamente, palpitando y girando a mi alrededor.

Un ligero cosquilleó en mi hombro me hizo voltear a mirar. La herida de mi hombro había dejado de sangrar, la luz se arremolinaba en gran cantidad en ese punto e ingresaba en ella.

El dolor lentamente iba desapareciendo, al igual que la herida. Fui testigo de cómo la carne al rojo vivo iba retomando su color natural y volvía a la normalidad, como si nunca hubiese sido herido.

Amplié los ojos.

¿Mi maná la estaba curando?

A juzgar por la reacción de la abuela, aquello no era algo normal. Confundido, observé como la herida se cerraba por completo y el maná se alejaba de mi, dirigiéndose hacía Chris.

La fina ca pa de luz envolvió todo su cuerpo, pareciendo hacer lo mismo que momentos atrás había hecho conmigo.

―Es una maravillosa habilidad curativa― una voz completamente desconocida nos hizo sobresaltarnos, la abuela y yo viramos atrás de nosotros, en busca del dueño de aquella voz.

Caminando tranquilamente, un hombre alto de cabello cano se acercaba a nosotros, portaba un traje que fácilmente pude reconocer. Era un plomero.

Aunque tenía detalles distintos a los anteriores que había visto y una capa blanca que le cubría casi por completo, no me fue difícil saberlo.

―Ernest ― Verdona le miró, con una expresión confundida que dejaba en claro que no esperaba verlo.

Viré desconcertado.

Detrás de él, más plomeros se acercaron, pero esta vez se dirigían hacia Chris.

Inconscientemente lo acerqué más a mí, intentando protegerlo.

Pareciendo entender mi reacción, el hombre mayor se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de mi y extendió su mano.

―Soy Ernest White, comandante de las bases de plomeros americanas ― sin alejar su mano, se puso de cunclillas para estar a mi altura. ― A partir de ahora estaremos a cargo de la protección de tu familia y de ti.

A unos metros atrás de él, mis padres nos miraban, con los ojos hinchados y con notorias lágrimas descendiendo por sus rostros.

―Te ayudaremos a combatir contra Darkness. No estás solo en esto... ― con un tono conciliador se dirigió hacia mí , y con una mirada tranquila, concluyó la oración.

―Pero, para poder hacerlo, deben acompañarnos a la base de Washington. Lucharemos juntos, derrotaremos a Darkness, tenlo por seguro.


	11. Despertar

Un terrible silencio se erigía a mi alrededor. Conteniendo el aliento, observé lo que me rodeaba a una distancia prudente, sin saber que decir o cómo actuar frente a las personas que me miraban fijamente desde el centro de la habitación. Tras trasladar a Chris a una unidad médica movil, los plomeros en el lugar del incidente con Darkness acordonaron la zona y nos trasladaron hacia la Base de plomeros de Washington por tierra en una caravana militar.

Mis padres fueron dirigidos a un vehículo diferente, junto con el abuelo Max y la abuela Verdona. Solo yo fui escoltado junto con Chris en la unidad médica. Durante horas, observé como una gran cantidad de doctores iban y venían a lo largo del vehículo vigilando y estabilizando a Chris, pero durante todo el viaje él no despertó.

Al llegar a la base de Washington, Ernest y dos plomeros más me pidieron salir del vehículo y seguirlos. Sin poder objetar, me alejé de Chris y los seguí hacia algo parecido a un elevador y caminamos por pasillos durante varios minutos. Finalmente llegamos a una habitación pequeña que estaba completamente iluminada, en su interior había una mesa rectangular alargada y sillas de forma curva. Cinco personas estaban sentadas en ellas, todos sin excepción portaban una capa blanca de cuerpo completo y una capucha que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro.

El diseño de cada capa era distinto entre sí. Cuatro de ellos portaban una insignia en el brazo derecho con el símbolo de un continente. Solo uno, que se sentaba en el centro, portaba una capa más detalla que la de los otros cuatro. En sus hombros, el diseño de la cabeza de dos dragones plateados descansaba sobre ellos y era el único que cubría su rostro con una máscara del mismo color.

En cuanto ingresé a la habitación, los cinco centraron de inmediato su atención en mí. Ernest, quien se encontraba de pie a mi lado, con unas suaves palmadas en mi hombro me indicó que avanzara y le siguiera.

Cooperando con él, le seguí hacia los únicos lugares vacíos, frente a las otras cinco personas. Aún después de ya habernos sentado, nadie dijo nada, la habitación de inmediato se hundió en un profundo silencio. Las personas frente a mi parecían estar en la misma situación que yo, sin saber cómo comenzar la conversación y esperando a que el otro tomara la iniciativa. Finalmente, la persona con la capa con los diseños de dragones se incorporó e inició la conversación.

-Benjamín Tennyson - el silencio que reinaba en la habitación fue roto por una voz femenina. Su voz era ligeramente profunda, sin el más mínimo rastro de rudeza. Al ser llamado, concentré mi mirada en ella, quien me observaba tranquilamente, manteniendo su cabeza en alto. Posando su mano sobre su pecho, habló.

\- Soy Irena, la embajadora actual de la Tierra y la intermediaria entre los comandantes y generales de nuestro planeta con el exterior. - Irena inclino su cuerpo ligeramente y agachó la cabeza. Las personas a su lado no tardaron en imitar sus acciones.

-Como máxima autoridad de las bases de plomeros de la Tierra, y representando los sentimientos de los generales que no tuvieron la oportunidad de asistir hoy a esta reunión, me disculpo de parte de todos por nuestra incompetencia durante el reciente incidente con Darkness.

La franqueza de esa disculpa me dejó sin habla durante breves segundos. Por su apariencia ella debía ser una de las autoridades más poderosas entre los plomeros y alguien difícil de doblegar. Que el embajador de un planeta agachara su cabeza y se disculpara personalmente en nombre de todos fue algo que no esperaba.

Aún sin hablar, pensé un poco en lo que dijo.

Al parecer ella atribuía los resultados de la reciente batalla con sus decisiones y la falta de armamento que había disponible para esta. Más, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que no era él caso.

Junto con la información del experimento 32 se anexaba una breve información sobre las armas que los plomeros habían estado desarrollando desde el primer ataque de Darkness y su tasa de éxito. Solo una de ellas, la _RadeGate_ era la única que se acercaba más a su objetivo. Pero aún así, no era suficiente para enfrentar a los esbirros y mucho menos podía hacerle algún daño a Darkness.

Él no era una entidad fácil de lidiar y mucho menos de detener, yo, siendo una de las personas que lucharon cara a cara contra él, lo sabía muy bien. Lo sucedido no fue un hecho que podría haber sido evitado, y mi encuentro con él tampoco podría ser aplazado por mucho tiempo.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, decidí hablar.

-No tengo nada que disculpar, si no hubiese sido por la intervención de ustedes Darkness habría logrado su objetivo y Chris...probablemente no habría sobrevivido hasta ahora. Estoy agradecido con ustedes por ello, y por la información que me entregaron antes de que la batalla diera lugar - Al oír mis palabras la joven se incorporó, y las personas a su alrededor retomaron su postura firme junto a ella. El rostro serio de la joven cambió ligeramente y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, dibujando una sonrisa cálida.

\- Era lo menos que podíamos hacer por ti y por tu hermano - con ambas manos, la joven se retiró la capucha que le cubría el rostro, permitiéndome verla. Su cabello negro estaba cuidadosamente recogido con un tocado de plata, haciendo juego con la máscara que cubría su cara casi en su totalidad y que impedía que apreciara sus facciones.

Las otras personas le siguieron, quitando sus capuchas y revelando sus caras.

Dos de ellos eran personas mayores, con colores de piel distintos y con una expresión diferente entre sí. El más viejo de ellos me observaba fijamente y la su expresión eran solemne, el segundo por el contrario me miraba con extrema calma y mostrando una breve sonrisa. Los dos restantes, que eran los más jóvenes adoptaron una expresión amigable y una sonrisa juvenil adornó sus caras.

\- Ya has conocido a Ernest, el comandante de las bases del continente americano. Él fue quien envió a Ivan, el chico que conociste hace unos días y que te proporcionó la información sobre el experimento 32. - Irena extendió su mano hacia las personas a su lado - Las personas a mi lado son los comandantes de las bases de plomero en cada continente. Por el tiempo y por el tema que trataremos no intervendrán durante la reunión y se mantendrán en silencio. En un futuro se reunirán en persona contigo de nuevo, por lo que se presentarán formalmente contigo en ese momento.

En silencio, Irena se sentó. Los comandantes siguieron sus movimientos con cuidado y se sentaron, recobrando la seriedad que habían mantenido desde el momento en que ingresé a ese lugar.

La sonrisa de Irena también desapareció gradualmente y su expresión tranquila fue sustituida por una seria y desprovista de calor alguno.

\- Probablemente ya hayas adivinado por que te trajimos aquí - Irena habló, mientras recargaba sus codos sobre la mesa y juntaba sus manos, adquiriendo la apariencia majestuosa que debía adoptar de acuerdo a su posición.

Asentí en respuesta, mientras recorría con la mirada a los comandantes y a la embajadora. El traerme a este lugar frente a las máximas autoridades de la Tierra no podía ser a causa de un asunto trivial.

La única razón lo suficientemente importante que podía obligar a todos ellos a reunirse en un mismo lugar sería Darkness, Chris o yo.

Irena prosiguió.

-Tu primer encuentro con Darkness hace unos días fue algo que predecíamos que sucedería pero que sabíamos que no podríamos evitar. Al igual que hace diez años, es una amenaza Universal que debemos frenar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. - Lentamente, Irena se retiró la máscara que cubría parte de su rostro y la dejó sobre la mesa.

La mitad de su rostro estaba desfigurado por una cicatriz que iba desde su sien derecha y atravesaba toda su cara hasta terminar casi en su barbilla. Su ojo derecho estaba visiblemente herido, el color azul natural que debía tener estaba completamente blanqueado y sin vida. Por su apariencia a simple vista, no debería poder ver algo con él.

\- Fui una de las sobrevivientes en los primeros ataques de Darkness hace una década. Mi familia junto con muchos de mis seres queridos pereció durante el ataque. La cicatriz que ves en mi rostro es un recordatorio de ese día, que me acompañará por el resto de mi vida, al igual que a muchas personas que lograron sobrevivir al desastre.

Virando hacia el Omnitrix en mi muñeca, ella frunció el ceño.

\- Aunque tu poder nato es bastante superior, debes tener en cuenta que tu victoria esta vez fue solo suerte. Darkness todavía no recobra por completo su poder y está débil, si no fuera porque se encontraba en ese estado, tu hermano Chris seguiría bajo el control de él y habría muerto al poco tiempo cuando terminara de drenar su energía.

Deslizando sus dedos sobre la mesa, Irena activo un holograma. En ella había varios planetas, algunos tenían marcados una cruz roja sobre ellos.

-Desde su escape no ha transcurrido ni una semana, más sin embargo la destrucción a sido masiva. Cada una de las cruces rojas es un área que está bajo su control, los habitantes que no pudieron escapar probablemente ya estén muertos o por el contrario sean rehenes que planea usar en un futuro.

Apreté los puños con impotencia, mientras observaba la gran cantidad de cruces rojas que se mostraban en el holograma. De al menos treinta planetas, dos terceras había sido invadidos y declarados zonas inaccesible. En el caso de que hubiese sobrevivientes dentro de ellos, los plomeros no podrían rescatarlos mientras Darkness tuviera el control.

Si solo fuese más fuerte...Toda esa gente no habría muerto o estaría sufriendo.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras los recuerdos del primer encuentro con Darkness regresaban y se sobreponían con los hechos sucedidos en la batalla y con el presente.

Ira, tristeza...impotencia. Todas las emociones se agolpaban en mi interior sofocándome. Mi sola existencia había causado ese desastre, y en el futuro podría crear una tragedia aún mayor.

Ernest ejerció un poco de fuerza en mi hombro, intentando enfocar mi atención en él y salir de mis cavilaciones destructivas. Él había descifrado la dolorosa expresión en mi rostro y los pensamientos negativos que rápidamente me estaban consumiendo.

Recuperando gradualmente la noción de la realidad, viré lentamente hacia él, mientras sentía como el sudor frío recorría mi frente. Fue en ese momento que me percaté que la embajadora y los otros comandantes me observaban con una expresión complicada en su rostro.

Irena deslizó nuevamente sus dedos sobre la mesa y el holograma desapareció, volviendo la habitación previamente oscura a la normalidad.

-No quería mostrarte esto, pero las circunstancias me han obligado a hacerlo. - tomó su máscara y la acomodó sobre su rostro nuevamente - Durante años me he negado a involucrar a los niños en asuntos tan delicados como este, pero tu posición como uno de los objetivos de Darkness no nos dan otra opción.

Con una expresión estoica, me observó desde su lugar y no habló por un tiempo pareciendo dudar sobre si debía decir o no lo que estaba pensando.

Tras largos segundos de silencio, Irena dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió proseguir.

-Existe la probabilidad de que haya más personas con situaciones similares a la tuya y que estén dispersos en lugares alejados donde no podamos acceder, o que incluso no hayan nacido todavía. - Un brillo de esperanza creció en mi pecho al pensar en esa posibilidad. Si ese es caso, nosotros no estaríamos solos en la lucha contra Darkness.

Dándose cuenta de mi repentino cambio de ánimo, Irena negó con la cabeza un par de veces y se apresuró a aclarar.

-Es solo una hipótesis que nos hemos planteado durante años, pero que no hemos logrado probar que haya más personas así. Al menos por el momento, solo ustedes cumplen con las condiciones que Darkness busca, no hemos encontrado a alguien más con esas características - aquellas palabras rompieron por completo la esperanza que tenía de encontrar aliados similares a mí.

Irena apretó los puños con fuerza y vaciló en sus palabras. Pero tuvo que recobrar la compostura y seguir aún si lo que tenía que decir no le gustaba en absoluto.

-La guerra que tendrán que enfrentar es extremadamente cruel. Una gran cantidad de personas morirán en ella y quizá, muchos de los compañeros y amigos que conozcas a lo largo de tu vida también perecerán.

Mirando de reojo a todas las personas en la habitación, Irena recargó sus manos sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, deteniendo su mirada nuevamente en mí.

-Debes ser muy cuidadoso a partir de ahora. Darkness puede estar observando todo desde algún lugar, acechando y esperando el mejor momento para atacarte o herir a quienes te rodean. Sigue tú intuición y mantente alerta en todo momento, incluso si estás en presencia de otro plomero.

Irena hizo una pausa prolongada, antes de tomar aire y seguir.

-Tenemos sospecha de que hay un traidor en la base central de los plomeros. Por lo que te aconsejo, que no deposites toda tu confianza en personas ajenas a esta base y de nosotros, los comandantes. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un voto de silencio y estamos comprometidos a seguirte incluso si eso significa la muerte. - Irena levantó su mano derecha y dejó entrever un brazalete blanco con botones a su lado. Con su mano contraria presionó uno de los botones y en respuesta la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Un ser alto con apariencia felina entro de inmediatamente a la habitación, sus manos estaban sobrepuestas de forma extraña, como si estuviera ocultando algo entre ellas. A unos pasos detrás de él se detuvo un joven con características muy similares al niño que conocí, este sostenía una caja alargada en sus manos.

-Muchas personas en el momento que te encuentres vulnerable querrán hacerte daño e intentaran obtener tu poder, por eso, deseo que te fortalezcas en este lugar y no salgas hasta que seas lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarlos y salir victorioso.

Irena elevó su mano frente a ella y con un movimiento de sus dedos les indicó a las personas cerca de la puerta que se acercaran. Ambos obedecieron inmediatamente y caminaron hacia nosotros deteniéndose a unos centímetros de la mesa.

-Como en la noche del primer ataque hacia tus hermanos y tú, lamentablemente no tenemos los medios suficientes para defenderte de él. Pero...aún hay algo que podemos proporcionarte para protegerte a ti mismo de otros enemigos si tu vida peligra- Irena asintió con la cabeza, dándole una señal al joven alienígena que acababa de ingresar para que actuara. Este se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa y acercó sus manos a la superficie de esta, retirando al mismo tiempo la mano que impedía ver lo que sostenía en ellas.

Amplié los ojos sorprendido al ver quien estaba parado sobre su palma.

-¿Azmuth?

Escuchando su nombre, Azmuth viró hacia a mí, posando por breves segundos su mirada sobre mi rostro y finalmente deteniéndose en el Omnitrix. Siguiendo su línea de visión, entendí de la razón por la que se encontraba allí.

El Omnitrix se había apagado completamente días atrás y no daba signos de reactivarse. En su estado actual no podía usarlo y desconocía si podría activarlo de nuevo en el futuro.

El joven que le sostenía acercó con cuidado a Azmuth a la mesa, y permitió que este bajara de sus manos. El otro joven a su lado también tomó acción y dejo la caja sobre la mesa, a una distancia cercana de Azmuth.

Omitiendo e ignorando las personas a su alrededor, Azmuth cargó la caja con sus pequeños brazos y caminó en mi dirección. En cuento estuvo lo bastante cerca, se detuvo y puso con extremo cuidado la caja frente a mí.

Observé sus acciones desconcertado. Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar, Azmuth se adelantó.

-Ya estoy enterado de tu situación y sobre las circunstancias que te han estado sucediendo desde la última vez que nos vimos- Azmuth habló, haciendo referencia a mi posición como objetivo de Darkness y de los hechos ocurridos días antes - Como verás, el Omnitrix que tú portas se ha apagado completamente desde hace unos días, impidiéndote activarlo. Si permanece más tiempo así, eso será perjudicial para ti y se volverá un obstáculo en tu entrenamiento cuando intentes manipular Maná.

Dando pasos firmes, Azmuth se acercó un poco más a mí.

Al ver que Azmuth se acercaba para comprobar el Omnitrix, recargué mi brazo sobre la mesa, permitiéndole analizarlo de cerca. En silencio, Azmuth giró el dial del reloj en direcciones aleatorias durante un tiempo.

El sonido de algo abriéndose rompió el silencio, e inmediatamente el Omnitrix cayó sobre la mesa a unos centímetros de mi muñeca. No reaccioné al instante, solo atiné a quedarme estático en mi lugar, sin poder creer completamente que el reloj se había separado de mi muñeca.

-Aunque yo hubiese restablecido sus funciones y el reloj se encendiera nuevamente, este Omnitrix ya no reaccionaría a ti y se volvería inservible más adelante. Tú y él han perdido su compatibilidad- Azmuth tomó el reloj y se lo dio al joven pelirrojo que había traído la caja consigo. Sin articular palabra alguna, el plomero lo tomó con cuidado y se mantuvo quieto en su lugar. - El prototipo de Omnitrix que tu utilizabas tiene una limitación que decidí integrar para evitar que alguien malvado le poseyera.

-Si alguien tiene dos o más herencias genéticas en su cuerpo, este no podrá activarlo por ningún medio. - Con sus manos, Azmuth comenzó a retirar la tapa superior de la caja - Al principio el Omnitrix te aceptó como su portador porque no habías despertado la herencia alienígena de tu abuela y tu código genético humano estaba completo y sin alteraciones. Pero ahora mismo, tu cuerpo está entrando en una fase de despertar tardío que causó Darkness en su intento forzoso de obtener el poder que tu cuerpo ocultaba, por lo que no funcionará.

Retirando la tapa superior, Azmuth permitió a los presentes ver lo que había en el interior de la caja.

Era otro Omnitrix, uno de forma alargada y de color gris oscuro, los botones habían sido sustituidos por dos placas de metal medianos que se ubicaban a los lados de dial de selección. El símbolo del Omnitrix brillaba de forma intermitente en una luz azul.

-El único medio que podemos brindarte para protegerte y que puede ayudarte en el futuro es este Omnitrix, el cambia formas o como me gusta llamarle...Omniform. No podrás transformarte en otras especies como podías hacerlo con el otro, pero este no tiene las restricciones que puse en el anterior ni un límite de tiempo.

-Las transformaciones que el Omnitrix te permitía realizar se deben a que en el interior del reloj se encuentran las firmas de ADN de un integrante de cada especie. Omniform, a diferencia del anterior les permitirá a las muestras de ADN salir y adquirir una forma material durante un tiempo fuera del Omnitrix. Si la situación lo amerita, este te permitirá convocar a una gran cantidad de ellos si llegas a necesitarlos. Recuerda, cada uno de ellos esta vivo y es independiente, si los convences o no de ayudarte en la lucha depende de tus propias capacidades para lograrlo.

Lentamente lo deslizó hacia mí y me observó, esperando una reacción.

-Tal como dice Azmuth, este Omnitrix es una de las pocas cosas que podemos brindarte. Aunque no me guste admitirlo, debes someterte al entrenamiento por el que pasan los reclutas antes de volverse plomeros. Los conocimientos y medios de supervivencia que podemos ofrecer son limitados, pero esperamos que ellos te ayuden a sobrevivir si en algún momento ninguno de nosotros podemos apoyarte.

Escuché sus palabras en silencio, analizando con cuidado las indicaciones y acciones que debía hacer a partir de ahora. El entrenamiento era algo que esperaba y que estaba dispuesto a hacer, era necesario adquirir todo el conocimiento y herramientas posibles para sobrellevar la guerra que estaba gestándose nuevamente.

Debía dar todo de mi para ayudar a ganar contra Darkness.

Con firmeza, extendí mis manos y tomé el Omnitrix entre mis manos. Introduje mi mano izquierda, y ante la mirada de todos, el reloj redujo su tamaño. La forma alargada que conservaba al principio se distorsionó y fue sustituida por una forma más parecida a un reloj de muñeca a medida de la mía.

-Le agregué una función extra que te será muy útil mientras no controles por completo tus poderes. El Omnitrix bloqueará tus poderes cuando excedas el límite que tu cuerpo puede soportar y nivelará tu maná a niveles normales si es necesario- Azmuth añadió, tocando el dial del reloj - Es lo más resistente que he hecho, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte de dañarlo o de que se desactive.

Asentí, mientras escaneaba la nueva apariencia del Omnitrix con la mirada.

-En estos momentos, tu familia está siendo informada de la situación y de lo que se hará ahora que tus poderes están despertándose. - Irena se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia Azmuth, que caminó en su dirección y se detuvo frente a ella - Nuestra reunión contigo es un hecho conocido por los plomeros de esta base y algunos pocos de las bases que existen por toda la Tierra. Nadie más que nosotros conocemos de la existencia del experimento 32 y de ustedes. Por tu seguridad y la de tu hermano, tu entrenamiento y cualquier información sobre ti es un secreto para las demás bases.

Asentí, sin objeciones.

Al saber mi respuesta, Irena miró por un par de segundos a cada comandante y finalmente se detuvo en mí.

\- Hay mucho que debes saber, pero no es el momento adecuado para decirlo. Por lo que al menos por esta vez, la reunión será suspendida y aplazada para otra ocasión.

El joven de apariencia felina y el chico que le acompañaban abandonaron su lugar inicial y caminaron hacia mí. Instintivamente miré hacia arriba, un poco intimidado por la altura del primero. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada antes de hablar.

-Soy Rook Blonko, es un gusto conocerte- su expresión antes seria se tornó un poco más suave. Extendió su mano frente a mí, omitiendo los saludos militares que los plomeros acostumbraban a hacer y limitándose a un saludo casual. Atentamente, esperó mi respuesta al saludo.

De inmediato correspondí al saludo, mientras lo observaba un poco sorprendido por su apariencia y la altura de este.

El otro chico se acercó también y con una sonrisa en su rostro extendió su mano.

-Soy Lysan Varok, hermano mayor de Ivan, el chico que te dio un USB con información hace un par de días - de la misma forma que con Rook, estreché su mano, solo que esta vez observé con curiosidad los ojos peculiares del chico.

-Rook y Lysan te guiarán hasta la habitación en donde fue llevado tu hermano. Todos tus familiares están reunidos ahí, esperándote - Irena tomó la caja que Azmuth había traído consigo y continuó - Te quedaras en esa sección por unos días mientras se decide el lugar definitivo en la base donde se quedarán a partir de ahora. En unos días Ernest te llevará a recorrer la base y te presentará formalmente a los plomeros que estuvieron apoyándote antes de la batalla en el bosque.

Ernest asistió, dando su respuesta afirmativa a la orden.

\- Todavía tengo algunos asuntos que tratar con la embajadora Irena y con los comandantes de tu planeta, por lo que me quedaré durante un par de días en esta base. Si tienes dudas sobre el nuevo Omnitrix, dile tus inquietudes a Ernest y él me las hará saber- girando su cuerpo hacia Irena, Azmuth prosiguió. - Cuando comiences a practicar con el uso de Maná, presiona dos veces los botones a los lados del dial y gíralo una vez, eso ayudará a que la energía de más que generes se desvié a un espacio cerrado dentro del Omnitrix, un lugar parecido al del proyector. Con eso no tendrás que preocuparte de destruir la base por accidente en un futuro cercano.

Asentí inmediatamente, escuchando el consejo de Azmuth.

Rook posó su mano sobre mi hombro, e hizo una reverencia hacia la embajadora y los comandantes. Lysan le imitó.

-Debemos irnos - Lysan habló, dirigiéndose específicamente a mi - Ellos todavía tienen asuntos que resolver durante el resto del día. Rook y yo te guiaremos hasta donde se hospeda tu familia.

Con el rabillo del ojo mire a la embajadora y a los comandantes, esperando el permiso para retirarme. La embajadora asintió y no tardó en responder con un "Puedes retirarte".

Sin ejercer fuerza, Lysan me empujó ligeramente en dirección hacia la puerta por la que ingresé a la habitación. Volviendo mi mirada hacia él, comencé a seguirlo. Rook nos siguió, caminando silenciosamente tras nosotros.

Después de salir de habitación, observe con atención el interior de la base. Mientras me trasladaban a la habitación no pude mirar bien todo el lugar, solo hasta ahora tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

Los pasillos dentro de la base eran todos de placas de metal blancas y con una línea de luces ubicados superior e inferior de las paredes. Al menos a lo largo de ese extenso pasillo había cuatro puertas y algunas pantallas holográficas, pero no había logrado ver a alguien más. El único sonido que podía escucharse durante nuestro trayecto era el de nuestras pisadas mientras caminábamos.

Conforme avanzábamos miraba ocasionalmente hacia Lysan y Rook, que caminaban cerca de mí. Pareciendo sentir mi mirada, Lysan habló.

-Veo que tienes curiosidad por saber de que especie somos nosotros - virando ligeramente hacia atrás, Lysan sonrió - Rook es un Revoniano, pertenecen al planeta Revonia. Y yo pertenezco a una variante humanoide llamada Pyrovortian, vivimos en clanes y hasta hace unos años éramos un grupo nómada.

Rook se acercó y caminó a nuestro lado.

-En esta base somos solo dos Pyrovortian y un Revoniano. Más sin embargo hay más alienígenas aquí aparte de nosotros - Rook agachó la cabeza para mirarme - También hay Anoditas y otras especies que probablemente no conozcas: Los Otsusukis y los Daemons. En unos días probablemente te encuentres con alguno de ellos.

-¿Hay más Anoditas aparte de nosotros? - Pregunté, hasta cierto punto emocionado por eso.

Rook asintió.

-La mayor parte son humanos mitad Anodita, algunos de ellos tienen tu edad - Rook elevó la mirada y prestó atención en el camino, dándose cuenta de que estábamos próximos a llegar - Los conocerás muy pronto, ellos entrenarán junto contigo a partir de ahora.

Lysan se detuvo frente a una puerta, que asumí, era la habitación donde estaba toda mi familia.

-Frecuentamos mucho esta sección de la base, por lo que nos veremos muy a menudo - Lysan apretó una pequeña pantalla al lado de la puerta, aparentemente llamando a alguien del interior para que abriera la puerta - Si necesitas consultar algo sobre la base o alguna persona en especifico puedes preguntarnos a Rook o mí. Intentaremos ayudarte lo mejor que podamos.

La puerta a nuestro lado se abrió en cuanto Lysan terminó de hablar, revelando el rostro del abuelo.

-Mayor Tennyson, es un gusto conocerlo en persona. Soy Lysan Varok, el hijo mayor de Hedel Varok. Por órdenes del "Dragón Plateado", se nos encomendó a mi compañero a mi la tarea de acompañar y guiar a su nieto hasta aquí, espero no haber interrumpido algo importante - Lysan sonrió, extendiendo su mano hacia mi abuelo como saludo. El abuelo Max se sorprendió un poco, pero no tardó mucho en corresponder el saludo.

-El gusto es mío - estrechando su mano, el abuelo respondió con una amplia sonrisa. - Agradezco que hayan guiado a Ben hasta aquí, los pasillos aquí son muy traicioneros y en el más mínimo descuido uno puede perderse.

Rook asintió, afirmando lo dicho por el abuelo Max.

El saludo entre el abuelo Max y Rook fue más simple y directo, parecían conocerse desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Nos hubiese gustado charlar con usted, pero debemos irnos. Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de hablar en otro momento - Lysan y Rook se despidieron de la misma forma que con la embajadora, y se giraron para irse. Con un apretón de manos, ellos se despidieron de mi. Caminaron tranquilamente por el mismo pasillo que atravesamos minutos antes y pronto desaparecieron de mi vista.

La suave caricia del abuelo sobre mi cabeza me impulsó a alejar mi mirada del pasillo y levantar mi cabeza para mirarlo.

El abuelo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero los sentimientos que percibía en él eran un signo contrario a la felicidad. La misma opresión que sentí en mi pecho al ver llorar a mamá se hizo presente, demostrándome una vez más que ellos intentaban parecer felices ante mí para no preocuparme.

Ocultando su tristeza y culpa en el fondo de sus corazones.

Apreté los puños con impotencia, incapaz de decir algo para que sus emociones cambiaran.

Lentamente, el abuelo se dio vuelta y con la mirada me indicó que entrara junto con él. Lo seguí en silencio mientras recorríamos lo que parecía ser el interior de una sala de estar, al final de este había una puerta similar a la de la entrada, que llevaba a una sección diferente.

Cundo nos acercamos a ella, se abrió de forma similar a las puertas automáticas. Ambos entramos a la habitación, siendo recibidos por la mirada de todos.

Chris estaba recostado en una cama pequeña, su cuerpo entero estaba siendo monitoreado por máquinas y parecía haberse recuperado un poco. La mano de Chris apretaba firmemente la mano de mamá, quien estaba sentada a su lado, cuidándolo.

Papá se encontraba sentado junto a ella y la abuela Verdona estaba de pie junto a la cama. El tío Frank, la tía Lily, Ken y Gwen se sentaron en un sillón cercano y fijaron su atención en nosotros en cuanto entramos.

En el momento en que la mirada de mamá se cruzó con la mía, un rio de lagrimas comenzó a descender por sus mejillas de forma descontrolada. Con pasos temblorosos, caminé hacia ella, dudando en como debía actuar frente a ellos ahora que sabían que conocía todo.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, con cuidado soltó la mano de Chris y me envolvió en un abrazo. En aquel momento, mi cuerpo, que había permanecido tenso y se había resistido a relajarse, fue invadido por un calor familiar.

Una inexplicable sensación de calma se instaló en mi pecho y desplazó mis dudas hasta lo más profundo de mi mente. Atraído por su calidez acogedora, recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro y la abracé con fuerza.

La preocupación, tristeza y miedo que ella llevo consigo durante años se liberó casi por completo en ese abrazo, despejando finalmente la oscuridad que había cubierto su vida durante años.

El abrazó se prolongó por minutos, ninguno de los dos tomó la iniciativa de separarnos. Solo...permanecimos así durante un tiempo, hasta que finalmente los sollozos habían cesado y sus lágrimas detenido.

Lentamente rompimos el abrazo y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Yo...- mi voz vaciló, incapaz de seguir el ritmo de mis pensamientos y de todo lo que quería decir. Tenía mucho que explicar, muchas preguntas y respuestas inconclusas que quería consultar, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para empezar.

Tomando mis manos, mamá sonrió, esperando pacientemente lo que tenía que decir.

Con el rabillo del ojo mire a papá, él nos observaba a ambos sin hacer ruido y sin involucrarse, pero estaba sonriendo. Con sus ojos señalo a mamá, más no deshizo su sonrisa.

Respiré hondo y exhalé lentamente, retomando la calma.

-Lamento haberles ocultado lo que sucedió hace unos días. - Afiancé el agarre de mis manos - Tenía miedo de que Darkness intentara lastimarlos y decidí callar y no decir lo que sabía para que no se preocuparan. Si no fuera por la ayuda de la abuela Verdona en ese momento, probablemente todo habría terminado como Darkness quería.

Aun sonriendo, mamá negó con la cabeza.

-No tenemos nada que perdonarte, lo sabemos Ben - Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro y su mirada viajó de mi a Chris, que aun permanecía inconsciente - Quienes deberían disculparse somos nosotros. Decidimos ocultar lo ocurrido de ti y de tus primos en un intento egoísta de empezar de nuevo y enterrar el pasado.

Una mano se posó sobre mi espalda y unas palmaditas pronto le secundaron.

Era papá.

-Tu madre y yo ya habíamos perdido la esperanza de recuperar a tus hermanos con vida. Por culpa o remordimiento, intentamos dar todo de nosotros para que tuvieras una vida feliz, alejada del peligro y del doloroso pasado. Pero no resulto...

-Quizá es el destino, o simplemente una terrible coincidencia que no hayamos logrado frenar a Darkness de nuevo. Sea cual sea la razón, no hay forma de retroceder el tiempo y evitarlo. - cariñosamente beso la frente de mamá y nos cubrió a ambos en un abrazo.

-Pero aun podemos cambiar el futuro- despeinó mi cabello con su mano y me miró a los ojos, con un brillo de determinación en ellos -Aquella ocasión no pudimos hacer nada, estaba vez no será igual.

-Nosotros te apoyaremos en las decisiones que tomes y nos volveremos fuertes tambien para convertirnos en tu pilar.

-Mientras nosotros vivamos, no permitiremos que nadie más te haga daño-

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió mi mejilla...

Luego...otra más. En algún momento mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sollozos dolorosos no tardaron en resonar en la habitación, siendo acompañados por lágrimas que fluían sin control por mis mejillas, negándose a detenerse.

¿Eran lagrimas de felicidad o de tristeza?

No había respuesta clara para eso.

En el momento que las palabras de apoyo de ambos llegaron a mis oídos, un enorme peso me fue retirado. El estado de alerta continua en la que me sumergí y la actitud firme e inalterable que adopté para protegerme durante los últimos días fueron limpiamente removidos. Permitiendo que todas las emociones dolorosas que intenté reprimir explotaran, reviviendo una y otra vez el enorme miedo y la desesperación que sentí al saber que no podría escapar.

Ambos me abrazaron suavemente y no hicieron ruido, dejándome llorar y desahogarme ahora que estaba seguro con ellos. Sin la necesidad de forzarme a mi mismo a hacerme el fuerte.

El abuelo Max y la abuela miraron la escena en silencio, conteniéndose de acercarse. Sandra y Carl estaban en la misma condición que ellos, frenándose a sí mismo para no sucumbir en llanto.

Frank y Lily por su parte, abrazaron a Gwen y a Ken que no pudieron soportar ver por más tiempo y temblaban a su lado amenazando con llorar tambien.

Tras un largo rato, los sollozos finalmente se detuvieron y caí dormido completamente exhausto en los brazos de mis padres. En ningún momento ellos se alejaron, en cambio me recostaron junto a Chris y velaron el silencio por el sueño de ambos.

Gwen y Ken se habían retirado antes y dormían en la sala de estar, siendo cuidados por sus padres.

Los únicos que aún estaban despiertos a pesar de la hora eran los adultos, que vigilaban diligentemente a los niños en su regazo. Esperando que la secuela de la primera pesadilla llegara a su fin.

Y rezando porque la segunda no llegara pronto.


	12. Nueva Vida

—Ben— una voz lejana inundó mi conciencia, aumentando su volumen poco a poco, despertando progresivamente mis sentidos torpes y adormilados. Aturdido, abrí lentamente los ojos, sin comprender quien y en donde estaba.

Tras unos segundos de permanecer con mi consciencia nublada, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a mí. Me removí ligeramente, mis extremidades antes rígidas comenzaron a moverse y recuperarse. En cuanto la fuerza en mis brazos se recuperó lo suficiente, posé mis manos sobre la superficie en la que estaba recostado como apoyo y comencé a incorporarme.

¿En qué momento me quedé dormido?

Me pregunté, sin tener idea de cuando sucedió. El último recuerdo que tenía pertenecía al momento que abracé a mis padres y lloré en su regazo, después de eso no había más. Probablemente, en algún momento me quede dormido sin darme cuenta.

—Ben — La voz volvió a resonar, esta vez muy cerca de mí. Antes no fui capaz de identificarla, pero esta vez fue mucho más clara y familiar, tras relacionarla rápidamente con mis recuerdos de inmediato identifiqué a quien pertenecía.

Amplié los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo como la somnolencia que aún estaba presente en mi sistema desapareció rápidamente. Con los ojos bien abiertos, viré en dirección de donde provenía esa voz.

—Chris...— me fue imposible reprimir la evidente emoción en mí voz al verle despierto. Chris estaba sentado sobre la cama, vistiendo la misma ropa de hospital blanca que portaba cuando lo vi el día anterior, y sus manos heridas estaban cubiertas por una capa ligera de vendas.

Sin poder contener la alegría de verlo despierto tras lo ocurrido, acorté la distancia y lo abracé con fuerza. Sabía mejor que nadie la gravedad de sus heridas internas, por lo que asumí que estaría inconsciente durante algunos días más. El verle despierto era un buen indicio de una mejora rápida.

Chris amplió los ojos con sorpresa, sin esperar ese repentino abrazo. Sus manos, que antes estaban inmóviles en su regazo se levantaron vacilantes, dudando por varios segundos si corresponder o no a ese gesto. Permaneció en ese estado por un tiempo, recuperándose lentamente de la sorpresa, hasta que finalmente sus brazos rodearon mi espalda, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Ese abrazo se prolongó durante unos minutos, incapaz de romperse. Esa era la primera vez que teníamos un contacto de ese tipo desde el primer ataque de Darkness. En ese momento, la oportunidad de crecer y compartir nuestros primeros años de vida como hermanos y cómplices de juegos nos fue arrebatada cruelmente.

Condenándonos durante años a vivir separados e ignorantes de la existencia del otro. Pero, aun así, la conexión inexplicable que surgía entre nosotros estaba presente, fuerte e irrompible. El sentimiento de hermandad y comprensión mutua que experimentábamos era como si hubiésemos estado juntos desde nuestro nacimiento.

Tras permanecer renuentes a romper el abrazo por unos segundos más, ambos retiramos nuestros brazos a regañadientes. Con confianza y sin las dudas iniciales que me aquejaban, rompí el silencio.

—¿En qué momento despertaste? —pregunté, sentándome de rodillas cerca de él. La cama no era muy grande, si me movía demasiado podía caerme o incluso hacer caer a Chris también.

— Desperté hace poco. Cuando te vi recostado a mi lado me sentí más tranquilo y feliz de no estar solo de nuevo. Supongo que mamá y papá sabían que sería así, por eso te arroparon junto conmigo. — Chris sonrió, apartando con su mano el cabello que cubría su rostro.

Las emociones ocultas en esa oración eran claras y describían abiertamente el miedo y la soledad que tuvo que experimentar durante mucho tiempo. Un dolor punzante se instaló en mi pecho al entender el significado de sus palabras.

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero las reprimí lo mejor que pude. No conocía en su totalidad lo que él había sido forzado a experimentar siendo controlado por Darkness, el dolor que su expresión mostró cuando me suplicó que le atacara hablaba por sí mismo.

Debió de ser algo horrible.

Pareciendo saber lo que estaba pensando, Chris negó con la cabeza.

—No necesitas preocuparte por el pasado, lo que sucedió antes solo será un mal recuerdo que no planeó experimentar nuevamente ni permitir que tú o nuestra hermana lo experimenten – Sin importarle el dolor, Chris posó su mano sobre mi hombro y apretó ligeramente, dedicándome una amplia sonrisa. — Tengo algunas pistas del paradero de Jen, puede que no pase mucho tiempo hasta que la encontremos.

Las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron, formando una sonrisa. Jennifer es el nombre de nuestra hermana.

Antes, el tener hermanos con los cuales convivir parecía ser una fantasía. Ahora, por el contrario, era real y nuevo para mí, que viví como hijo único mucho tiempo. 

—Cuéntame. ¿Que has hecho durante estos años?– los ojos de Chris brillaron con curiosidad.— Hasta hace un año me enteré de ti y de Jen debido a Darkness. Fuera de algunas cosas sobre nuestra familia y nuestros abuelos, desconozco lo demás.

Mi sonrisa se paralizó con aquella pregunta.

La emoción en el rostro de Chris era evidente. Viendo su expresión de anticipación y emoción, sonreí.

—Ahora que me lo preguntas, pienso que hasta hace unos meses mi vida era de lo más aburrida. Ir a la escuela, regresar y hacer la tarea no es algo divertido en absoluto — reí, rememorando mis experiencias nada agradables con la palabra estudio. Era irónico que ahora lo que más odiaba, se volvería una de mis armas más importantes para sobrevivir. — La escuela es un lugar en el que otros niños se reúnen para aprender temas de lo más aburridos. Si no fuera por el Omnitrix, seguramente seguiría con esa vida monótona durante varios años. Pero...

La sonrisa en mi rostro desapareció.

—Entre estar en nuestra situación e ir a la escuela, ahora creo que la última opción no es tan mala.

En silencio Chris me escuchó, su expresión alegre no había cambiado, pero su mirada era profunda.

—Ya lo creo — Ignorando el ambiente sombrío que había cubierto el lugar tras mis palabras, Chris siguió hablando, con la intención dejar la existencia de Darkness en segundo plano en esta conversación. — Con Omnitrix ...¿Te refieres al objeto que rodea tu muñeca?

Ante su pregunta, viré hacia el reloj. Su dial, que durante la reunión era azul había regresado al color verde al que estaba acostumbrado. Era muy distinto al anterior, pero su función era casi la misma. No debía haber algún problema si hablaba de sus funciones por ahora.

—Lo es, aunque este es diferente al que llevaba antes, ese podía transformarme en otras especies alienígenas al activarlo.

—Me hubiera gustado mostrártelo en acción, pero ya no puedo, al menos ya no podré transformarme con él. En el futuro, cuando sepa usarlo, prometo que podrás verlo.

Chris asintió, observando el reloj con curiosidad.

Por varios minutos ambos conversamos. Las batallas pasadas, los encuentros con Vilgax y con otros enemigos fueron el tema principal. Tal como había mencionado con anterioridad Chris, la mayor parte de lo que era de conocimiento general para una persona común era desconocido para él.

Acciones que se podían considerar triviales, como leer o escribir tampoco eran una tarea fácil para él. Aparentemente, Darkness desde el incidente no le dejó actuar por su propia voluntad, limitándose a cumplir sus objetivos sin importarle a quien dañaba en el camino.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse tras nosotros rompió aquella atmósfera amena. Guardando silencio, viramos hacia la puerta. Pronto, una figura familiar nos miró sorprendida.

Mamá...

Antes de que fuéramos capaces de hablar, Mamá recorrió en un instante la distancia que nos separaba y nos abrazó. Numerosas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, mientras nos afianzaba en un abrazo cálido. Las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron, formando una sonrisa. 

Mirando por sobre su hombro, mi mirada hizo contacto con la de papá, quien miraba la escena desde la puerta, con un semblante tranquilo y una sonrisa. Cuando me miró, su sonrisa se amplió y caminó hacia nosotros. Sentándose en la orilla de la cama, palmeó la espalda de mamá.

—Vas a lastimarlo, cariño — las dulces palabras de papá salieron de sus labios, mientras posaba la mirada en mamá, que al darse cuenta del significado de esa frase se separo ligeramente de nosotros, permitiendo a Chris mover sus manos lastimadas lejos de su pecho.

Aunque ese abrazo se había roto, la alegría irradiaba en el rostro de Chris. Con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, esta vez Chris se aferró a los brazos de mamá, manteniendo su mirada fija en las sábanas y sin atreverse a levantarla.

Sus manos temblaban y se aferraban torpemente en los brazos de ella, como si temiera que se alejara. La mirada de mamá se suavizó, y esta vez, lo acercó lentamente a ella, en un abrazo protector. En silencio, me bajé de la cama y miré a papá. Con un gesto con la mano, le indiqué que se acercara.

Ya había pasado un tiempo con Chris y conversado, ellos por el contrario no habían interactuado con él después de que despertara. Ante la complejidad de todo lo que había sucedido esos últimos días era el momento adecuado para recuperar el tiempo perdido y sanar vieja heridas.

Pareciendo comprender lo que quería hacer, me dedicó una sonrisa cálida y posó su mano sobre mi cabeza, desordenando mi cabello. Al igual que mamá, él se acercó a Chris e intentó consolar a las dos personas sollozantes.

Con una sonrisa, me puse los zapatos y caminé hacia la puerta.

Aunque los años que estuvieron separados no se podían recuperar, al menos a partir de ese momento la gran herida y dolor que Darkness causó podría sanar un poco.

Sin hacer ruido, salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Mi mirada, que había estado fija en el suelo se elevó, haciendo contacto con ojos curiosos que me miraban atentos desde la sala de estar.

Me sobresalté, sorprendido.

Gwen y Ken estaban de pie a unos pasos de la abuela, por su posición, parecía estar en medio de una demostración de sus habilidades. Al verme salir, ella se detuvo y viró hacia mi dirección, sosteniendo una flor de maná en la otra mano.

Frank y Lily observaban a sus dos hijos en silencio.

La expresión de Lily contenía cierta molestia mientras observaba a la abuela Verdona, pero en cuanto salí, sus cejas fruncidas se relajaron rápidamente y me miró, aquella expresión desapareció.

—¿Que...?.— sin saber que decir, las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. Había olvidado que todos habían sido traídos a la base. Con un nudo en la garganta, analicé sus reacciones. La reacción de mis padres y el abuelo eran de esperarse al ser los que estuvieron expuestos al incidente años atrás. 

Respecto a los demás...

Desconocía cual sería su comportamiento hacia mí después de haberse revelado la existencia de Darkness y que mis habilidades les pusieron en peligro.

La abuela Verdona pareció adivinar mis inquietudes, y con una mirada suave, hizo flotar la flor de maná hacia mí. La flor brillante flotó lentamente, girando y dejando una estela de luz tras ella. Cuando me di cuenta de las intenciones de sus intenciones, extendí mi brazo, y esperé a que la flor se detuviera en mi palma. 

Como la primera vez, el contacto de los pétalos cargados de energía pura con mi cuerpo trajo consigo una calidez y una sensación revitalizante.

Verdona sonrió.

—Ya les expliqué todo. — Posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Gwen y Ken, movió ligeramente su cabeza, indicándome que me acercara — Hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo y con ellos sobre lo que pasará a partir de ahora, por favor acércate.

En el sillón desocupado, mis dos primos se sentaron, dejando un espacio para mi.

Caminé en silencio hacia el sillón, acunando cuidadosamente la flor en mis manos. Después de sentarme, miré a Verdona. La embajadora de la Tierra fue clara sobre el entrenamiento al que debía someterme, pero desconocía lo que pasaría con Chris y los demás. Temía tener que separarme de todos, pero era consciente de que tendría que hacerlo si mi presencia los ponía en peligro.

Verdona caminó hacía el centro de la habitación, cambiando su expresión tranquila a una seria.

—Ahora que Chris y tú están a salvo, los plomeros de esta base están preparando una estrategia de contraataque en caso de que Darkness intente atraparlos nuevamente.

Los ojos azules de Verdona, se fijaron en mi dirección. Por unos momentos, creí que me estaba mirando, pero tras seguir en detalle la dirección en la que miraba me di cuenta que miraba a Gwen.

—Los altos mandos ya acordaron que Ben entrenará en esta base para fortalecerse. Pero queda pendiente una cuestión importante, que no puedo dejar a la deriva por la seguridad de ustedes.

Elevando su dedo índice y pulgar, en medio de ellos una pequeña esfera tomó forma.

Amplíe los ojos, recordando la esfera de luz que Darkness había retirado de mi cuerpo durante la pesadilla.

— Abuela, eso es...— Sin lograr terminar la frase, Verdona negó.

—Es parecido, pero no es lo mismo — su brazo se movió horizontalmente hacia un lado. La esfera que estaba entre sus dedos, permaneció suspendida en el aire, antes de dividirse en dos partes. Las dos flotaron hacia Gwen y Ken, que miraron confundidos a la esfera de luz que se acercaban a ellos.

— Ben y Chris despertaron el poder en sus cuerpos a causa de Darkness, lo que los vuelve por ahora en su principal objetivo — Las esferas comenzaron a brillar intensamente, emitiendo una luz cegadora — Pero el despertar puede no ser exclusivo de ellos. Ustedes también pueden despertar en cualquier momento la herencia de mi especie, en especial tú, querida.

No fue difícil adivinar a quien iban dirigidas sus palabras. 

Esas palabras estaban dirigidas a Gwen, que miraba vacilante la esfera. 

—¡Verdona, tú....!— Lily se levantó de su asiento, exaltada.

A excepción de la abuela Verdona y el tío Frank, todos le miramos sorprendidos. Aunque no convivía frecuentemente con ella, conocía parte de su personalidad y carácter. La tía Lily no era el tipo de persona que actuara de forma impulsiva con facilidad.

Sus ojos azules brillaban con enojo y evidente rechazo a Verdona.

Mi mirada viajo varias veces de la abuela a Lily, intentando comprender la razón por la que ambas no se llevaban bien.

Observando las acciones de Lily, Verdona entrecerró los ojos.

Tras intensos segundos de silencio entre ellas, Verdona suspiró rendida.

—Se que no te agrado, y que te incomoda el hecho de que la familia de tu esposo este relacionada conmigo, que no soy humana — su voz se agravó, sin detener el flujo de palabras claramente acusatorias dirigidas a Lily— Pero deberías mantener esa molestia para otro momento y no dejar que te ciegue. 

Posando su mano sobre su pecho, Verdona prosiguió.

—Admito que parte de esta situación es mi culpa. De haber nacido como cualquier otra especie o una humana como ustedes, probablemente esta situación no existiría. — sus ojos viajaron por unos instantes hacia mi, cargados de una culpa infinita. Su apariencia abatida, hizo que mi corazón se encogiera. — Pero lamentablemente no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto con eso. Solo podemos afrontar los hechos y prepararnos desde ahora.

Sin previo aviso, las esferas se movieron hacia las frentes de Ken y Gwen, que fueron tomados desprevenidos. Como si su piel fuera agua, las esferas la atravesaron sin resistencia y desaparecieron.

Los cuerpos de ambos se tensaron, y sus ojos que miraban confundidos a su alrededor se iluminaron en una intensa luz. 

Reaccionando a eso, la flor en mis manos comenzó a pulsar. 

Miré confundido a la flor, para después mirar a Gwen, que parecía haberse sumido en un trance.Las palabras que Lily se había preparado para decir se atoraron en su garganta, y su expresión cambio, demostrando miedo.

Tan rápido cómo empezó, la luz brillante en sus ojos disminuyó gradualmente, para finalmente desaparecer. Ken entrecerró los ojos y Gwen parpadeó varias veces, ambos parecían mareados.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, Verdona se adelantó.

—No me malinterpretes — bajando su mano y cerrándola en puño, Verdona viró hacia Lily, quien se acercó preocupada hacia sus hijos. Sus manos se posaron en sus rostros, mientras que con su mirada comprobaba que estuvieran bien.— Lo que acabo de hacer fue bloquear temporalmente cualquier fluctuación que pueda desencadenar un despertar en ellos. 

Girando su cuerpo, desvió la mirada de ella y se dirigió hacia Frank, que permanecía sentado y observando con impotencia la escena frente a sus ojos.

Rodeando los hombros de sus hijo, dijo con tristeza.

—A los anoditas se nos conoce como seres impulsivos, que difícilmente pueden permanecer atados a un solo lugar sin terminar abandonándolo al poco tiempo. — Con dolor en sus ojos, Verdona caminó detrás del sillón y posó ambas manos en los hombros de Frank — Yo no era diferente. Cuando Max progresaba como plomero y él raramente regresaba a casa, tuve el impulso de irme, pero por mis hijos reprimí ese deseo hasta que fueron los suficientemente mayores como para ya no depender de mí.

—Aquello trajo desacuerdos entre Max y Carl, que los llevo a no convivir como padre e hijo durante mucho tiempo.

El cuerpo de Frank se tensó, conforme los recuerdos del pasado regresaban a él.

—Fue una de las peores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida. Cuando me dí cuenta de ello, regresé para conocer a sus hijos y poco después el ataque de Darkness sucedió — las uñas de Verdona se aferraron a la ropa de Frank, como si de esa forma fuese suficiente para impedir que se fuera — Después de eso volví a irme, cometiendo el mismo error que prometí no volvería hacer.

Lily, que a mitad de su explicación viró hacia ella, le miró, aún con el miedo escrito en su rostro.

—No cometas el mismo error que yo. Tu miedo al cambio y a lo desconocido puede traer consecuencias irreversibles para Gwen y Ken, que si no procuramos prevenir desde este momento, puede volverlos en los próximos objetivos de Darkness.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que la cara de Lily palideciera.

—Si es su destino desarrollar los poderes de mi especie o no, así será, pero solo ellos podrán decidir si lo quieren o no.

Sus ojos volvieron a mirarme, y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa melancólica.

—No pude hacer nada contra Darkness cuando atacó a Ben y despertó su poder a la fuerza. Quizá por mi impotencia en ese momento, soy renuente a dejar que algo parecido vuelva a ocurrir. 

La sonrisa de la abuela se congeló, y rápidamente se convirtió en una linea inexpresiva.

— Aunque uno de mis deseos era que mis hijos y nietos tuvieran las habilidades de mi raza, actualmente desearía que Chris o Ben jamás las hubieran despertado. Por qué el poder del que estaba tan orgullosa se convirtió para ellos en un grillete que los ata al dolor y desgracia que Darkness insiste en infligirles desde que apareció.

—Prefiero bloquear mi propia herencia, que dejar que sus vidas se vean arruinadas por ella.

Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas que Verdona fue capaz de articular y la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, sin importar si dañaban la flor sobre mis palmas.

Hace unas horas, creía que la culpa que abrumaba a Verdona estaba arraigada directamente a la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitar que Darkness se llevara a mis hermanos, y el que fue incapaz de evitar que él me hiciera daño.

Pero nunca imagine que su culpa sería tan profunda, como para desear desaparecer su propia existencia de nuestros cuerpos, la herencia energética que fluía silenciosamente en nuestro interior y que era la única línea que nos unía a ella.

Pareciendo sentir lo mismo que yo, Gwen se levantó de su asiento, pasando de largo a su madre y dando pasos hacia Verdona. Ante la atenta mirada de todos, Gwen extendió sus manos y la abrazó.

Su acción descolocó a Verdona, que permanecía de pie, estática.

Sin señal de tristeza o enojo, por primera vez desde que llegué a la base , Gwen habló.

— Lo que dices es demasiado cruel — dijo, mirándola a los ojos. — Si no hubiera sido por Ben y tú, probablemente todos habríamos muerto en ese barranco, no deberías culparte por transmitir una habilidad que en mi opinión es hermosa.

Me quedé sin palabras al escuchar la opinión de Gwen.

—No importa si eres alienígena, humana o cualquier otro ser, estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto, y que por fin pueda conocerte.

Aquellas palabras retiraron un enorme peso de los hombros de Verdona. Su expresión afligida se suavizó, y el dolor pasado finalmente desapareció de su rostro. Ken, quien había permanecido sentado sin decir ni una palabra, se puso de pie y caminó junto a su hermana.

— Gwen tiene razón, no te culpes por lo sucedido. — La expresión de su rostro era serena, sin ningún rastro de turbulencia. Quizá al ser algunos años mayor que nosotros, tenía un enfoque diferente de la situación. O simplemente trataba de no dudar y permanecer fuerte al ser un hermano mayor y demostrar seguridad ante su hermana menor.

Aunque Gwen no lo aparentaba, las palabras de la abuela le habían afectado en cierta medida. Podía sentir como sus emociones fluctuaban, pero ella se negaba a demostrarlo en su rostro y en sus acciones, sabiendo que en la situación actual traería mas mal que bien. 

Recordando su formas de ser, la tristeza y pesar que me embargaban desaparecieron gradualmente. La declaración de Gwen había roto el ambiente pesado y sombrío, evitando que el tema se fuera más allá y convirtiera esa reunión familiar en un charla dolorosa para todos.

Lily no dijo nada. Parecía estar considerando las acciones de la abuela y debatiéndose en un dilema interno sus acciones en el pasado hacia ella.

No la culpaba por su reacción con la abuela, en realidad, su preocupación se centraba más en lo que pasaría con Gwen y Ken. Pero con la explicación de Verdona y la resolución de algunos mal entendidos pasados, esperaba que a partir de ahora la relación entre ambas mejorara en el futuro.

Desviando mi atención de ellos hacia la flor, me concentré en absorberla. Los pétalos brillantes se elevaron ligeramente, aumentando su brillo y convirtiéndose en partículas de luz. Como la vez anterior, ellas se acercaron y entraron a mi cuerpo.

Sentí como esa energía se complementaba con la mía, y restablecía un poco la que perdí durante la batalla. Aquella acción no fue observada por los demás, o al menos eso pensé.

La puerta que en un principio estaba cerrada, ahora se encontraba abierta. Y de pie, bajo el marco de la puerta, el abuelo Max observaba la interacción de la abuela Verdona con los demás. Lily, que también observaba la escena con una expresión complicada en su rostro, se percató de que miraba en dirección a la puerta y volteó.

Reaccionando a nuestras miradas, el abuelo Max comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Solo hasta entonces, la abuela Verdona y Frank se percataron de su presencia. Con un movimiento de cabeza, saludo a Lily, que solo pudo asentir.

El abuelo Max se detuvo frente a mí, y extendió su mano. En su palma una pequeña insignia de plata con la forma del Omnitrix en el medio.

—Tómalo — con una voz suave, me instó a recoger la insignia — El Comandante Ernest me pidió que te entregara esto, para que puedas acceder a las área de entrenamiento mientras se normaliza nuestra estancia en este lugar.

Vacilante, extendí mi mano y recogí la insignia. Era bastante pequeña , no más grande que el dial del reloj y ni tan pequeño como un botón.

—Dos personas te esperan afuera, son plomeros enviados por la embajadora Irena que te guiaran a conocer a algunos niños que son refugiados en esta base. Todos ellos son similares a ti, son humanos mitad anodita.

Amplié los ojos sorprendido. 

Irena lo había mencionado el día anterior, pero no pensé que los vería tan pronto. 

Desconocía muchas cosas, y las habilidades que utilicé se limitaban a algunos recuerdos de Verdona. Era completamente ignorante del verdadero potencial y usos de mi poder. Tal vez...al conocer personas en situaciones similares a la mía, podría tener un gran avance.

—Esta ocasión no podré acompañarte, a partir de hoy regreso a ser un plomero activo y tengo muchas cosas que preparar para que todos puedan permanecer sin problemas aquí. — Disimuladamente, la mirada del abuelo se desvió hacia Verdona. Ese gesto no fue indiferente para ella.

—Son buenos chicos. Te llevaras bien con ellos en cuanto se conozcan — Esta vez, el abuelo viró directamente hacia Verdona — También hay algunas cosas que debo conversar contigo ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

Aquella pregunta no planeaba forzar a la otra parte a aceptar. 

A pesar de llevar mucho tiempo sin verse, el abuelo Max demostraba sin ocultarlo el aprecio y cariño que tenía a la mujer que fue su esposa por tantos años.

—Pueden ir con él si lo desean. — sus palabras esta vez iban dirigidas hacia Ken y a Gwen — Por nuestra seguridad, no podremos salir de la base a menos de que se compruebe que estemos a salvo. No sería bueno que se aíslen solamente a estas cuatro paredes, sin interactuar con otros niños de su edad.

Gwen y Ken se miraron entre sí, preguntándose si deberían hacerlo.

Cuidadosamente, la abuela Verdona los empujó hacia adelante. Frank asintió ante la acción de su madre.

Con una expresión más tranquila, agregó.

— Vayan. Por lo que escuché hay áreas de la base destinadas al entretenimiento, su madre y yo conversaremos con los padres de Ben sobre nuestros trabajos — Con una seña con la mano, Frank indicó a Lily que se sentara a su lado. Ella obedeció.

Tornando sus gestos más tranquilos y dejando en segundo plano su altercado con Verdona, se dirigió a sus hijos.

—Su padre tienen razón. Además...— desvió su atención a mí — Dudo que los padres de Benjamín se separen de su otro hijo ahora que está de vuelta. Acompáñenlo, y convivan.

Levantando su mano, hizo énfasis.

—Sólo no se peleen. No quiero enterarme que se pelearon y dejaron de hablarse, tal como lo hicieron hace un par de años ¿Entendido?

Me encogí en mi lugar, esa advertencia iba dirigida específicamente a Gwen y a mi. 

Con las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza, intenté ocultarme sin éxito tras el abuelo. No era necesario traer a la luz la pelea tan vergonzosa a la que refería. Gwen también se puso roja, avergonzada por las palabras de su madre.

Ken se tapó la boca con la mano, reprimiendo una carcajada. 

La abuela Verdona inclinó un poco la cabeza, sin entender a que se referían y que era tan gracioso.

Gwen miró a su hermano con ojos acusadores.

El abuelo Max, afortunadamente actuó como salvavidas. Y llamó a las personas que esperaban tras la puerta.

— Pueden pasar — 

Sin demorarse, dos personas entraron a la habitación.

Eran una chica y un chico.

La chica no aparentaba tener mas de 15 años, alta y con un peculiar cabello blanco. Vestía un traje parecido al que utilizaba el abuelo Max, pero más mecanizado, con las partes metálicas de color blanco y las partes de tela de color negro. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban ligeramente, en una sonrisa.

El otro chico parecía tener la misma edad que ella, pelo castaño y ojos rojos. A diferencia de la chica, vestía una ropa menos mecanizada con tonos grises y una capucha blanca, muy parecida a la que portaba Irena, pero menos elaborado. 

Su expresión estaba congelada, plana y sin signo de perturbación. 

La chica, camino hacia nosotros y dio una leve reverencia al abuelo, antes de girarse y finalmente se presentó.

—Me llamo Serenity, Serenity Leonheart. Pero pueden llamarme por mi nombre humano, Serena— sin disimular, le dio un pequeño codazo a su compañero. Este frunció el ceño, y parecía querer protestar por su acción, pero al final no lo hizo.

—Me llamo Endimion, Endimion Daemon. Pueden llamarme Cane — Su voz tenía un toque de aburrimiento y exasperación, pareciendo no querer estar allí. La mirada divertida de la chica, solo me reafirmó de que él estaba allí a causa de ella.

Serenity observó a todos, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en mi persona. Sus ojos azules brillaron con emoción, y abandonando las formalidades, se acercó sin pena.

Tomándome desprevenido, ella se inclinó hacia mí. 

—¡Debes ser Benjamín, el nieto del mayor Max Tennyson!—Me observaba con alegría, con una amplia sonrisa. El chico tras ella se limitó a suspirar, ante la exhibición abrupta de alegría de su compañera.

Sin saber que decir, asentí. La alegría en su cara se elevó un nivel.

—Hemos escuchado mucho de ti— tomó el brazo de Endimion y lo jaló un poco para que se acercara. Rendido, hizo lo que ella quería. — Mi gente y yo le debemos demasiado a tu abuelo, quien nos salvó hace muchos años. La deuda con tu familia no puede ser saldada con solo palabras. Los Otsusukis y Daemons estamos listos para ayudar si lo necesitan — viro hacia el abuelo. El abuelo Max sonrió, y asintió.

— Se nos asigno llevarte con los otros niños. Ellos ya están esperando en la sala de entrenamiento, te guiaremos hacia allí— Serenity se irguió y camino unos pasos hacia atrás, trayendo consigo a Endimion. — Rook y Lysan te esperan allí. Ellos te guiaran por la etapa inicial del entrenamiento físico.

Atento a sus palabras, me puse de pie.

Ya me había preparado mentalmente para ese momento. Tras el enfrentamiento con Darkness me di cuenta de la gran diferencia entre nuestras habilidades, mi victoria esta vez era un golpe de suerte. La próxima vez no iba a ser igual.

En el encuentro, Darkness recibió mucho daño y estaba aun más débil. Tardaría un tiempo en recuperarse, debía sacar ventaja de ese tiempo para fortalecerme y prepararme para otro enfrentamiento inminente.

Caminé hacia Serenity.

Gwen y Ken no parecían estar seguros de si debían ir con ellos. Pero con un gesto de su mano, el abuelo les indicó que estaba bien.

Endimion y Serenity caminaron hacia la puerta, y de tras de ellos nosotros salimos. 

Mi rostro tranquilo experimento un cambio enorme, tornándose en una expresión determinada. A partir de ese momento ya no era el mismo Ben de semanas atrás. En esos pocos días, mi vida había cambiado. Mis objetivos pasados fueron sustituidos y mi actitud despreocupada progresivamente quedaba en el pasado.

En cuanto entrara a esa sala, mi destino estaría sellado y solo tendría una opción:

Luchar.


End file.
